Obsessed
by Balti K
Summary: Jasper had the perfect plan to kidnap Bella and make her his, but what does Bella think? Will she hate him for kidnapping her? Collaboration with Pheonix1855 Abandoned. Picked up by xo BellaItalia ox and Pheonix1855
1. Preface

Obsession

Prologue

He watched as she worked at her mundane job that he despised almost as much as she did. He wanted her-he had since the first time he saw her… He decided he wasn't going to wait any longer. He had planned for months on how to acquire his target, and he had the perfect plan. He looked on as she and Angela locked up and said their good nights, never knowing it would be the last time they would see each other.

She started walking to her car with him following close behind. When she was almost to her beat up truck, he grabbed her, trying carefully to avoid her kicks, but she was no match for his strength or the chloroform soaked rag he placed over her nose and mouth. Within moments, she was unconscious. He looked around to make sure they hadn't been seen and then hoisted her feather light body up into his arms, carried her to his rental car, and placed her gently in the backseat. Once she was settled, he jumped in the driver's seat and took off into the night. So far, all had gone as planned. He just prayed it continued to go his way.

About twenty minutes later, he pulled up to the house he had been living in for the past few months. He took his prize inside and placed her in the bedroom that he planned to share with her. He knew she would be hungry when she woke, so he started making something for her to eat. When it was close to being finished, he heard a small noise coming from the bedroom and went to check on her. Jasper smiled to himself as he walked into the room. His Bella was finally awake…


	2. Chapter 1

Obsession

Chapter 1

B-Pov

I was starting to come to, and I felt groggy and heavy-like I had been asleep for a long time. As I took in my surroundings, I was suddenly aware that I had no idea where I was. This elegantly decorated room was not my bedroom in my small apartment.

I heard footsteps coming up the hall, and I suddenly recalled being grabbed from behind and struggling to get free before a damp rag was shoved in my face. When the door opened, I turned to see a dark figure coming toward the bed. I attempted to scramble to my feet, but I wasn't fast enough, and the stranger wrapped me in his arms. I fought with all I had, but it made no difference; he only tightened his grip.

He was whispering in my ear, telling me it was ok and that he wouldn't hurt me. "My name is Jasper, Bella. Stop struggling, Kitten-put the claws away, and I'll tell you how I came to know that you and I are meant to be," he purred.

Jasper went on to tell me how he was at the pharmacy one afternoon, and the moment he laid eyes on me, he knew I was it for him and that I would complete him. As he was telling me his romanticized version of our meeting, all I could think was _Oh, my god, I have been abducted by a freak!_

Jasper explained how he followed me and observed my daily routine then began formulating his plan to abduct me. He told of how he waited for the perfect moment to put his plan into action and that tonight was finally the night. He also apologized for the chloroform, which explained the damp rag, and the bruises I had obtained from his tight hold.

Afterward, he sat quietly for a few moments studying my face for reaction. I was squinting to make out his features in the dim light protruding through the cracked bedroom door. He had a stern but handsome face with piercing ice blue eyes, and his hair was blonde and unruly. I could feel my hand unconsciously begin to stroke his face. Without realizing, I ran my hand through his hair and pulled him closer. Our faces were so close, I could feel his breath on my cheek and see the nervous quiver of his lips. Just as he moved his lips to mine, I jumped up and exclaimed, "What the hell was that!"

I must have been going crazy. I almost kissed the guy who just admitted to stalking and kidnapping me. Jasper cleared his throat, tearing me away from my musing, and asked "Are you hungry?" My stomach growled, reminding me that I hadn't eaten since lunch, and I realized I had lost all sense of time. Looking into his dazzling eyes, I felt myself get a little flustered, but I shrugged and tried to play it cool, "I could eat."

Jasper arose and held out his hand for me to take. I glanced from his hand to his face and crossed my arms. He could tell by the look on my face it wasn't going to be that easy. He smirked and turned toward the door, adding "I made dinner if you'd like to join me."

Jasper made spaghetti, and I begrudgingly admitted it was good as I took my plate into the kitchen. Jasper followed me, as I suspected he would, and quietly asked me if I'd like to watch a movie. I decided to play nice for now and agreed.

Jasper put in the movie _The Boondock Saints_. I hadn't seen it, so I focused all of my attention on the screen, and I actually liked it; although, at some point, I must have dozed off because I awoke as Jasper was carrying me upstairs. He laid me on the bed and turned to leave. At the door, he paused for a moment and whispered, "Goodnight, Angel." Smiling to myself, I drifted off to sleep…


	3. Chapter 2

Obsession

Chapter 2

J-pov

I couldn't believe I finally had her here. It was my dream come true. Now I just had to get her to reciprocate my affections. My thoughts drifted back to the almost kiss and how I could smell her sweet breath and taste her strawberry scent. It saddened me that my Bella pulled away from me, but I knew she needed time to adjust. I could wait; I am a very patient man. After all, I had waited eight months to have her. I thought back to that first day I saw her…

Flashback:

"_Excuse me, miss, can you tell me where the 'How To' books are located?"I asked the young girl behind the counter who was stocking batteries. I hated that she had her back to me, but I was enjoying the view; she was curvy in all the right places. She had long dark hair, and her tight jeans added emphasis to her incredibly fine ass. I was drooling, and I hadn't even seen her face._

_However, nothing prepared me for what I saw when we came face to face. She had high cheekbones, a cute button nose, and deep soulful brown eyes, but what really drew me in were her lips; they were naturally pouty and full- the kind Hollywood actresses pay millions for. I was lost in the sight of her and realized I was staring like an idiot while she had been talking. "Huh?" was my elegant response. She just laughed and repeated herself, saying they were over by the magazines close to Health and Beauty._

_I thanked her, and before she turned around, I took a peek at her nametag. It read Bella. It suited her. I made my purchases and left, taking one final look at her before I walked out._

_After the encounter I came home, and she was all I could picture. I thought about Googling her, but I didn't have a last name, so I just went over her image in my head: those long legs that led to her curvy hips and slip waist, up to her firm, perky breasts. Damn it, now I had myself excited and throbbing. I decided it was a great time for a shower and to relieve some pressure. The water was scalding, and I just kept thinking about how sexy and fine Bella was. I wrapped my hands around my throbbing member and began stroking myself, recalling how her ass looked in the jeans she had on and what she would look like writhing under me moaning my name._

End flashback

None of that mattered now, though, because I finally had the real thing within my grasp. I would just have to wait until she was comfortable enough with me to let me make love to her as I had dreamed of so often.

I was too wound up to sleep, so to pass the time I went through the file that my P.I. had gathered about Bella and her family. She was born September 13, 1984 making her almost 26, two years my junior. She had two brothers and a sister. Her dad Charlie was in a care facility after having a massive stroke. Her mother Renee lived is Forks, which was about two hours from here. Her brother Edward took over the family company 'Masen Financial' when their father fell ill. Her brother James was an attorney and worked at 'Cullen and Volturi Law Firm' with their sister Rosalie's husband Emmett and their uncle Marcus. Rosalie worked as a paralegal in the office. She had two sisters-in-law, James's wife Victoria who worked at the hospital as a nurse and Edward's wife Alice who ran a naughty boutique for adult entertainment.

While flipping through the rest of the folder, I couldn't help but wonder why she lived in a small apartment alone in Seattle away from her family and why she worked at 'Swanson Pharmacy.' My information stated she had went to college at UW and graduated with a degree in business. It was also clear her family had money. She had an untouched trust fund according to what Jenks had dug up for me. I made a mental note to ask her about it when she was awake and willing to talk.

I closed the file and put in back on my desk. Walking around to the other side, I glanced at the clock and saw it was almost midnight. I yawned, turned the lights off in my study, and left the room. I walked down the hall to where I left my angel sleeping.

Taking of my shirt and pants, I got into bed and pulled Bella against me. As I drifted off, I couldn't help thinking there was nowhere else I'd rather be than in bed with her-at least until she woke up the next morning…


	4. Chapter 3

B-Pov

Coming out of a deep sleep I found myself wrapped tight around a warm solid mass. Smiling I snuggled closer before the reality of the situation sunk in. Wait a minute! Warm solid mass, what the hell? Opening my eyes I came face to face with Jasper. For a minute I was lost in how vulnerable he looked while asleep; then it registered to me that I was cuddled up in the same bed as the psycho who had kidnapped me. Jumping up I started to yell, completely pissed that he felt it was ok to get in bed with me. Who the hell did he think he was?

"Jasper! Wake the fuck up!"

Slowly he opened his eyes not at all affected by me yelling at him. The bastard actually smiled and saying "good morning" to me like it was no big deal.

I was beyond livid. "Just who the fuck do you think you are? You fucking psycho, what gives you the right to kidnap me and then you think its ok to cuddle? Just how sick are you? You dumb son of a bitch."

Jasper, still acting calmly -which was also starting to piss me off- replied simply. "You didn't seem to mind so much last night."

"I was asleep you halfwit! Between the killer headache form whatever the hell was on that rag and my brain trying to protect itself from the truth, it only barely registered what the hell had happened to me!"

He just gave me a lazy grin and shrugged. I huffed in anger and gave up. I was hoping that since I hadn't called my family last night for my usual Sunday night conference call that maybe they had realized something was wrong. I just hoped they found me soon. I didn't know how much more of Jasper I could take.

In the daylight I took in the room I was in it was painted a light grey with a king sized bed that had a black canopy. Dressers occupied one side and an amour the other. The bed had a blood red cover. Turning to the window behind me trying to get a feel for where I was being held I saw trees and more trees guess I was in a forest. Lovely.

Deciding that hadn't helped at all I studied Jasper he was tall probably 6'4, with messy blonde hair, and a well-trimmed body. He must workout. Huh, why did I care? I told myself I was just trying to get as many details as possible to help once I got free of this. Slowly making my way to his face, I noticed a tattoo coming up from his back over his neck. When I got to his face what drew me in almost instantly were his piercing ice blue eyes. Tearing myself from his gaze and continuing my perusal his nose was slightly crooked like it had been broken and he had full kissable lips-wait kissable?

Jasper cleared his throat and looking up I caught the smirk on his face. I had just been caught checking out my kidnapper. To make matters worse I liked what I saw. Jasper was sexy and I couldn't help ogling him. Is it to soon to blame 'Stockholm Syndrome' for my thoughts?

"You want some breakfast Bella?" he asked

"Sure ok" I replied

He motioned to the door. It was then I remembered I was in the same clothes I had had on for the last twenty-four hours.

"Could I maybe take a shower first?"

"Yeah bathrooms right through that door. I'll lay some clothes out for you while you're in there."

"Thanks"

"No problem Angel" he said.

I tried not to shudder at my new nickname or the fact that he was picking out my clothes. I just hoped that mom had called Edward or James to say I hadn't called and they were looking for me. I really didn't want to spend another night with Jasper not matter how fine he was he was still nuts.

The shower made me feel like a new person. I walked out into the bedroom wrapped in the robe I had found to see new jeans and a shirt laying on the bed both in my size creepy.

After I dressed and pulled my hair up into a messy ponytail I went searching for that kitchen. I walked down the stairs and was assaulted with the smell of pancakes.

After breakfast Jasper wanted to talk and get to know each other better. I was reluctant but agreed. He told me he knew about my family and college but what really peeked his interest was that I didn't touch any of the money and he wondered why. How do I explain to this weirdo that my Uncle Aro was a mob boss in Italy and now that my dad was incapacitated, my eldest brother Edward is the head of our family. I settled for a lie explaining that I wanted to make it on my own and not be a kept woman. He seemed appeased by my answer. Wanting to get the focus off of me and my life I starting asking Jasper questions; it would also help to know more for when I talked to the cops.

After some coaxing he reluctantly told me a little about himself.

He told he was twenty-eight years old, an only child, and his family was old money from Texas-well that explained the slight hint of accent I detected. Jasper told me that his mom Barb and his father Harold would adore me. He said his best friend Peter and his wife Charlotte made him godfather to their son Josh, who was now 4.

"So Jasper since you seem to know everything about me or so you think. What is it you do?" I asked

He hesitated sighing he finally said "I just got back from the Marines about a year and a half ago. I did two tours of duty in Iraq. Now I'm just trying to settle back into civilian life and find a job."

"Maybe you could be a professional kidnapper or how bout a surveillance business since you seem to be so good at it." I spat sarcastically…


	5. Chapter 4

Obsessed

Chapter 4

J-Pov  
"Thanks, I am a professional." I said while cleaning up the dishes from breakfast. Bella rolled her eyes and sighed. I hadn't meant for that to sound the way it did. She probably thinks I am even weirder than before and I couldn't have that. "What would you like to do today?" I asked her as I walked back into the dining room.

"I just want to go home Jasper. Please?" She pleads.

"I'm sorry, Bella, but that's just not possible. You have to stay with me. Please say that you'll stay with me." I begged. She just sighed. I was hoping she had given up on trying to get away because there wasn't anywhere for her to go. I had put to much time and effort in to this for her to just leave.

The last girl that tried to leave me didn't have a happy ending. I shook my head clearing away all thoughts of Maria and Fort Worth. It was the past; Bella is my future. I just had a few past pieces that needed to be dealt with before I could fully move forward. I needed to focus on the here and now until my opportunity arose.

I turned to look at Bella and she had the most curious look on her face. She noticed I was watching. She immediately went back to her poker face showing no emotion. It pissed me off.

"What?" I asked angrily.

"Nothing" she said

"I'm going to my study for a while. Don't try to get away. The doors and windows are locked and sealed." With that, I turned and went upstairs. Opening the door to my study, I went to the desk and unlocked the middle drawer. Pulling out the file, I opened it and there was my Maria's picture looking back at me. I will never forget the first time I saw her. Of course she was with him.

Flashback

_I had just graduated basic training. My buddy and I were going to celebrate. He said he wanted me to meet his fiancée and I agreed. We had made reservations for dinner at Alejandro's and she was going to meet us there. We arrived at eight pm and she was standing outside waiting. _

_When she spotted him she waved and started walking toward us. When she got close enough, I got a good look at her. My whole world stopped. She was incredible, long dark hair, tanned skin, and dark eyes lined with thick lashes. She was beautiful._

I snapped out of it realizing he was talking. "Huh?" I said.

_He just laughed and introduced us. She smiled brightly and said hello, to which I grabbed her hand and lightly kissed her knuckles and said hello. I was smitten and lost in this wondrous creature. I knew I had to have her and I would, one way or the other. _

_The plans had already begun to take shape I just had to wait for the perfect time to put it into motion.  
_  
End Flashback

Continuing to flip through the folder, I couldn't help but think how different Bella was from Maria. How she hadn't been tainted or ruined by outside forces. She was just mine, whereas I had to share Maria. I had hated her for that.

My cell phone ringing brought me out of my musings.

"Hello"

"Boss, I got some info for you"

"What is it" I asked

"He's back in the states and just found out what happened and according to Felix he's looking for you," Vlad said

"Good, you know what to do."

"Yes sir"

"Oh and Vlad, make it swift but painful, I am ready to move on from this mess."

"I understand, boss"

I felt almost giddy as I hung up the phone. This was what I had been waiting for and it was finally coming to and end. After all this time, he would finally join Maria. I could move on with my Bella, and no one would be the wiser. A part of me wished it hadn't ended the way it has with Maria, but she rejected me. Now I had Bella and she was worth more than Maria would ever be.

Looking at the clock, I realized I had been up here for over an hour, so I figured I should go find my angel. I locked the file back in my desk drawer, shut the light off, and locked the door to my study in case Bella got curious and went downstairs. It was too quiet. That was the first thing I noticed when I got to the bottom of the steps.

"Bella" I called

Silence

"Where is she?" I thought to myself.

I knew the doors and windows were locked. I listened. Then I heard it, quiet talking coming from the hall closet. I walked slowly to the door and listened to the muffled voice coming from inside.

_Who is she talking to?_ I wondered. Opening the door I heard a quiet gasp and looked down at Bella who had a deer in the headlight look on her face, a silver cell phone in her hand.

I jerked it from her, and heard a women on the phone saying "Bella, Bella, Baby are you there? Answer me. Are you all right?" I hung up, dropped the cell on the floor and stomped it with my foot.

"That was stupid Bella. Why would you do that?" I asked seething. She just gave me a dirty look and remained silent. "Well angel if that's how you want to be then we'll see how you like the basement."

I grabbed Bella by the arm, and dragged her to the basement door in the kitchen. I opened it, dragged her down the steps, and chained her ankle to the pole.

"Now until you learn your place you can stay down here in the dark." I said as I headed back up the steps. How dare she disobey me! She'd stay there until she learned some manners…


	6. Chapter 5

Obsessed

Chapter 5

Bella's pov

I waited and as soon as I heard a door shut upstairs, I started trying the windows and doors. I knew he told me they were sealed up but I had to try. After a few minutes I gave up. This is hopeless. I couldn't help but wonder why me? I mean, despite my family's influence I wasn't anyone special and I didn't want to be.

I went into the kitchen and started searching through the drawers looking for any kind of a weapon or anything useful to get out. I found a couple of spoons, a pancake turner, and potholders. Hadn't he ever heard of knives or anything like that? Then I noticed the locked cabinet and sighed. "I guess he has," I thought to myself.

Giving up in the kitchen I moved on. Slowly I explored the whole downstairs with no luck what so ever. I quickly, and as quietly as I could, climbed the stairs. I could see the light from under the door to a room just to the left of me so I decided to go right. Luckily for me the bedroom was a few doors down from Jasper's study.

I shut the door and went to work. I was silently praying he had picked up my bag the night he took me. After all it would raise a lot of questions if he hadn't. Opening the closet door I dug through the clothes, shoes, and junk that was buried in there. Then I heard it the chirp of my phone that sounded to let me know I have a new voicemail. "Do it again" I begged silently. After a few seconds it went off again and I made my way to the corner I had it come from. There on the top shelf was my bag. I did a happy dance while opening it and retrieving my precious phone.

Sneaking back past the door and down the steps I went around the corner to the closet by the den and opened the door. I sat down as comfortably as I could and hoped I had enough battery life to call my mom and the police. I dialed my mother's number first and she answered after a couple rings.

"Hello" she said

"Mom, its Bella" I said

"Hi sweetie we missed your call last night did you have to work late?"

"No mom listen to me I have been kidnapped-"

She cut me off. "What do you mean kidnapped? Honey this isn't funny. Are you and Emmett trying to prank everyone?" she asked

"No I am serious, this guy Jasper grabbed me after work and won't let me go. Please help me Mom, I am so scared. He says he loves me, he is completely nuts!"

"Ok baby, calm down and tell me everything you can remember. You said his name is Jasper. Do you have a last name? Where are you? Are you in a house or something different? Where did he take you? Tell me as much as you can Bella, and we will find you."

"I don't have a last name mom and I think I'm in a house. As for the rest of it, he drugged me and we're in a forest. All I see are trees. Mommy, I am so scared." I hadn't called her that in years but now seemed appropriate.

"Just please find me. And tell everyone I love them. Mom-"

That's when Jasper found me and took my phone crushing it with his boot. I hoped and prayed that I had given my mom enough information but somehow I still doubted rescue. Jasper was livid. He grabbed me tightly by the arms and I knew I would have bruises.

So here I sat chained to a pole in a dark, dank, and smelly basement. Taking in my surroundings I saw a box labeled "Alec." To pass the time I pondered who Alec could be. I hadn't seen anyone but Jasper. Maybe it was left behind from the previous tenant or maybe it a friend, son, or other family member of Jasper's but why keep it.

I pulled the chain as far as it would go and my fingertips barely grazed the mysterious box. Trying again I got my middle finger latched around one of the cardboard flaps. I pulled it with my finger a few inches and I then managed to get a better hold. Bringing it to me and sitting back down I opened it.

Inside were pictures, a few letters, and other trinkets. Flipping the pictures over so I could look at them I saw they were military photos. Jasper, even as psycho as he was, he looked amazing in his uniform. I went through a few more and then stopped dead there staring up at me from Jasper's photos was my brother James. I dropped the pictures and started to hyperventilate. He knows my brother? What the hell?

I couldn't breathe. I quickly put everything except the picture of James back in the box and pushed it away with my feet. I was so confused and I doubted I would get answers so I was going to wait.

Later on I noticed it was getting chilly so I looked around to see if there was a blanket or anything nearby. With no luck I curled up on the cold cement floor and fell into an uneasy sleep. After what felt like forever but had probably only been a few hours I awoke to the sound of Jasper coming down the steps.

"Well Isabella, did you learn your lesson?" he asked while unchaining my ankle. I just nodded. "Good, because I have a surprise for you" he said

Clearing my throat I said "I don't like surprises and if it's from you, you can keep it, you psycho."

"Psycho? Really Isabella, that isn't very nice. Maybe I should leave you down here a while longer" he said chaining my ankle back to the pole. I remained silent. I knew what he wanted. He wanted me to beg and I didn't beg.

"Hmm you are a feisty one aren't you? I like it. When you finally relent and admit you love me you and I will have some fun. Really though angel, I don't know why you insist on fighting it. I know you love me and the sooner you figure that out the better." With that he turned around and left me in the cold dark basement yet again. I only prayed it my family would find me soon.


	7. Chapter 6

Obsessed

Chapter 6

? Pov

I had been back in the States for about a month now. The first thing I had done had been to visit Maria's mother, Nettie. I needed to ask her what she knew about my fiancee's death.

After she welcomed me in and we were seated on her couch with iced tea, Nettie turned to me.

"Darlin', I am sorry for how vague my note was. I couldn't send you all the information in a letter. Just telling you she was gone was hard enough."

"Nettie, you have to give me some more information. All I know is that I am no longer engaged. What happened? What couldn't you tell me?"

"Oh Honey, I knew how much this would hurt you. I needed you to keep as much of your mind on your surroundings as possible. You needed to be out of the war zone before you herad this. I needed you to come home safe. It's the last thing I could do for her. I couldn't protect her, but I could try to protect you."

I would never have guessed what she had to say next. Nettie went on to tell me that a man I had once considered one of my best friends and a brother in arms had murdered my Maria in cold blood.

I was livid. I thanked her for the information and told her if she or her family needed anything, to please let me know. I would see that they were taken care of. I owed Maria that much, since I was the one who introduced her to her killer.

I got up to leave. I was in a haze of anger, seeing everything in shades of red. I had reached my car when Maria's younger sister Lucy came out and told me she had something for me. She handed me a leather bound book and I knew right away it was Maria's journal. "Thank you, Lucy" I croaked out.

"You're welcome. You take care, big brother,"she said.

Lucy hugged me with tears in her eyes and ran back inside. I put the journal in my car and drove off.

I don't remember the drive, but upon getting back to my hotel room, I decided to call another good friend. I hadn't talked to James since he got out of the Corps 2 years ago.

"Hello"

"Hi James, it's-"

"I know who it is, man. How are you? We heard what happened to Maria. Vicky and I are so incredibly sorry."

"I've been better man. Thanks for that. Listen, I need to do something about this. Do you know anything about what happened?" I asked.

"I know just a little more than you do. We tried to track him down when we found out who it was but there hasn't been any activity on his credit cards or accounts. Nothing since about three months after he got back. It's like he fell off the face of the earth! But we're not giving up, man. We'll find him, I swear."

"Thanks again, James. Tell Vicky I said hi, and call me if you find anything."

"You're welcome and will do. You know, if you need a place to crash, we've got an extra room. I'll call you when I have something. Bye my man."

"Thanks for the offer, I may take you up on it. See you."

I hung up and tossed the phone on the table. I felt guilty. A part of me longed to ask him about his little sister Bella. I remember that she would write James a letter every week. She would always make him laugh. She wrote about how she thought her life would never start. So much drama, just because her father and eldest brother Edward wouldn't let her date.

He had shown me her picture and I couldn't blame her family. She was beautiful. One look and I was lost in her deep brown eyes. She stirred something in me, but I was engaged. Beyond that, I had no idea how old she even was. I had no right to want to know anything about her but she haunted me. Every time James got a new letter, he would tell me more about her and it only fueled my desire to know more.

I came to crave mail day. I knew it was wrong because I had a wonderful and beautiful fiancée at home waiting for me, but there was something in Bella's letters that drew me in. I told myself I was just lonely and it was probably the devotion she showed to her brother that was so attractive. She wrote him more often than Maria ever wrote me.

Shaking my head to clear away the thoughts of the illustrious Bella, I glanced around. My eyes landed on Maria's journal, but I didn't think I was strong enough to read that right now. I looked over at the clock and saw it was just after 9pm. I decided to take a shower and then to get dinner after.

I got back to my room around midnight and turned the TV on I flipped through the channels and found an old rerun of "The Munsters" and watched it all while thinking of the day I would take my revenge on Maria's killer. I prayed it would be soon. While I was a patient man, I just wanted to inflict as much pain on him as he had on Maria's family and me. I smiled to myself thinking about what I would do to that son of a bitch when I got my hands on him. I drifted off to sleep, to dream of a place where my Maria was still safe and alive.

* * *

AN: Victims of rage, our new side shot is out now. Chapter 1 inserts here, before chapter 7 of Obsessed.


	8. Chapter 7

We own nothing, depressing as that is.

On another note, we have started a side-shot for this story from the perspective of Bella's family. You can find it on our profiles under the title _Vicitims of Rage. The first chapter inserts just before this one._

As always, we appreciate all the reviews and support. You rock our worlds and your kind words and all the alerts make us smile like silly bunnies.

Obsessed

Chap 7

JPOV

Why is she still fighting me? I can't understand why it is taking Bella so long to admit to her feelings. I admit to mine, freely! I embrace my love for her and wear it like a badge of honor! And I tell her of my love often. I recount the tales of meeting her in the pharmacy, of following her home to make sure she's safe, of watching her to learn her preferences for food, entertainment, and books. Still she fights me! For some reason she is still being very distant. It's infuriating. She seems wary lately, like a caged animal. She won't open up to me. I have so many things I want to know about my sweet girl, but the most I can get is just a few words at a time. That is, unless she's ranting at me. Hell hath no fury like my Bella. But since from the first few times I had to lock her in the basement, even those outbursts have stopped. I can't understand. It's not like I meant to push her so hard at the top of the basement steps. I just needed her to be in the basement so I could calm down. She shouldn't make me angry, and yell at me. She shouldn't call me Psycho. That seems to have been a favorite of hers to use to insult me, but I don't think she could have picked a worse name. That one just sets me off, every time. Too many memories, too many others used that word. Even Maria told me I was psycho towards the end. It didn't end well for her.

Above all, Bella should know not to try to get away. Her life is here, with me. She needs to just accept that and adapt to it. I know how happy we could be if she would just give in to what she feels. May be she is just too caught up in society's rules, and can't adjust to the type of instant connection we have. That must be it; her rational mind is trying to control her heart. But most great loves aren't rational, and ours is no exception. I hope she gives in to our connection soon.

I thought that perhaps I was trying to move too fast for her, so I stopped coming to bed until she'd been deeply asleep for at least an hour. I made sure to get out of the bed before she woke up as well. I thought she might miss me, and feel bad for making me sleep on the floor. But no, she simply seems pleased that she wakes up alone. But there was no way I could give up sleeping next to her for the majority of the night. She's just so soft, and warm. She smells so nice; I love to just breath her in all night. So here I am, once more lying next to her while she sleeps. I am, despite her reserve, elated to have her so close. But at the same time it's torture. I spend every night hard. I am trying my damndest not to push Bella too much. I want her to come to me. But my fantasies are running rampant and I cannot stop the hand that drifts lower across my abdomen and down to my tortured member.

_I am lying in bed, quietly looking at Bella in the moonlight that streams in through the gauzy curtains hung in the bedroom. She is restless and tossing in her sleep. As she rolls over once more, the button on her shirt comes loose, causing the silken material to part over the gentle curves of her bosom. Her skin is pale, luminous, and oh, so tempting. I can't help but reach a single finger to trace the valley between her beautiful breasts. She is so soft, like touching the petals of the most delicate flower. That is how I see her, as a blush tipped cream rose. So pure, with such potential for passion._

_Suddenly her hand rises to touch the line I have just followed. I am transfixed watching her. After a moment, she is no longer satisfied just tracing in between her glorious mounds, and her hand slips inside her sleep shirt. She is cupping her breast, and more than anything I ache to be her hand. Soon, she rolls onto her back, pushing her chest skyward. Her body in profile is exquisite. The arch of her neck, the swell of her breasts, the plane of her flat belly, are all simply breathtaking._

_The air is slowly being permeated with the unmistakable scent of my love. In her sleep, her passion is freed, and slowly the hand previously gripped under her hair moves down the flat silky expanse of her belly, past her hips, and into her panties. Her scent strengthens as her hips slowly roll and press into the mattress beneath us. I am spellbound, unable to move or even make a noise. I am terrified to awaken her and stop this show of brazenness. However, I am also ridiculously hard, and aching._

_It is what happens next that breaks me from my purgatory. She breaths out my name. And with that whispered moan, I am freed. I start to slowly kiss down her neck, unbuttoning the few remaining closures on her top. I run my tongue down the trail I have already followed with my finger and taste the skin there. She is fragrant, smooth, and perfect. Her taste on my tongue alone is nearly enough to send me over the edge. But I hold on. I must make this as wonderful for my delicate love as I can. After all, she is giving me the gift of herself. Slowly I make my way to the waist of her satin shorts, gently hooking my thumbs into them as I drag them lower. I am trembling, touching the soft skin of her abdomen as I lower her shorts to reveal the treasure below. I hear her gasp, and I know she is awake, but she doesn't stop me. She simply runs her fingers through my hair, latching on and anchoring her hands there. She makes the sweetest moans as she shifts her hips, desperately trying to get me closer to where she needs me. I am only too willing to oblige her. Her scent is intoxicating and I would gladly spend the rest of my days just breathing her in._

_I have just reached out my tongue to part her lips and rub my nose across her swollen nub as she again moans out my name with a heavenly sigh as I explode all over my hand, with my own guttural groan of release._

It's been a total of eighteen days that we have been together. We have had to relocate. I moved us to be closer to my little sister. That was two weeks ago. The move had been a fight in and of itself. I had to slip GHB into Bella's drink with her dinner and wait for her to pass out. I got her to swallow an ambient as well, thinking it was Tylenol. It was just to keep her asleep for the drive. I needed her not to fight me, and not to know where we were heading. She's surprising heavy for such as tiny girl, at least when she's dead weight.

I have realized that I need assistance in my scheme to be with Bella. I hadn't thought she would take this long to come around to being comfortable with me. Perhaps that was short sighted of me. But I never thought she would need so much supervision. I am constantly on edge, in case my very crafty girl finds another way to try to get away. Though she doesn't approve of my methods in trying to win over my mate, my sister is helping me nonetheless. Her assistance gives me more time to spend with my love, and for that I will forever be grateful. She brings groceries and news to this remote cabin in the woods. It was she that told me to move to a safer location. The news was still covering Bella's abduction heavily and her family was now offering a sizable reward for her return. It was attracting too much attention near our former home city. Seattle was abuzz with talk of the kidnapping of Bella Conti. How upset I was for not having destroyed her cell phone when I had the chance. If she had never made that call, everyone would have just assumed she ran off. Perhaps they would even have come up with the idea that she ran off with her lover, as she had. They just wouldn't have known that it wasn't necessarily her choice to run off, at least not at first.

To escape the news and the scrutiny, I had decided to take Bella to a hunting cabin owned by my family closer to where I grew up in Oregon. It was isolated, but comfortable. My sister was helping by bringing food and news. I couldn't very well have cable hooked up here. Bella would only be upset by the reminders of the life she can't go back to. I still couldn't understand why she continued to cry out for her family at night. I knew there was some distance between her and them. Why else would she have chosen to legally change her name? Her answers on this had been less than convincing when I asked her about it. Really, who needs to change their name just not to be associated with her brother's law firm? I am sure that she would have been able to make it on her own even with the Masen name. It's not like a pharmacy technician was really a competitive field, or even something that the financial company would help with.

Even after the time we had spent together, I still felt so in the dark about my love. I knew nothing would change my feelings for her, but I was just so ready for her to drop her guard and really be with me, they way she so often was in my dreams. It was just a matter of time after all…_

* * *

_

Go check out Chapter 2 of our sideshot, Victims of Rage. It inserts here, before Chapter 8 of Obsessed.

We love reviews! Thanks for reading.


	9. Chapter 8

Obsessed

Chapter 8

Bella Pov

I had lost track of the time I had been here and was slowly losing hope of ever getting away. I was starting to regret not just embracing my family and their twisted views and arranged marriage ideas. When Edward first approached me with the idea of marrying me to a stranger so they could unite families I thought he was kidding. Then I was informed that my parents, Emmett and Rose, and Edward had all had arranged marriages. My brother James was the only one who married for love having shared my ideas of soul mates. After that talk the already strained relationship I had with my eldest brother just crumbled; not to say I don't love him, I just scoff at his ideas and beliefs.

But now being here in this godforsaken cabin with Jasper and no one else I can't help but wish I were home. When I left the family, I packed what I could and took off to make it on my own, telling my mom I needed space. I decided I didn't want to be a Masen anymore knowing what it entailed so I started using my mother's maiden name. I was determined to sever all ties and be my own person. Oh how wrong I was. I really could use my family now.

I heard the front door close; knowing it would be Jasper I got up and changed into sweats and a t-shirt quickly. I figured it was better to be more clothed since all I had on were shorts and a tank. "Bella?" I heard Jasper say. Reluctantly I answered telling him I am in the bedroom. He walked in with a huge grin on his face and looked from me to the bed and back again. I stood up and moved to the chair on the other side of the room thinking it maybe a safer bet. He sighed loudly and sat on the end of said bed.

I wanted to distract him from whatever thoughts he was having about that bed. I racked my brain for safe topics, but came up empty-handed. I did have a question that I had wanted to ask since the basement but my nerves had failed me every time I started to voice it not wanting to piss him off again. I cleared my throat and decided to be brave.

"Jasper, I have something I want to ask you about."

"Ok shoot angel"

I wondered if he knew how annoying that nickname was? "Well I found a box in the basement that said Alec and I was wondering who he is and why you have his box." I said while looking down, pretending to be interested in the pattern on the chair.

He was quiet, too quiet, so I slowly lifted my head expecting to see anger. Instead I found him with a pained look on his face and his eyes clenched shut. He started rocking back and forth muttering to himself then he fisted his hands in his hair and kept repeating "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, I'm am so sorry, it was an accident, Oh my god I am sorry, you were my only friend." His voice was escalating, and he was rocking faster and faster, his breathing turning to sobs.

I had no idea what to do or think on the one hand this is my kidnapper but on the other hand he is clearly in pain. Sighing I got up and as gently as I could I pulled his hands from his hair and tilted his chin so he had to look up at me.

"Jasper, are you alright? I didn't mean to upset you I was just curious."

Then his whole demeanor changed he went from sad to pissed in seconds. "Bella, I don't want your pity. I want you to just admit you love me and let me worship you the way I have dreamed of since I first laid eyes on you. I am patient but there is only so much I can take and its time for you to give yourself to me," he said. His hands latched on to my wrists tightly, eliminating any chance of putting some distance between us.

I tried to pull away to no avail he only tightened his grasp. It was my own fault for feeling guilty and trying to console him. He swung me around till I was flat on my back on the bed and began to kiss me all over my face saving my lips for last he pushed a kiss to my unwilling mouth and pried my lips open and shoved his tongue into my mouth. When I began to gasp for air he let my lips go with one last quick smack and then began to lavish attention to my neck while using one hand to pull my arms over my head and hold them there. Meanwhile, he used the other to push my shirt up. When he got my shirt as far enough up that it was bunched up under my chin and armpits, he started kissing my breasts and sucking my nipples. I kept trying to squirm away while trying to remember the self-defense training I had had. I got an idea. I didn't have much leverage, but it was worth a try. Leaning up as far as I could go with my hands pinned and Jasper kissing my chest I brought my leg up to knee him but all he did was rub his cloth covered hard on over my thigh and then bring the rest of his weight over on top of me. 'Well,' I thought, 'that was a bust.'

He started to kiss back up to my neck again and this time I knew he was heading for my mouth so when he got close enough I jerked my head up and head butted him right in his nose. I heard a satisfying crack and blood started to pour out so I knew it was broken. He jumped up quickly letting me free and I righted my clothes. He brought his hand up to catch the blood and turned to me with a furious look on his face. "You're going to pay for that you little bitch. I have been lenient with you but now you're going to learn your place." I didn't even see him raise his fist before it collided with my jaw and everything went black.


	10. Chapter 9

_Happy 4th of July! As a special holiday treat, you're getting a chapter a whole week and a half early! That's better than Fireworks, right? Hope everyone is enjoying their day._

_Just a reminder to Check out our companion to this story, Victims of Rage. It gives more info from Bella's family's POV and there will be some important things covered there that may help you with this one. We are updating it on the opposite weeks from this story's updates, so we'll have the next chapter for you on Thursday._

Now, on with the show...

? Pov

I was dreaming. I knew I was dreaming. It was the dream that always haunts me, the one where I see Maria and I know what is going to happen. It's the same every time. She's on the swing in the big tree in her parents' yard, smiling and happy while she swings. She's so full of life and laughter, looking at me with the biggest smile splitting her face. Suddenly, she leans back to pump her legs and swing higher, but when she comes back up, her face ashen grey and sunken eyes, with blood streaming from her lips and her eyes bulging from her head. There was vicious bruising all around her throat, marks from the hands that had broken her and taken the life from her body as surely as they stole the breath from her lungs. Every time I dream this, I run, trying to reach her before this point. My legs are too slow though, feeling like I'm wading through waist high mud, quicksand pulling me down and stopping me from saving her. I can't ever make it in time and then I hear the same thing in my head. Her voice echoes in my mind long after the dream has ended and I wake up screaming.

"You did this, you introduced me to him, its all your fault and I hate you for it."

I try to get my breathing under control and relax again in the early morning hours. It was at that moment I became aware that my phone was ringing. Not wanting to wake my sister Bree or my nephews up I answered it quickly.

"Hello" I say into the receiver.

"My man, I am in serious need of your help. There has been some bad shit happen and my family and I need your expertise." James says on the other end of the phone.

"You have my attention, what is going on?" I ask

"Sarge, you remember me telling you about my sister, Bella? Well she's been kidnapped. Even with all of our connections and everything we are coming up empty handed. The last contact we had with her was almost two weeks ago when she managed a call to my mother. Since then, silence, and not a trace of who has her or why. She gave us a first name, but it doesn't make any sense and we think it's a fake. We could really use your help here," James states sadly.

"Sure, J. Um, just let me figure out a couple things here and book a ticket. I will be on the next flight out. I'll call you when I land for directions."

"No if you're coming all this way then my brothers and I will pick you up. I am sorry to involve you in all this but your former Black Ops I thought between you and me, we may come up with something, anything to help get my baby sister back."

"Ok, I will let you know as soon as I book a flight and-"

James interrupts me saying "We have a private jet that will meet you and bring you here just be at the airport in 2 hours and thanks again for agreeing to come. I definitely owe you big time for this, Sarge. We'll have a salary set up for you and an expense account. I know you're not officially employed right now, and we really need your help, so this is our way of saying thank you."

"Can do and you owe me nothing, man. You have saved my ass some many times; it's time I repay a few debts. See you soon"

I quickly pack what I need and tell Bree that I will be back at some point, explaining the situation to her. She is sickened that someone can do that to another person and wishes me luck. I hug her and my two young nephews goodbye and am out the door to the airport. Upon arriving I notice a man holding a white paper with my name on it shaking my head I can't help but laugh, thinking I have seen this very same thing in so many movies. "That's me" I tell the man. We take off a short time after. Roughly two hours later we are landing in Washington at the private airstrip. I get my bags and head into the airport. Upon entering I see yet another man with my name again I tell the gentlemen I am who he is looking for and he leads me to a dark tinted Mercedes. It's only once we've landed that it occurs to me that I never told James where I had been staying.

We have my bags loaded and in no time are pulling up a huge gated estate that looks menacing in the darkness of the evening. The driver punches a code into the gate and we are granted access. We stop in a large circular driveway and the driver opens my door as I step out the front door opens to reveal James and what I presume is the rest of his family.

After introductions are complete we sit and start to brainstorm, figuring out all the clues we have in the case so far. It really isn't much just a few facts Edward had gathered from Angela and Bella's call about a man holding her hostage. The name they told me that she had said made my blood run cold. I thought, _Jasper? No, it had to be a coincidence because there was no way_. At least that was the hope I held to as Maria's sweet face came back into my thoughts and I processed this new bit of information Bella had given to her mother. But really, how many Jaspers could there be with some connection to this family?

* * *

Next is Chapter 3 of VoR, go check it out before you read Chapter 10 of Obsessed!

AN: we'd like to say a big thank you to everyone who reviews, but especially to our most constant reviewers: Kathy Hiester and Kouga's Older Woman on this link, and on Pheonix's link: ACW1, JxBaddicted, Green-Gremlin, and Natalie-Lynn. Your reviews make us smile and motivate us to write more.


	11. Chapter 10

Hey all, Aren't you excited? I got home from an out of state trip less than half an hour ago, and here I am updating our story for you, our readers. I also took the time while out of lovely (read: incredibly, oppressively hot) Baltimore this week to help my brother get married, _and _update our sideline story to this one, Victims of Rage. I hope you are all checking it out, it'll help you get a handle on the relationships in Bella's family. Hope everyone else on the East Coast here kept cool this week. Here's your Sunday treat!

Obsessed

Chapter 10

Jasper POV

I made sure Bella was out and went into the bathroom to tend to my now broken nose. I cleaned up my face and stuffed toilet tissue up in my nostrils. I hoped Jane came by soon so she could help me set it. I would do it myself if I had to but I really didn't want to attempt it alone. When I was satisfied that the bleeding had stopped and my face was clean I stepped out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom where I had left Bella unconscious.

Picking her up and slinging her dead weight over my shoulder I thought about the events that led to this. She had caught me off guard with the Alec question and I wasn't prepared to broach that topic and wasn't ready for the emotions that I felt. Then when she offered me comfort I snapped. I had gone months without any sort of friendly touch. My sexual frustration was at its peak and I had to have a taste. She was sweet as honey but then she acted like a little bitch and had to go and pull that stunt. Damn, my nose hurts! Well maybe I should give her the benefit of the doubt. She was innocent after all, and intimacy was new to her so maybe she didn't mean it. Truthfully though it didn't matter. I meant what I said about being lenient too long and it was time she learned her rightful place and stopped fighting me.

Humming as I carried Bella on my back out the door in the kitchen to the small tool shed and dropping her on the dirty concrete floor without so much as a coat. I turned and went back inside to find some dinner. A couple days in the cold with nothing she would be begging my forgiveness and for me to take her to bed and ravish her. Smiling at the thought I sat down to enjoy my food. When I was finished I took a nice hot shower and then settled on the couch to watch a DVD. I suddenly found myself wishing I had TV so I could check for updates on the search for Bella.

I must have dozed off because the next thing I know there is someone banging on the door. Opening it I found my sister Jane with a pissed look on her face. "Would you mind explaining this to me my dear brother?" Jane says.

Looking at the copy of the local newspaper she is holding up I notice the headline. 'Seattle girl Isabella Masen still missing. Family offering a reward of $500, 000.00 for her safe return and 100, 000.00 for any information on Isabella's whereabouts.' There was an interview with her mother Renee and her brother Edward along with a picture of Bella. I glanced over it quickly and then met Jane's steely gray eyes as she tapped her foot on the wood floor. "Well explain yourself right now, because you told me the love of your life this time had no family and now she's in the paper with, guess what? A worried sick family!" She huffed.

Rolling my eyes I motioned for her to join me in the living room. Once we were seated on the brown suede couch I sighed and told her that Bella didn't want her family to know where she was they didn't have contact and that's why we left Washington.

"She doesn't even have any contact with them! Her name isn't even Masen. She had it changed a couple of years ago to Conti. She doesn't want them to know her, or anything about her life, let alone our relationship."

She listened and seemed to be pondering what I had told her. After a while she said "Ok, if what you say is true, then where is she now? I have been dying to ask since I arrived but with you I can't get a word in edge wise but what the hell happened to your nose?" Jane had that nasty smirk on her face, the one that delighted in other people's discomfort as she surveyed the damage Bella had inflicted on my face.

"She is being punished for disobedience and is locked away to contemplate her mistakes. As for my nose, well, she got caught up in the heat of passion and broke it on accident. She is very remorseful." I was lying through my teeth at this point, and I knew it, but hopefully Jane wouldn't. Also, something was telling me that Bella was indeed sorry for what she had done. It was the same way I knew we were meant to be together. The Fates told me.

I felt bad about lying to Jane because when it came down to it she was the one constant person in my life; she had always been there for me. But I couldn't tell her the truth or I would loose her just like I had lost everyone else. I was determined to keep Jane and my Bella, no matter what it took.

"Oh brother mine." Jane suddenly piped up.

"Yes sister dear?" I asked sweetly.

"You said Bella is locked up for disobedience. Where exactly is she locked up?"

"She's in the shed until she learns he lesson. She'll get no sympathy from me, nor will you provide her any." I said, warning her not to involve herself in our domestic spat. It simply wasn't any of Jane's business and it made me angry that she was questioning me yet again.

"Jeez, chill! I was only asking. Did you at least give her a blanket or something out there? It's only like 40 degrees tonight and God knows, we don't need another Maria situation on our hands, now do we?"

"No, I told you no sympathy so that means nothing until she apologizes! You keep out of this; it isn't your problem! This is between my fiancé and me. And you know nothing about what Maria and I had or what happened!" I snarled at my tiny sister. But despite her fragile, elfin appearance, she was stronger than one might assume. I knew exactly how strong Jane was. She was a force to be reckoned with when she was upset. I feared I had just given her the push over to that side of the emotional spectrum.

"Yeah? Well I know more than you think! I know you claimed Maria was the love of you existence. I know she was engaged to … him and you tried to steal her away. I know that that didn't end so well. I hate to break it to you, but it obviously went wrong somewhere because now Maria's dead and you're _in love_ again. Did this one actually agree to marry you? Does she know about Maria?" Her beautiful pale face twisted into a sneer as she made quote marks with her fingers as she said the words "in love."

"This whole thing is none of your business! Bella is different. She will love me for all I have done for her. It's only a matter of time. I will break her; that I promise you. I won't have another _Maria situation,_ as you so eloquently put it, because this time there isn't anyone to interfere. This one is all mine." I state. I know I am losing control, but I am tying desperately to hold on. But this isn't how it's supposed to be. Bella and I are meant to be together. I know it, she knows it, she's just playing hard to get. I'm not ready for Jane to be seeing this, us together. I just need more time and then it will all be perfect. Everything will be perfect!

"Whatever, little brother. Just make sure, because I am not going to help you clean up your mess this time if it comes to that. Once was more than enough. And for god sakes I am at least giving the girl a blanket. I mean, come on, she'll freeze out there tonight." Jane looks up at me, exasperated. I know I'm being stubborn, but she just brings that out in me.

"Ok, fine, take her a blanket! But only because I don't want her to freeze. I only want her to suffer a little and consider all her options carefully before I let her come back in." I turn away from my sister, no longer willing to face the condemnation in her eyes. I can't handle that from her. Everyone else always looks down on me, I can't see that look from Jane too.

"You know, this might go better if you are a little more gentle with her," Jane says softly as she heads out the door and goes to the back of the cabin, towards the tool shed.

As Jane went to the shed to give Bella a blanket I couldn't help but think of the days to come when I had my angel back in my arms and she was finally a docile kitten and not a fierce tiger, when I could stroke and love her as I wished. I knew it was coming, soon, I just had to be patient a while longer. Bella was meant for me, made for me, to be my perfect match. And someday soon, after she had waited the appropriate amount of time, she would be all mine. She would give herself to me freely, opening her arms and her bed to me. Then we could be married and live peacefully forever. I could even tell her about Alec then. She wouldn't judge me. I knew that. I just had to wait a little longer, and everything would be as perfect as a fairy tale. We would make our own modern day Happily Ever After. That thought made me giddy as I dozed into a peaceful sleep later that night to dream of the day Bella said she loved me.

Thanks for reading. Reviews are better than family weddings! Cheers, Balti K


	12. Chapter 11

Obsessed

Chapter 11

Bella Pov

I noticed the cold first and then the pain in my cheek. I swear the lights were exploding behind my eyes in perfect time with my pulse. I was so cold that my teeth had started to chatter, which was certainly not helping with the throbbing in the left side of my face. I raised myself up gently to avoid the impending nausea and dizziness that went along with having your block knocked off by a psycho. When I got as far up as I could without losing my lunch I looked around, noticing it was dark, damp, and freezing. There were spiders' webs in all the corners, so old they had been abandoned long ago and new ones set in front of them. I thought to myself 'Damn, I ended up in the basement again' but taking another peek I saw some cracks in the wooden structure and saw dark sky. This wasn't as big as the cabin had been, only about ten feet long by ten feet wide. There were a variety of yard tools hung on hooks around the room and an old-fashioned push mower in the corner, the kind without a motor, powered solely by you. I figured I must be in some kind of outdoor tool shed. At least it was a step up from a basement, I guess. After all, I was alone in here.

I had no idea how I got here but I was assuming he had brought me here and intended for me to either apologize or die as I took in the fact that I had no blanket and was currently sitting on a concrete floor. I had no intention of doing either. It was strategy time. I grabbed a broom from one of the hooks and used it to clear the cobwebs and then the pile of dead bugs from a spot along the wall. There were some old lawn chair cushions on a shelf and I grabbed those down. Once I was as comfortable as I could be, I sat back to consider things. Jasper's reaction when I asked about Alec wasn't what I had been expecting. I was just trying to put together some of the pieces of who Jasper was so when I got out of this, we would have an easier time catching him. But as soon as I asked, he seemed to just totally shut down. But I was even more appalled at myself for being vulnerable to his emotional outburst. I was so opposed to seeing anyone else suffer that I put myself in his grasp. Now I felt dirty and wanted to peel my skin of like a snake to further rid his touch. I could still feel his hands roaming across my body, my wrists felt bruised from his tight hold on them. Soon I was sobbing. I didn't feel bad for hurting him, I wanted him to feel some pain. I now held my busted face as a badge of honor. I knew I had stopped him from taking me. My shirt was a little torn, but my pants were fine. I had a few drops of blood on them even, his blood. All these conflicting emotions; the rage, the helplessness, the regret for how I treated my family, were rapidly overwhelming me. I was starting to break down and I knew how dangerous that could be for me. Through all of this I had been strong but now my determination was waning. Until now I had high hopes of family rescuing me but that dream to was withering away and I couldn't help but cry. At least if I got it out now, maybe I could be stronger when I had to face him again.

I wasn't sure how long I sobbed. Calming a bit, I heard steps coming toward my small prison. After some fumbling noises, along with a few muttered curses, the door swung open and I came face to face with a petite blonde girl staring at me. In her one hand she held a coat and the other a blanket. Stepping cautiously toward me she knelt down.

"Are you alright, Bella?" she asked.

I quickly swiped away as many tears as possible and looked at her. She had short blonde hair, gray eyes, and a confused look on her pretty face. "Who are you and how do you know my name?" I asked just as confused as she seemed to be. Laughing gently she said "My name is Jane, A….Jas… ah I believe you already know my brother."

"Your brother! He said he was an only child."

"Oh he did, did he? Well, wishful thinking on his part perhaps, but sadly no." Jane smiled softly with a gentle shake of her head. "I brought you these to keep you comfortable. I hope they help. I do apologize for him, he has a bit of a flair for the dramatic."

"Thanks" I said taking the jacket and blanket. Wincing slightly when I lifted my arm into the jacket I finally managed to pull it on. I guessed that punch had some oomph behind it because my entire left side ached. Apparently my wince didn't go unnoticed by Jane who grabbed my chin and pulled me closer inspecting the damage. Sighing she let go and muttered something to herself.

"I am really sorry about all this Bella, had I known what he had planned or I would've tried to talk him out of it. Be patient with him though, he's been through a lot and suffered a great deal. That's not an excuse, but still. I'll talk to him and see about getting you out of here as quick as possible." Jane said.

I really didn't get this. She's his sister and knew he was going to kidnap me? She let him? But now she's trying to help me, at least a little? What is up with this family? Are they all crazy? Have I landed in the Twilight Zone or something, where they think you can kidnap someone and force them to love you? Is this shit normal for their family?

"Uh, Jane, can I ask you something?" I asked quietly

"Sure I guess, but if I choose not to answer don't take offense," was her reply.

"Ok, well a couple weeks ago I pissed your brother off and ended up in the basement. Anyways while down there I noticed a box marked Alec and inside was a picture. Who is he? Is he the other guy in this picture?" I said in a rush handing her the picture. I was pointing to the only one of the three men I didn't recognize.

"What do you mean the other guy, Bella? Do you know this last guy in this picture?" She seems like she's starting to get suspicious, but I have no idea why.

"Yeah, um the one is my brother James and I had intended to ask Jasper about knowing my brother but didn't get the chance. He had the strangest reaction to Alec's name. He looked like he was in pain, and just shut down. It was after that when I tried to comfort him… He attacked me. Jane, I think he really may kill me; you have to help me get out of here! "

She started to look a bit pale so I called out her name with no luck. She was zoned out then she looked at me with terrified eyes.

"Bella, you mean to tell me James, as in James Masen, is your brother? But how? Your last name is Conti. Does my brother know any of this?" She was firing off questions so fast I could barely keep up.

"I changed my last name when I left their house. And yeah he's one of my big brothers. I have no idea what Jasper knows or doesn't know. It never came to that. He seems to think he knows everything about me, including that I'm actually in love with him and that we're going to be married and live happily ever after. He hasn't really asked for much information and I haven't volunteered it," I said.

She was still mumbling to herself about James and my family. Apparently she knew them or at least knew of them. I caught a few things she said, mostly my brother's name and then she worked out that if I was related to James I had to be Edward's beloved baby sister and Aro was my uncle. There was something thrown in about a newspaper and "stupid brother." I just let her ramble after all I knew all of that already but I had no idea how it was that she did. I decided against my better judgment not to ask somethings were better left to question.

Jane Pov

All I could think to myself was what an idiot my dear brother was. To kidnap a mafia princess is just begging for death. I knew there wasn't anyway he would have taken her without going to Jenks for and getting personal information but how was it he didn't work out that this was Edward Masen's little sister. For crying out loud, apparently he served with James, according to that picture!

When I had originally agreed to help my brother with this, I knew it wasn't going to end well. It never does with him. First there was Maria; he couldn't stay away from her even after I stepped in and begged him to leave it alone. He was convinced she loved him and was meant to be his. When she rejected him the last time, well we had a bit of a situation to take care of and it wasn't pretty. That was the breaking point for me. I told him I wasn't going to help him anymore and I didn't talk to him for months but one call changed all that.

I received word through a mutual friend that _he_ was back in the states. I knew my brother needed to know this so I finally broke down and called him. Unfortunately, I was too late to stop him from this scheme he was in again. He already had Bella, and had no intention of letting her go. My brother was frighteningly driven, and once he gets an idea in his head, it's nearly impossible to dissuade him. I had _really_ hoped that his Bella wasn't the same Bella in the papers and all over the news. That could only rain all sorts of hell down on our heads. I knew that the Masen family wouldn't settle for just her kidnapper's head, they would want everyone he'd ever known or loved to go down with him, while they made him watch. The mafia was not known for mercy, especially when you attacked one of their own. But the coincidence was too much. Really what were the chances that there were two different women, both named Isabella, both who preferred to be called Bella, taken at the same time, both within the city of Seattle? Of course my brother was _in love_ with the worst girl possible to mess with.

When I had brought up my original reason for getting back in touch with my brother, I learned he already knew about _his_ return and had sent his minions (as nice a word as I can call his so called friends) to take care of it. Of course they lost him and gave up. I on the other hand kept tabs on our dear friend through my own, better, network and knew he was currently with Bella's brother and family. I just knew at that first conversation with my brother that this was going to be trouble and all this just proved it further. Karma really is a bitch!

I took some time to think all this information over before going in to talk to my brother again. There was no way he was going to make it out of this alive without some serious help, regardless of what he thought. I couldn't figure out how he could not realize who Bella's family was. If she really had changed her name, maybe he figured it was because she didn't want to be associated with them anymore, but that doesn't mean they don't care for her. I could tell just from our brief interaction that Bella wasn't involved with the business like all her siblings and in-laws were. She's too sweet and innocent. I imagine she just didn't want the judgment and assumptions that probably go along with the Masen name. After all, I had never met her before this evening, but I was a bit nervous to have any dealings with her at all. I'm sure she's used to people trying to use her, or her brothers are trying to protect her from the danger of their life.

Of course, Bro hadn't been in this part of the country in years, and when he was here, he wouldn't have been aware of the seedy business of Seattle's crime scene. I can see that perhaps James would not have revealed even that his family had money when they served together, let alone where that money came from. Not really the best topic of conversation amongst a group of Jarheads who are excited to give up their lives for the honor of the great US of A. Those boys don't like people who break or even bend rules. Marines follow rules, and have a strict code of honor, which usually conflicts with drugs, money laundering, paying off cops, etc. Also, the Masens' rise to power had been pretty sudden. An assassination of the head syndicate, and two weddings to consolidate the power of three remaining families, and suddenly Charles Masen is the most powerful man in the Northwest. All that power flowed down to Edward as the first son and most likely heir. Not to mention that he was perfect to run the organization, brilliant, intuitive, and ruthless. The man's reputation was enough to make me shudder and pull my thoughts away to other topics.

I sat on the porch of the cabin and smoked another cigarette while I looked up at the moon and thought. Bella seems like such a good girl. I feel horrible for her having caught my brother's eye. As much as I'd like to see him in a relationship with someone like her, I'd prefer it were real, and reciprocal. I understand that he's not stable right now and I really have been trying to get him to see reason with this scheme of his. If he had picked any other girl, I would have probably tried to convince her to give things a shot, but I'm going to be a bit selfish on this one, I think. You see, I like breathing, and having the use of my legs, and having all my appendages in their proper spots. Messing with the Masen Family was not a good idea unless you have a very sincere death wish. I needed a plan if we were going to get out of this with even a shred of hope.

Flicking my butt into the large coffee can on the railing, I stood up and headed inside. I stopped just long enough to set his nose before I left the man who was trying so hard to get me killed. I had work to do tomorrow.

The next morning I got up and dressed, heading to the office I knew Jenks would be at today. He was nothing if not predictable. Today was his "downtown day." If I thought this could have waited, I could have seen him when he came in to the bar late tonight. The bar I worked at was one of his favorite places to meet up with some of his informants, and I knew he was due to meet one of his guys. But something was telling me that time was of the essence today. I needed to know exactly what information Jay had given my brother. There was no way he gave him everything he had, and I need to know why. The holes might be the way to save us all from the shit-storm that was brewing right over my head.

I strode right into Jenks' office, not even acknowledging his associate at the door. It wasn't like I was a threat and he knew it. The jeans I was poured into left no room for a weapon. There was no one else in the room with Jay; he was reading the paper as I strode in and sat down across the table from him.

"Ah, Jane, isn't this a pleasant surprise! Usually I come to your establishment for the favors to be found there. This is quite the turn of the tables. What can I do for you?" He was nothing but pleasant and friendly, but I detected a slight unease in him nonetheless.

"Well, Jay, it seems that my brother has gotten himself in a bit of a bad position, which may require some special assistance to get out of. I'm doing a bit of reconnaissance, to determine how deep this mess is."

"Hmm… interesting. And how may I be of any help to you? You know I am a simple contract lawyer, just here to try to offer some help to the less fortunate in this neighborhood. You know, disagreements with landlords, unfair persecution from the police." He leaned back in his chair, templing his fingertips together and bringing them to his droopy chin.

"Cut the shit, Jay. You and I both know that you delivered a file of information to my brother about one Bella Conti. I believe however, that the file you gave him is far less than accurate."

"Jane, everything I gave your brother in that file is true."

"I have no doubt that it is. However, I think we both know that you left out some rather significant details, details which may have now put all our lives in danger." I eyed him levelly, daring him to deny this.

At my look, Jay lifted his head and caught the eye of his guard at the door, who then stepped out and shut the door behind him.

"Okay Jane, you're right. I left out some information about Bella that perhaps in hindsight I shouldn't have. But I had my reasons at the time."

"I can understand that, but right now I need to know what you did tell him, so that I can try to save us all"

"Well, nothing really that he couldn't have found by checking her phone records and doing a Google search. I gave him the basics of the family structure, meaning names and relationships to her as well as their official employment. She went to school, has two married brothers, one sister, also married, makes a weekly call home, works at the pharmacy as a pharmacists' aid.

"Look Jane, you have to realize that sometimes they use my services in acquiring information too. And they pay much more than your brother did. How would it look if suddenly I were telling other people of the illicit involvements of my most powerful, and frightening, clients? Not a good business plan for me, I assure you. I had no idea he was going to pull something this foolish or I would have turned him down flat. I can't even fathom how he got close enough to her to do anything!"

By this point, Jenks was looking truly stressed and mopping his forehead with a silk hanky from his pocket. I almost felt bad for him.

"Jay, I hate to tell you this, but I am not going down for this. If they come after me, I will sing your name from the mountaintops! So what we are going to do now is sit here, and come up with a plan to hopefully get us all out of this catastrophe alive!"

Jay and I had sat for hours, going over any idea we could think of. He had already heard rumblings through the grapevine that Edward was running low on patience. He had every available person on his payroll, as well as others for people owing a favor or two, looking for any clue as to Bella's whereabouts. They had even flown in a former Black Ops buddy from James' time in the Corps. I had known this already, though. Threats were being issued to anyone and everyone that if they wanted to keep their head attached at the neck, they had better be on the right side of this situation, meaning either helping the Masens, or staying out of it altogether. After hours of discussion, Jay and I could only come up with one idea that seemed like it had any hope of working for any of us; Jay, me, Bella, or my brother.

That one last idea and speck of hope is what lead me to be here, stepping off the elevator and into the lions' den. I took a deep breath and opened the glass door with the discreet brass nameplate over it… Masen Financial. I just hope the CEO is in a generous mood today…

* * *

Well now, who wants to face and angry mob-boss Edward? I promise he's still sexy, yet deadly!

VoR Ch 4 is next in the story line. Check it out before you continue on with Obsessed!

Reviews are like crack, we're hooked on them.

Cheers!


	13. Chapter 12

Ok Guys, this is an important one! As always, we own nothing but the plot.

Obsessed

Chapter 12

? Pov

I sighed as I thought again about everything Jane had told us. When we had gotten the call to meet at Edward's office immediately, I knew something was up. Jane had come to confess all, hoping to save herself. I suspected she was also more concerned for Bella's welfare than she let on. When I had first heard that a man named Jasper had Bella I hoped it was just coincidence but that proved to be a lot to ask for being that his sister confirmed me darkest fears to Edward jut hours ago. As he relayed the GPS coordinates for the cabin they were holed up in somewhere in Oregon a plan started to form in my mind. I knew that James would never let me out of here without him but I was glad that Edward and Emmett were staying behind. I was also very glad James had ceded control to me. This locate-and-retrieve mission would be quicker and more effective if it were just the two of us. James and I had gone on enough missions together, some very similar to our current situation, to be able to work quickly, silently together with lethal force. No worries about someone panicking and getting us discovered or killed. And James and I worked well together. I could predict and anticipate his movements, as I'm sure he could predict mine. That was a relationship that couldn't be forged on the fly, and I was happy I had him by my side. I looked over the maps and planned out our attack. I explained my thoughts and ideas to them and they agreed readily. A quick side trip to Edward's armory and James and I were packed and ready to go not an hour later.

"She wanted me to promise that no harm would befall her brother, but if it's needed and there's no other way, just protect my sister. There maybe no choice in the end. I would however prefer to get him back here alive. I have some questions for him. But I'll honor my word. You get Bella back here safe, you can decide his fate." Edward said as he shook my hand on our way out.

"I swear to protect Bella with all that I am," I said.

"Let's get this party started, my man. I am so ready to hurt this asshole for thinking its ok to touch my baby sister." James said heading to the garage to get his car.

I just shook my head and continued after him. I got almost all the way out the door before Bella's mom stopped me. Hugging me she said "Good Luck. Please bring my baby home"

"That's a promise, Mrs. Masen," I said pulling away and getting into the car with James.

The way we figured it our trip would take us about five hours but the way James planned to drive we may make it in three. I was praying to whatever deity was listening that Bella would be alright for my sanity and her family's. I was already attached to her before from just letters and pictures I'd seen, but now it's was more. I wanted to be her knight in shining armor and rescue the damsel in distress. I was just hoping like hell after all she had been through that she would trust me and believe everything I had to tell her after she was safe.

_**3Hrs Later**_

We were pulling into Mount Hood National Forest where Jane had told us her brother's cabin was. James pulled the car off and pulled into the trees to keep it hidden and killed the engine. We were on a deserted logging road on the other side of a slight ridge just overlooking the cabin. I checked the coordinates again on my handheld locator. We were just about a mile due north of the cabin. Turning to me and opening his black leather jacket to show me the butt of his gun he asked "Are you ready for this, my man?"

"I was born ready. Let's do this shit." I said.

Grabbing gear out of our bags and flashlights we set off in the direction Jane had sent us. We reached the top of the rise and I pulled out my binoculars to survey the situation. There was a small cabin nestled back in the woods with a rustic look and a small tool shed next to it. Noticing the smoke I nodded to James signaling this must be it. I pointed him off to the right and I took off to the left. We both instinctively kept low to the ground and stayed back within the trees. Going around to the side I glanced briefly in the window and caught movement, however I couldn't tell whether or not it was _him _or Bella. I ducked down so as not to be seen and continued on my way around. Our first objective here was to ascertain the whereabouts of everyone in the area. It should be only Bella and her captor, per Jane's instructions. I really didn't think she was lying to us. Starting past the tool shed I heard mumbling I felt around for holes in the slats and peeked in. I saw someone rocking back and forth and shining my light in the hole I saw long dark hair. I knew I had found Bella. I did a silent fist pump and touched the button on my walkie to tell James I had found his sister without alerting anyone else to our presence. I started to venture further, feeling for a door or a latch. 'Ah-ha, luck!' I thought to myself. There was a padlock on the door, but the key was in it. I removed the lock and pulled the wooden slat to open the door.

When it gave I peered into the pitch black so thick even my light did very little to help. "Bella," I whispered. I heard a sharp in take of breath and she started to mumble again I caught a little of it.

"Don't hurt me again. I am so cold. Please, Jasper, I'll be good. Just let me come back inside," she pleaded.

I saw red. How long had that monster had this innocent girl locked out here in the cold? It was just one more thing he would pay for when I got my hands on him. "Are you ok, Darlin'?" I asked making my way over to her. I sighed with a tiny bit of relief as I saw she at least had a jacket and a small blanket but it was still freezing. I gently touched her shoulder and she jumped, glancing up at me. Even in the dim light I could see a bruise on her face and noticed her lip was split.

"Who are you?" she asked, leaning back from my touch and trying to shrink down.

"It's ok, Darlin', I am a friend. Your brother James is here with me. We're going to take you home, honey, I swear. Can you stand? We'll go find James and take you home. Your family is worried sick."

"I think so," she said. I helped her and managed to get her up but her legs gave out. "I'm sorry. I don't know how long I was locked in there and I haven't eaten for a while. Please don't hurt me." She said, hiccupping. I knew she was terrified and I still had yet to really tell this poor girl who I was so I swung her around and picked her up bridal style. When I was sure I had her I started walking towards the door but just as we were about to go through I heard gunshots. I ran back in and put Bella down on her makeshift bed and told her to stay put. I pulled my gun from the holster strapped to my thigh and peeked outside. I saw James running toward me around the other side of the house, still within the protection of the trees. It was just then I saw _him_ through the cabin window. He was coming through the door and stopped short when he saw me.

"Well, well, well, fancy seeing you here! How have you been?" He asked like this was a social setting or something. Man, this guy really is fucked up.

"I'll be better when I have justice for what you did to Maria, Alec." I sneered.

"Oh, Jasper! Come on, let's let bygones be bygones. However I maybe so inclined to tell you that here last words were pleading and of you. But she was mine. She was meant to be with me!" He said.

"You son of a bitch! What did she ever do to you?" I asked

"Well you see Jazz, may I call you Jazz? The answer is simple. I wanted her so I planned to take her. We were supposed to be together forever, she refused to admit it though. I just didn't factor in her loyalty to you and your pathetic engagement. I knew she just needed a grand romantic gesture. So I came for her, ready to take her away for our wedding and honeymoon trip. And do you know what she did? She laughed at me! She told me I was crazy! _She_ was crazy! There was no way I could let her throw our future away! I tried to reason with her. But then she tried to call you. She started saying horrible things, how she only started talking to me as a favor to you, and that she loved you! I snapped. I had to stop her from saying all those horrible lies. But I was too strong and strangled the life from your precious Maria. But none of that matters now. As you can see, I have moved on and found someone to love me for me. She just needs to be broken." Alec said smiling and looking at Bella.

"You sicken me, you freak. Bella doesn't love you and she never will. How could she love someone who kidnapped her, took her away from her home, her family, and then beat her up? Hell she doesn't even know the real you. She thinks you're me! Or at least this twisted version of me you seem to have cooked up. Really, Alec! Using my first name, and my mother's name? Are you that obsessed with having my life?" I snarled.

"You had it all Jasper! You had the great career, the respect of your men, and the girl of everyone's dreams! And I wanted something! So I took it. I took her! I just didn't count on you surviving." As he said that I saw him pull something out of his pocket and too late I noticed it was a gun. James came up behind Alec just as he settled the gun on me.

Everything slowed way down in that moment and became incredibly clear. Several things happened nearly simultaneously. I watched as Alec's finger squeezed down on the trigger. I saw the sneer that crossed his face, followed by the flash of victory, just before James' body collided with Alec's arm. I fell to the right, the bullet whizzing by my arm, missing me by mere inches. I heard the whistling sound it made as it flew, immediately followed by the sound of splintering wood and a sickening splat of flesh being pierced. I turned to see where the bullet from the Berretta M9 pistol Alec had fired had blasted through the wood of the shed. I could just hear the thud as Bella fell to the ground, blood staining her white shirt and starting to stain the ground.

**Ok, So did anyone else see that coming? Kudos go to Sapphire1031 who nailed it and green-gremlin who kinda figured it out! And to Natalie Lynn who got it a long time ago! Just so you know, anyone reading VoR, our side story to this, got this info on Thursday. And anyone who wants the details of Jane's confession should go read it there.**

**So leave us some love and let us know what you thought! We are admittedly review junkies. (It's safer than crack, you know!)**

**Cheers,**

**Balti K**


	14. Chapter 13

Hey all, we got a great response to last chapter. That made our day. Just to recap, so there's as little confusion as possible...  
1. Bella's been shot after James knocked into Alec, throwing his aim off Jasper.  
2. Turns out Bella's kidnapper _Jasper Hale_ is actually Alec Vincent, a former member of James' Marine company.  
3. James' friend _Sarge_ is actually Jasper Whitlock, and Alec has been mimicking his appearance and taking his name, so as to avoid the authorities, after killing the real Jasper's fiancee, Maria.

Everyone with us now? Any more questions? Just let us know.  
And on with the show!

Obsessed

Chapter 13

Alec's Pov

It was all happening so slowly. Like I was under water. Very murky, thick water. I lifted my arm to rid myself of my nemesis before I could run again with my girl. I squeezed my finger on the trigger of my gun. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the mass flying toward my arm. I felt its impact throw off my aim just as I fired. I saw the shot barely miss Jasper and blast through the brittle wood of the shed door. I saw Bella's body fall and hit the floor just inside the doorway. I saw the blood spilling from her body and starting to pool on the floor. And then, like I was suddenly thrust out of the muddy water, everything moved much too fast.

I panicked. On the one hand, I had just shot my love. Her life was flowing out of her from the gunshot wound in her gut, a wound inflicted by me. On the other I had a very pissed off Jasper Fucking Whitlock and what I now recognized as James Masen to deal with. If they got their hands on me, I would not survive this evening and I knew it. But at this moment they were both on their knees rushing to Bella's aid. Fight for her, or flee for myself? I stood there, wavering, but eventually, self-preservation wins out for all of us. I backed up until I hit the side of the house and when I saw James rush forward to help Jasper with his sister I sprinted through the house. I grabbed my bag and my laptop. I threw clothes and folders into the bag and threw my M9 on top. I hoisted the bag on my shoulder, took my keys, wallet, and cell phone and ran out to my car. All this took less than 30 seconds and I was never so happy that I lived light and had not really unpacked my things. When we arrived here, I had only unpacked the clothes I bought for Bella, wanting her to be as at home as possible. I kept living out of my bag.

As I drove away out of the mountain park I had no idea if Bella was alive or dead, but right now I just needed to get away to regroup. I knew that no matter her condition, I'd get her back. After all I had done it once so it just proved how good I was. It was only a matter of time before I had her again and was reunited with my love. The one thing I couldn't understand though was how they had found me. I had been so careful. As I drove, I wracked my brains for possible leaks but was coming up short.

I drove through the night until I hit the California border and then on into the outskirts of San Jose. Pulling into a Granada Inn, I went to get a room. 10 minutes later and fifty bucks lighter in my pocket, I was opening the door to my new headquarters. I paced the small dingy room, not wanting to sit down after driving 11 hours. My mind had been racing through the whole drive, but I couldn't focus enough to make any progress. I needed to clear my head and calm down.

I took deep breaths and started to strategize. I knew Bella had been shot. I saw her go down but I knew I still needed her. I had to have a taste and I would stop at nothing to have it. If she was alive I would track her and wait till I had the opportunity to snatch her again. I had gotten her once; I could do it again. She may even seek me out. I knew she wouldn't be happy until she was back in my arms, because I wouldn't be. We were connected on a spiritual level and I needed my angel. A small smile formed on my lips as I thought of how sweet our reunion would be. I could see her running toward me, arms outstretched, a bright smile on her gorgeous lips. But then my vision soured, as she stopped running and a trickle of blood slid from those petal soft lips, while an ocean of red seeped from her abdomen.

This, of course, presented my next problem: what to do if she had died. I would just have to find her grave and dig her up. Then I would have her all to myself. I could finally have my taste of Bella's sweet nectar. And I wouldn't have to hide out anymore either. Nor would I need to share her with anyone else.

I knew that if she was dead and I had her people would think I was ill but in all truth it didn't matter to me anymore. Let everyone talk, I would have Bella. She would be outwardly silent, I knew but I also knew all the things her soul would speak straight into my heart. Her spirit would remain with me, tied together for all eternity. I would still love her, just like I had wanted since I had first seen her. She would sigh, moan, scream, beg, and call me Big Daddy Alec. Ooh, I liked the sound of that. To me sex with her would be amazing living or dead and if dead, well, it's no different than a rubber doll really. In fact probably better, a little more lifelike, or well, maybe not. But for now I would concentrate on her being alive. That was the better option.

But before I could track down my angel, the first thing I needed to do was find a new identity. Obviously, I couldn't and no longer wanted to be like that pussy Whitlock. I also knew my name wasn't safe. I hope that Bella can understand why I have to change my name. I'll have to find a way to let her know my new identity. And of course, she might need one too. I pondered and pulled out the card I had swiped from one of the cabins down the way from mine. The name said Larry Anderson. How original, but I am no Larry. It sounds old and ordinary and I am neither, so on to plan B.

Retrieving my bag, I sat it on the bed and pulled out the files I had brought. I opened one and started looking through my pictures while I opened my laptop bringing up the site I needed while I started searching for my new persona. After a few deceased, discharged, and even a M.I.A., I had 5 names left from my former platoon, two of which I knew were off limits. I had already used Jasper's name and I couldn't be James. I know they didn't share a name, but because I wanted to be with Bella, if I were posing as her brother and started to fantasize about her people might think we're nuts. So not that one either. Now I had three options I was looking at. According to their profiles for the Marines I saw Eric was of Asian descent so scratch that and Tyler was African American. Again, a no-go. So I guess I'm left with Jacob Black.

Reading all I could on his page, I was reminded that he is Native American with a darker golden skin. In order to pull this one off, I would need a tan. Fake and bake, here I come. It's a good thing I tan well. I would make an appointment for spray tan tomorrow somewhere, but after a while, that stuff still turns you orange. I needed to be fairly dark, so a good all-over tan was the way to go. I read on. Jacob grew up on a reservation in Washington, so hopefully he didn't know anyone I did. His height was listed as 6'6" and I'm 6'2", a good three inches shorter even with tall shoes, but oh well. He had black hair and brown eyes. His birthday was October 25, 1981

making him 28yrs old. Perfect, I thought. I rummaged through my bag, knowing that what I really needed would be there. Aha! I said as I pulled out the small white box. I had told my eye doctor I needed contacts for Halloween in different colors for some buddies and me. Lucky for me he was former Navy so he bought it. Taking out the blue I wore to be Whitlock I glanced in the mirror seeing my eyes in their natural dark gray for the first time in awhile. So like my sister, I thought as I opened the brown lenses. That's when it dawned on me.

Jane. She was the only one who knew where I was. And she hasn't been exactly thrilled with my relationship with Bella so far. She must have gone to the Masens and sold me out. I hoped I was wrong because as much as I love my sister, if I was right she would have to be dealt with. I would think on that later though I had too much to do before they started their search.

After I got the lenses in and found a CVS I went in and purchased scissors, hair dye, and some other essentials. I paid with the card from Larry and noticed the cashier checking me out.

"Doll, can I ask you a question?" I said, giving her a come hither smile.

"Sure," she said. Of course she was all smiles and batting eyelashes.

"Is there a beauty salon around her that does tanning?" I was using all my charm on this girl. I needed the info.

"Um yeah there's one a block from here that's really good. Is it for you?" She licked her lips and eyed me up and down. I almost felt dirty, the way she stared.

"No my wife," I lied. This girl was pretty, but I couldn't be unfaithful to Bella. As much as I needed the release, I couldn't bring myself to think of anyone but my angel that way. The cashier's face fell with my statement. She handed me my bag and card and I was on my way. On the way, I scoped out the salon the girl had directed me to. Pretty unisex, with a large display advertising their tanning special. It would do the job. When I got back to my room I found a phone book and called for an appointment at Barb's Beauty Barn. Then I proceeded into the bathroom with Jake's picture. I took the scissors and cut my hair closer cropped like Jake's and then applied the dark dye.

While I waited for my 30 minutes to be up I sat and thought about my future and Bella. Tomorrow I would have to hack into the hospitals around Mount Hood to see if she had made it. I certainly hoped so. I missed her so much. I had to get her back and soon. Then we could go somewhere no one knew us and where we didn't have to worry about her family, or mine. It was obvious to me know that no one understood our love. Once we got away from all the outside influences, we would be free. Then we could finally be together and happy.

* * *

Ok, So we know everyone is really stressed about Bella, and I promise we'll get to her next. But this was kind of necessary in the meantime. Is everyone clear on who's who now? And what's going on? Awesome. If you have questions, just ask. We may not directly give you the answer, but we'll probably address it in the next chapter. And, as we've said before, we are review junkies, and totally addicted to that little email notification we get. So leave us some love.  
One more note. Any requests for POVs in VoR? Next one is Edward's... hmmm... hot, pissed off, mafia boss Edward...

By the way, that Chap 5 in VoR up next in the timeline of our story. Go read it now, before moving on here.

Off prancing in my garden now. It's a harvesting day today. Cheers!


	15. Chapter 14

AN: As anyone reading VoR may know, my 9 year partner was diagnosed this week with a mass on his kidney. We got a second opinion which was the same as the first, that it is kidney cancer and must be removed. Though this is terrible news, I have never been so happy to live in Baltimore, where the Brady Urological Institute is located. He will undergo surgery there on the 18th to remove the entire kidney. Please bear with any mistakes in this chapter and try to send some positive thoughts our way. It's been a tough week after all, but you still got new chapters in both stories. And it's the longest chapter yet in this story. ~Balti K

As always, we own nothing but the plot. And on with the show.

Have you read VoR Chap 5 yet? It comes right before this.

* * *

Obsessed

Chap 14

BPOV

Cold.

So cold.

And the faces. Faces were swimming through my mind. I was sure they meant something, but I had no clue what that was. James, Jasper, Jane, my mother, Edward, that guy from the photo, Rose, Alice, Angela. There were words that floated through my consciousness, but I couldn't match them to their meaning.

"_It's ok, Darlin', I am a friend." _

"_You stay here, I'll take care of him."_

"_Really, Alec! Using my first name…"_

"_You had it all Jasper... I took her!"_

Then there was a loud bang, like a car backfiring, and the pain. So much pain. And the cold. I doubted I would ever be warm again.

Somewhere in the corner of my mind I could remember waking up in the shed. It was cold there, but I'd handled it. Jane… Jasper's sister, Jane, came to me. She brought me a coat. She was going to help me. But how? She left. I remember her leaving. It got so cold after that. My coat and blanket weren't enough to keep out the cold of the night. I had done everything I could think of to keep warm. I ran in place, and jumped up and down, but it was so hard to keep going, and I was tired, so tired. I just wanted to sleep. I knew it was a bad thing to do, but there was no light, and I could tell my body was shutting down from the cold. It had been a long time since I had eaten, and even then it wasn't much. Jasper had taken to limiting my food, as another method of controlling me, making me tell him how much I needed him in order to get my reward. The last thing I remembered eating was a half of a Pop Tart, and I had no idea how long ago that was. I simply had nothing left, and I would have told him anything he wanted to hear if it would get me out of this shed and into a warm bath. He had done it; he had broken me. I didn't care anymore, I just had to take a little nap now.

I was vaguely aware that I was being moved. Someone was carrying me, and we were bouncing. Every jolt echoed through my body like the recoil from a huge gun. I felt like I was being bounced around like a pinball stuck between those light-up score things. And I was still cold. Despite the heat emanating from whatever was carrying me like a giant sack of flour, I was still shaking like a leaf in a violent hailstorm. I felt about as battered as one too. But those thoughts were distant and dim. I was mostly focused on home, on my family.

_I was a child again, walking to the park with Edward. Rosalie had already dressed me in my favorite corduroy jumper, the one with the pocket in the front, and had done my hair in two matching braids. I loved going to the park with Edward. He always pushed me the highest on the swings, and we got ice cream from the corner store on our way home. Edward never let the other kids pick on me, and he would actually get in the sandbox with me and help build. Edward swung me up on his shoulders, and I squealed in laughter. He laughed with me._

"_Ah, Sorellina, what shall we do today?"_

"_I want to play on the bouncy horses, Fratello!"_

"_Of course we will. And after that, Little One?"_

"_The swings! And then we get ice cream at Hooper's on the way home!"_

"_As you wish, Bella. I'll always give you what you want."_

There was pressure on my stomach and chest, someone holding me down with a hand firmly pressed to my middle. There was the sound of a racing engine, and the rocking of a car racing down some road. I would have been tossed into the door of the car, had it not been for that hand holding me down.

"It's ok, Bella, you're going to be ok. Just hang in there. How much farther, James? You have to hurry!"

That voice had been talking to me for a while, but I couldn't understand anything it was saying. I couldn't concentrate on anything around the pain. I finally gave up and succumbed to my dreams again.

"_But WHY can't I go by myself? Katie's parents let her go to the mall alone! She doesn't have some giant scary dude following her every move! You know boys won't even _talk_ to me, Rose? They're all afraid of the big goon who's constantly around me. I don't need Thomas to go shopping with me!"_

"_Bella, you know the rules. No going anywhere without your driver. That's just how it is. You should know this by now."_

_I sighed dejectedly. "I _know _the rules. I just don't _understand _them. What's the big deal? I'm just going to get a new swimsuit! Do you know embarrassing that is, without having to bring Tommy, the Miserable Black Giant along with me? It's not like I can't just meet him at the car later. He doesn't have to follow me everywhere I go!" My 13 year old self could not stomach the thought of being watched the whole time I was shopping. It didn't help that Katie always made an ass of herself trying to flirt with him. She said she was trying to get a reaction out of him. She was largely unsuccessful._

"_Bella, I know it's uncomfortable, but you'll get used to it. You know Dad isn't going to give up on this. I had to go through it at your age too. Let me give you a tip: make nice with your gua-… driver, and send him to put back the discards, or on other little errands while you're doing things. It will give you a little space, but not so much that Dad will freak. You know the rules are only there to protect you and give Dad some piece of mind. I had to go through it, too. Some day, you'll understand, and you may even thank Dad for it."_

"_I very much doubt that."_

_That was when I started to pay more attention to the things going on around my home and family, started to realize that maybe we weren't like everyone else…_

It had gotten very loud suddenly. There were people all around me, shouting instructions to each other.

"BP is 70 over 40, and O2 stats are low. Get a bag and start pumping air!"

"I need pressure over here!"

"OR 4 is open, let's get her in there!"

There was a prick in my arm, and everything went black again.

"_Bella, I just think that before I go off to San Francisco for school, I should stop lying. I think we both know this relationship isn't going to last."_

_I nodded. I knew Riley wasn't the one for me. It was just nice to have _someone_ who was normal, who cared about me. Riley wasn't involved in any illegal businesses, he didn't have armed guards stationed around his house at all hours. He was a nice boy who was mine, separate from my family._

"_I know, Ry. That doesn't mean I can't be sad to let you go. We've been together so long." As far as high school relationships were concerned, ours was eternal. We had been dating since October of my freshman year. It was now May of my junior year._

"_Oh, Bells, I know! I'm going to miss you too. You're one of my best friends. But I think it's time to be true to myself and get out of Seattle. I need to be somewhere away from everyone here. I'm Cali bound now! Tell me you understand?" Riley was smiling at me hopefully. I couldn't deny him this. He did need to go._

"_It's ok, Ry. Just promise me you'll be safe, and take care of yourself. I hear they eat boys like you for breakfast out there," I added with a sly wink. I think both Riley and I knew that he wouldn't be dating girls once he got to California. I had seen his eyes wander too many times, though I could never yell at him for checking out other girls. My suspicions were only added to when not once in the two and a half years we were together did he push me for sex. We occasionally made out, and he grabbed my boobs a couple of times, but that was it. What teenage boy doesn't want sex? Not that I would ever tell anyone, that would be too embarrassing for me._

_Riley's eyes opened wide, momentarily shocked, before he relaxed and smiled at me again. He gently cupped my face and kissed my cheek. "I will, Bella. You take care of yourself, too. You're a great girl, you know. Just not the one for me." _

_And that was how we left it. Neither of us ever said out loud what we both knew: that Riley was gay, and that being a member my family of my family was just as dangerous as him trying to come out to his very Catholic parents. We parted there on the street, as he hoisted his duffle on his shoulder and headed into the bus station, while I got back in my chauffeured car for the ride back to the Manor._

The memories were starting to fade away, but things in the here and now weren't much clearer. I was warm now, but my head was foggy and I felt like I was still dreaming. Everything was a haze again, with names and faces rising up and sinking back down again. I heard one name again, but couldn't quite place it, Alec. Who was Alec? Then there were images surfacing, the man from the picture, he appeared in the shed. How did he get there? And where was I? I knew I wasn't in the shed anymore. It was too warm for that. Maybe Jasper had taken me back in the house? But this bed felt wrong, too hard, with weird dips in the mattress.

I was slowly becoming conscious of my surroundings, and my body. The first thing I felt was the pain in my belly, and I could hear the beeping of what sounded like a monitor. Things were coming back to me. I must be in the hospital. That loud noise, it was a gun. I must have been hit. There was something itchy under my nose, and as I tried to swipe at it, I noticed someone was holding my hands. And that someone was Edward. And he was _crying?_

My voice was barely a whisper as I squeaked out the name I always called him as a child. I wasn't entirely sure this wasn't another dream, or hallucination. After all, I certainly never thought I would see_ Edward_ in tears, ever!

"_Fratello?_"

"Bella? You're awake? Oh, Baby Girl! Can you open your eyes for me? Oh God, am I glad to see you awake! I thought I'd never see you again!"

I pried my eyes open again but I just couldn't fathom what I was seeing. Cold, distant Edward, mob boss extraordinaire, was crying, over me. I decided I must be dreaming and just went with it.

"You're crying, Edward. Did you get shot too?" I was a little concerned that my hallucinatory brother seemed to be injured too.

"No, _Sorellina_, I was not shot. I'm just a little… overwhelmed at the moment." He chuckled a little, shaking his head from side to side. "Do you remember what happened to you?"

I thought about things for a minute, then relayed as much as I could, on the chance that I was not imagining all this. "I was in the shed, and I was so cold. Then this man came to get me out. He was in the picture with James and Jasper. But then Jasper came back out, and they started arguing. But then the new man was calling Jasper Alec, and Jasper was calling the new man Jasper, and Jazz. Then the gun went off." None of this was making any sense to my brain right now. I couldn't understand all that had happened. "What happened, Edward? Who was that new man? Where am I?"

Just then I heard a door open, and though I couldn't see them right away, after a moment a doctor walked up to my bed with James in tow. She was talking to Edward as she walked, saying something about a helicopter, and moving me somewhere. She looked over the monitors on the other side of my bed and printed something out. After looking over the read-out, she removed a syringe from her pocket and moved to inject it into the line leading into my arm. The last thing I heard before the blackness took over again was Edward's voice.

"Time to go home, little one"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The next time I awoke, I was in a cushy private room in what I was sure was Virginia Mason Hospital. It looked more like a hotel suite. My mother was sitting in the corner of the room, napping in a recliner, while Alice was flipping through a catalog of "adult items." I'm guessing she was picking out new merchandise for the store. I wondered if I would see my other sister in law, Victoria, soon. I know she worked at this hospital, but I had idea what floor she worked, or even which department I was currently in. Noticing the amount of light pouring in through the windows, I guessed it must be late afternoon, nearly twilight. I hurt everywhere. I tried to roll over to face the window, and cried out in pain. Alice immediately looked up.

"Oh, Bella! You're awake! You must be hurting. Let me call Vic. She'll be here soon with your pain meds. How are you feeling? We're so happy to have you back!"

As usual, Alice chattered on needing very little input from me, which was very good, as I barely had the energy to ask for a little sip of water. She got it for me nonetheless and kept me company until Vic came with my meds. I noticed I was wearing some very nice silk pajamas rather than a hospital gown, and for once I was glad Alice was a little obsessed with clothes. I'd hate to be here for however long with nothing but crappy hospital gowns to wear. After a minute, Vic showed up. Before she gave me the shot though, she laid a kiss on my forehead and told me how glad she was to have me back home safe. According to her, everything had been a mess ever since I'd been taken and the whole family had been out of their minds with worry. She informed me while she was injecting my painkiller that James and Edward had had people combing the entire state of Washington for me. I still had no idea where I had been taken, but I guess I would find out later. The darkness was calling me now.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The next time I woke, there was a man in a suit in the room, with James, and the man from the photo with Jasper and James. They had a big binder with them, and they were talking quietly at the table. After a moment, Picture Guy looked over and caught my eye.

"You're awake," was all he said, but the way he was looking at me made me wonder if I had a giant piece of spinach in my teeth, or something hanging out of my nose. It was intense, like he was trying to figure out a puzzle.

"Um, yeah… James?" My brother was instantly at my side.

"What can I do for you, Bella? Are you in pain? Do you need the doctor?"

"Well, I would really like to brush my teeth. And then I'd like to know who the two men are, but before that, can they just step outside? I'd like to clean my face and brush my hair, if you'll help."

"Of course, sweetheart." He leaned down and dropped a kiss on the top of my head before turning to the other two occupants of the room. "Gentlemen, would you be so kind as to give us a few minutes, please. I'll step out to get you when we're ready."

Suit guy just nodded, but Picture Guy's face fell, just a little, as he nodded and rose to lead the way from the room. As he reached the door, he looked back over his shoulder, catching my eye again before swinging his head forward and walking through the doorway, followed by Suit Guy, and the click of the door lock. James raised the bed and helped me sit up against the pillows. He went searching through a familiar bag and came up with my favorite hairbrush from home. Obviously, someone had gone to my house to get some of my things. He brushed my hair, and pulled it back in a ponytail, then went to get a basin with some warm water and soap from the bathroom. As he helped me wash my face and brush my teeth, he told me that it had been a total of 24 days since I was abducted, the last two days having been spent here in the hospital. I had originally been taken to a house on the outskirts of Seattle. Then he must have gotten spooked when he realized so many people were looking for me, and he took me across the border into Oregon. The cabin Jasper had taken me to was in the Mt. Hood National Forest, and they never would have found me if Jane hadn't come forward to tell them where I was. When they were attempting to rescue me, my kidnapper had discovered them and I had been hit in the crossfire. They rushed me to a hospital in Portland, and they removed my spleen, but nothing else was seriously damaged. Once I was out of surgery and stable, they brought me back to Seattle to recover closer to the family. Through all of his explanation, James kept referring to someone named Alec. The name pricked my memory, but I couldn't quite understand the connection.

"Wait, James, I'm confused. Who is Alec? The man who took me was named Jasper Hale. You knew him. I saw a picture of you two together, with that other guy who was here earlier. You were in the desert, in your fatigues. It must have been from when you were a Marine."

"Yeah, you're right, Bells. I did know him. But the man who kidnapped you is named Alec Vincent. The other man in the picture, the one who is waiting outside as we speak, was my commander, Sergeant Major of the Marine Corps Jasper M. _Whitlock_. His mother's name is Hale, though. He's been a good friend of mine for several years since we served together. He helped us find and rescue you. The man who took you, _Alec_, served under both Jasper and I, becoming a Corporal before he was injured and discharged. He was shipped back to base at Fort Worth, which is close to Jasper's home. Jasper, trying to be a god friend, got his fiancée to go visit Alec in the hospital and keep him company. He just wanted Maria to go and be friendly with Alec, and try to lift his spirits. Turns out that was a very bad idea. Alec had become obsessed with Maria and tried to force her to run away and marry him. When she refused, he strangled her. We were so afraid the same thing was going to happen to you, sweetheart. I've never been so afraid as I have been these last few weeks."

I shivered as I took in this information, realizing how very close I may have been to a similar fate. But I still wasn't clear on everything.

"James, why would … Alec…. use Jasper's name? That part I don't understand."

"Well, I'm not totally sure, but from what Jane told us, Alec has become fixated on Jasper to a point as well. He blames Jasper for his injury and discharge from the Corps, and had been convinced that if he were to become Jasper, he could have all the things Jasper had: respect, a career, and a good woman who loved him. Too bad it doesn't work that way."

"So… what happened after I got shot? I don't remember anything after that. Did you catch him?" I was almost afraid to ask. I had a sneaking suspicion that he was still out there, and I doubted he would leave me alone if he were.

"Umm, I think this might be a good time to bring the others back in. Are you okay with that?" He looked a little nervous, which was surprising. I had the feeling he didn't really want to tell me, whatever this was. So I agreed and he went to get their others from their waiting spot in the hallway. They came over to shake my hand as they entered. Suit Guy was first.

"Good afternoon, Miss Conti. My name is Chris Granger. I'm an agent with the FBI. As I'm sure your brother has now told you, since you were taken across state lines in this kidnapping, as well as the previous homicide he committed in Texas, the pursuit of Alec Vincent is falling under Federal jurisdiction now. That's why I'm here." He was stiff and boring, plastic almost in his attitude, cold and unmoving it seemed to me.

Next Picture Guy, no, _Jasper_, stepped forward to take my hand. I couldn't stop the gasp that escaped my mouth as our hands touched. I tried to play it off as a twinge in my upper arm, where I was sure I was bruised, but the shock shot through my arm and settled in my belly, warm and solid.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Bella. Did I hurt you? I'm so sorry. " He was rambling on, but I held up my hand to stop him.

"I'm fine. Thank you for your concern, Sergeant Whitlock. And thank you for rescuing me, as well. I remember you, you helped get me out of there."

The sergeant smiled warmly at me. "It was no trouble, ma'am. I'm just sorry you were hurt in the process. And call me Jasper."

Boy, he was pretty. His blue eyes sparkled, similar to but so much warmer than… Alec's. I was having such a hard time reconciling the new information in my head with the name of my kidnapper. I couldn't see how I could ever call the real Jasper by that name. Maybe I could find something else to call him while he was here.

"So, can someone tell me what happened? I couldn't see much from inside the shed. I know you were arguing, and then I got shot, and then I really don't remember much until now."

James jumped in to explain to me. "Well, after Alec lifted his gun to shoot at Jasper, I ran into his arm and threw his aim off. That's how you were shot. Both Jasper and I ran to help you, and Alec was able to escape into the house. I swear it was no more than thirty seconds before I went to catch him, while Sarge tried to get you stable, but he was already driving away. He left only a shirt or two of his at the cabin and all of the things he had for you, but anything of his was gone. We're really not sure where, but there was a guy in a cabin a few miles away who reported his wallet was stolen from his cabin while he was fishing. We've been tracing his cards for any purchases, but nothing has come up just yet."

I had my doubts that they would ever be able to track him down. Jas- no, _Alec- _was too clever to let them catch him that way. And that scared me. I didn't think he would give up and leave me alone. That man was crazy, and not likely to abandon his hopes anytime soon. Suit Guy, Agent Granger, spoke up then.

"Miss Conti, this is why I'm here. We need your help to track him. The first thing I need from you is for you to look through this book and see if you can pick out a picture of your attacker." He placed a large binder of pictures on the tray table and slid it up to my lap. I began flipping through a variety of mug shots and military photos looking for my abductor. I turned the page, and there he was. His hair was shorter, and his eyes were grey in this picture, but it was him. A shiver of fear ran over my skin as I stared at him.

"That's him. But his eyes were blue, not grey like they are here. And his hair was a little darker, more like his," I said, looking up and pointing to Jasper. My eyes caught his for a second and I quickly looked away.

"Ok, so we've got three eye witness accounts that this was indeed the man who took you. We suspect that he has altered his appearance a bit to look more like Sergeant Whitlock here. It's possible that he will have assumed another identity now that we know he's been discovered. Now what we'd like from you, Miss Conti, is your assistance in catching him. We're pretty sure that he's going to come after you again. We would like to install phone taps in your home and on your cell phone and email, so that if he does try to contact you, we'll know and can trace it."

"That would be fine, sir, except that I'm not entirely sure I was to be at my home alone right now. I don't know that I even want to live there anymore. I don't want him to be able to find me."

At this, James beamed at me. He was up to something, I could tell. I just wasn't sure I would like it.

"Bella, we may have a solution to that for you. There's another condo in my building that just opened up. Edward has already bought it for you. If you don't want it, he'll use it as an investment, but we'd really like for you to consider moving in. You'd be two floors down from me and Vic, but you could still live on your own, with out being so far away. In fact, the apartment is a two bedroom, so you could have a roommate if you like, so you wouldn't have to be alone. If you would like, we'd even get you a bodyguard," his head dipped as he said this last part, knowing that I had always hated being guarded all the time as a child.

I pondered the possibilities for a moment. Truthfully, I didn't want to be alone in my place on the far side of town. I wanted to be close to my family right now. I didn't want to give up all my autonomy though. This actually sounded like a perfect solution. I was actually thankful for my brothers' interfering, overbearing, overprotective attitude for once. I smiled up at James. "I'll take it."

His answering grin was a mile wide. "Well then, neighbor, I'll get the movers over to pack up your old place and get it moved. Would you like Rose or Vic to pick out any new furniture for the extra rooms? Or do you want to wait until you get out of here to do that?"

"I'll do that when I get out. Which reminds me, when will I be released?" I asked. I hated hospitals, even ones as nice as this.

"That's a good question, Bella. The problem is that you can't be on your own yet. You need someone to help you do everything, and you need someone to guard you as well. I think your doctor would like to keep you in here for another week, until you're more recovered from the surgery and can move on your own, at least to the bathroom. "

To say I was disappointed was an understatement. I really hated everything about being in the hospital. The crappy food, the constant noise, the smell, everything about it annoyed me. Just then, Jasper spoke up. He'd been sitting quietly in the corner for a while now.

"James, if it would be acceptable to both you and Bella here, I would be willing to stay with her, as a nurse and guard in one. I need to stay here to follow the investigation anyway, I may as well have something useful to do."

_He_ wanted to stay to help _me_? I was floored, but curious. This could be a very interesting situation. I was intrigued by this man, and why Alec was so obsessed with his life, to try to take his name and his fiancée. I could go along with this, I guess. James and Edward both had faith in this man, and he _had_ saved me from Alec. This way, at least I could be home, not here.

James looked up at Jasper with a surprised look on his face. It quickly was covered by a look of intense contemplation. "Hmm… you do have basic medical training, plus Vic would be nearby whenever she's not here. Maybe she could even take some time off. And you would be an excellent guard, you've proven that. I'll leave it up to Bella. I'm fairly sure Edward won't have a problem with it." He turned to me. "What do you think, Bella? I know you don't know Jasper well, but any guard we got for you would probably be a stranger. It's your call."

I couldn't tell whether he liked this idea or not. He seemed to be trying not to influence me, which made me a little suspicious. But there was something about this sergeant that put me at ease and made me comfortable. I felt I could trust him, instinctually.

"If it gets me out of here sooner, I'll take it. I guess we will need to get more furniture sooner then, for the extra bedroom. You can go shopping, or send one of the girls. Maybe Rose or Vic, not Alice. She's too girly and will want a frilly canopy bed or something.."

James grinned at me, knowing that Alice and I butted heads from time to time. "Will do, kiddo," he said as he smirked at me.

"Miss Conti, we'd like for you to please keep your previous phone number as you change residence. It would of course be easier for our investigation if you stayed in the same location, but we can understand your need to be somewhere else. We will install all the taps as soon as possible so that you aren't disturbed once you get to your new home." For some reason, Agt. Granger reminded me of Agent Smith, from the Matrix. I don't know why, but that thought made me giggle, which was surprisingly painful. Jasper noticed my discomfort and paged for the nurse. James decided it was a good time for me to get some more rest, and for him to go make arrangements with the movers to get my new place ready. Agent Granger left as the nurse was coming with my pain medicine. James followed him out, while Jasper took a seat in the recliner. The last thing I heard before I drifted off was his voice.

"Don't worry, Bella, you're safe. I'll take care of you, Darlin'."

* * *

Oh yeah, one other thing. We're still review whores. So leave us some love, and tell us what you think Edward should do to Jenks. Let's see if you're ideas are more twisted than mine.

Cheers!


	16. Chapter 15

We won nothing, just the plot, and some really cute new platform wedge sandals.

* * *

Obsessed  
Chapter 15

JPOV

This has probably been the worst week of my life. I have screwed up everything I've done this week. Alec is lost, Bella's been hurt, Edward doesn't trust me, and I have no idea what James is thinking. In addition to all that, I feel this intense draw to be near Bella, to protect her, but I feel like I'm cheating on Maria's memory at the same time.

I haven't gotten a decent night's sleep in so long, I can't even remember what it feels like to be fully rested. As a result, I'm here at James' apartment, crashing on the bed in the guest room, trying to get some sleep for a bit while James makes more phone calls. I've been taking the night shifts at the hospital so that the family can get the rest they need. I have to say, those hospital recliners are less than cozy, especially for someone as tall as I am. During the day, I've been working with James to track down any leads on Alec's whereabouts. There's been nearly nothing on him. We did get reports of someone near the cabin he had been keeping Bella in whose wallet was stolen, but since then, only 1 card was used. That was at a pharmacy in San Jose, California. We've sent some guys to go scope out the area, but they haven't found anything yet. No name used, no sightings of anyone matching his, or my description. I was getting more than antsy.

I have had more interviews with the FBI this week than I care to recall as well. It seems Agent Granger was not pleased about working this case. He had a large chip on his shoulder about doing anything for the Masens, and was devoting more time to trying to pick up information about them than he was Alec. It was a bit ridiculous if you ask me. I know there's something going on that's not entirely above board in the realm of the Masen family. But truth be told, from what I've picked up on, they pay taxes too, and are therefore entitled to protection for Bella. And Bella's done nothing wrong, ever. And even if some of the things her family did to track her down should have been reported to the cops before we went to rescue her, according to Agent Granger, what's done is done and there's no changing it now. We did go in without alerting authorities, but bottom line is that Bella is home now, which I'm not sure would be the case if we had gone to the Seattle PD about this. They would have had to call in the feds, get approval from the presiding districts, and a ton of other paperwork nonsense. Besides that, James and I had taken part in several rescue missions during our time in the Corps. Though perhaps Bella wouldn't have been hurt if I hadn't been there.

That was one of my biggest regrets about everything that had gone down, Bella's being shot. I should have blocked it. I shouldn't have tried to dodge it. At least my training had been able to save her from bleeding out on the trip to Portland. I was happy about that. I don't know that I had ever been so happy for the additional emergency medical training I requested before my promotion to Gunnery Sergeant. And there had been something so …right… about the way it felt to hold her in my arms, as wrong as that sounds now, considering the situation. I was still trying to work out what that meant, but it was one of the only truly good things I'd felt in such a long time. I was going to follow it for now, while I could, despite the slight guilt I felt. I just hoped that people would understand, if something did grow from this feeling.  
After the time I had spent here this week, I was fairly confident that Alice liked me. Rose was quite appreciative of my assistance with the rescue, and the guard duty I was doing at night. Rose had always seemed a bit cold, by James description of her, and I knew she and Bella weren't incredibly close, but I could tell how frightened she had been, and how much she loved her little sister. It showed in the little things, like how she brought the books Bella liked best and read to her, or how she refused to let Bella eat the crappy hospital food, bringing in a small cooler full of her favorite foods everyday. She was here every evening at 4:30, as soon as she left the law firm and she stayed for several hours each night.

I thought about the distance James had told me was between the sisters. It was obvious that it wasn't the product of any dislike on either woman's part. Maybe it's just hard to know how to speak with Bella while she was growing up, since she was several years younger than Rose. After years of non-communication, it can be difficult to know where to start even trying to repair that distance. The impression I had gotten from stories told by James was that the siblings had paired off, Edward with Rosalie and James with Bella. It was simply a product of their ages, since Edward and Rose were only a couple of years apart. Bella and James weren't incredibly close in age, six years apart to be precise, but James had said he never minded having her around, very unlike the average young boy. There was something about Bella's innocence and charm that made everyone feel the need to ensure her safety and happiness. I wondered if it was some kind of magical power she had been imbued with at birth. Maybe that was why Alec had been so obsessed with her. Hell, maybe it was why she drew me in as well. It almost made sense, in my sleep deprived, overstressed brain.

While Bella was here in the hospital revering from her surgery, things had fallen into a kind of routine. Every morning, Vic would come in and wake Bella with her morning pain meds, and help her to wash up, brush her teeth and hair, and get dressed in some comfy lounge clothes. Victoria had been temporarily reassigned to Bella's ward, in post-op recovery for a while, until she was released from the hospital. Soon after Vic had to leave to go about her duties, either Alice or Renee would stop by, bringing breakfast with them. Alice always brought some magazines with her, while Renee refreshed the DVD supply to accompany the portable player that had been brought for entertainment. I don't know that Renee always thought about what she was getting though. They were always new releases, but very rarely was it anything Bella seemed to want to watch. After all, what kidnapping victim who is recovering from a gunshot wound wants to watch a thriller about abducted girls who were tortured by a sadist before finally being killed? Renee was always enthralled by it though. Bella just slept, as much as she could, through a lot of the movies.

Once evening hit, Edward would stop by, at least every other day, whether to pick up Alice, or to spend a little time with his sister. He seemed awkward at these times, like he didn't quite know what to do next. It was somewhat amusing to see him struggle, after all, he was so in charge in every other aspect of his life. Bella seemed awkward too, but was handling it better. And by the end of the week, the interactions I was privy too seemed easier. Maybe they were learning about each other too.

James was in and out a lot too, mostly at the same time as I was. He had taken a leave from any new cases, and cleaned up all his old ones before we got Bella back, so we were devoting a lot of time to the search for clues about Alec. He never felt the need to bring her things, just to be with her, and I got the impression she appreciated that best. When the two of us weren't out searching for Alec, we were arranging the move to Bella's new place. James had convinced me that I could actually pick out the furniture for her guest room from the options Rose and Vic had narrowed it down to. He figured since I would be staying there for some time while Bella recovered, it was only fair I was comfortable. Bella had approved their choices, and said she was fine with whatever. I was actually quite surprised by everything about how this was turning out. I lay there remembering the first day Bella had been awake and lucid enough to hold a conversation.

* * *

_James had been incredibly nervous about having this conversation. We all knew it needed to happen, that we needed Bella to talk about what had happened with the FBI agent, but we were all afraid of what that would trigger for her. He had spent some time speaking with both Agent Granger and I, informing us that the investigation would wait if she wasn't comfortable talking. Granger already had statements from the two of us, identifying Alec as the kidnapper and the shooter. He had taken our guns for ballistics tests, and they had been returned to us earlier today. It had been three days since we flew Bella in to Seattle, to Virginia Mason Hospital._  
_"Now, I have no idea how Bella is going to react to anything today. If she starts to break down and have a panic attack or anything, you will both leave, immediately. No more questions, no requests for assistance, nothing. Just leave, got it?" James was addressing both of us, but I had the impression the warning was intended for Granger. He had done little to endear himself to any of the family at this point._  
_Granger was quick to agree. "Of course, the bureau certainly doesn't want to upset your sister, Mr. Masen. But we would really appreciate her testimony, to confirm her captors' identity and help us to apprehend him. After all, that is what we all want here, isn't it? For Mr. Vincent to be captured and dealt with appropriately by the courts?" His sneer hinted at the idea that he didn't believe for a moment we would leave Alec's fate to the courts._  
_I wasn't really sure what exactly prompted his contempt, but then again I didn't really care. I knew the Masens had a reputation, but they had been good to me, and James was my brother in arms. He had never lied to me, that I knew of, and I believed Edward when he said I could dictate Alec's fate when we found him._  
_Leaving Granger's comments alone, James informed us of the new developments concerning Bella's lodging once released from the hospital._  
_"Neither Edward nor I want her in that apartment on the other side of town anymore. We both agree that there's no way she'll agree to go live at the Manor with Mom and Rose and Emmett, but we also don't want her alone. Now, just last week, old Mrs. Mayhew's family put her condo up for sale in my building. Her daughter said it was just too much for her to keep up, and after her fall a few weeks ago with her broken hip, they've decided to sell and put Mrs. Mayhew in a community where she can get more care. Edward thought this was a great opportunity and is actually closing on the condo for Bella today. I don't know if she's going to go for it, but we're going to try nonetheless."_  
_Of course Granger had issues with this. "The bureau would really like it if Miss Conti were to stay at her current residence. We feel that Mr. Vincent may try to contact her again, and it would be easier to track him down if he thinks he can get to her again."_  
_It was obvious this man had no emotion, or any little sisters to protect. How the hell did this guy get to be the agent assigned to this case? I could see that James was close to losing his cool. I knew it wouldn't be good if he were arrested for assault of a federal officer, so I chose now to step in._  
_"Agent Granger, I'm sure that we can accommodate the bureau's desires to catch Mr. Vincent with the family's need to keep Bella safe. I'm sure that Bella's phone numbers can be kept the same. Perhaps you could use those to monitor for any attempts at contact from Alec? I'm sure she can keep her email open as well." I was speaking quietly, trying to keep my voice as steady as possible and exude as much calm as possible. James was not affected._  
_"Agent Granger, my sister has already been through quite a bit at the hands of Alec Vincent. I have no intentions of allowing you to use her as bait to catch him. I would sooner stand in myself." I tried, and caught, James' eye, trying to convince him to stand down, if only for the sake of Bella sleeping only about seven feet from our conversation. He sighed. "We will be sure to cooperate in most any way we can, but of course you can understand that Bella's well being is our top priority. We need to make sure she's safe."_  
_Agent Granger just nodded. He leaned down into his briefcase and brought out books full of mug shots and graduation shots from Basic training._  
_"These are for Miss Conti to go through and hopefully pick out and ID a picture of Mr. Vincent. I'd like to go through these with her when she wakes up. This is the most important thing, we can get her testimony of what he did to her at a later date if need be."_  
_"I think we should just go ahead and plan on that, Agent. I'm sure Bella will be confused today and want to know what's happened to her. She was pretty out of it, suffering from hypothermia and exhaustion when we found her. The most important thing right now, for us, is to make her feel safe and comfortable."_  
_It was at that moment that I heard a small noise from the bed. Bella was awake at last. I looked over and caught her eye and thought I might never be able to look away.

* * *

_

We had been lucky that Bella agreed to the new apartment so quickly that day. It was nearly her own idea with a lucky piece of chance that Edward already had the apartment picked out and purchased. I got the feeling that Bella had maybe changed her mind about living so separately from her family. James was thrilled she would be so close, but apprehensive about my involvement. I still hadn't figured out what drove me to make the offer of caring for her myself. It had just slipped out unbidden. James was reluctantly agreeable, but I had a feeling there would be a talk coming before Bella was released. I understood. I would be a little worried if some man was planning on essentially living with my little sister for the next two months. That was the length of time her surgeon had anticipated for recovery. I wasn't surprised. Big holes punched through your abdomen take a long time to heal. People don't appreciate how often you use those muscles for every little movement unless they've had some form of surgery on them. When my momma had appendicitis and had to have surgery, she couldn't even laugh or take a deep breath without being in horrible pain.

I was supposed to be taking a nap in here, but I realized my mind was swirling too much to relax and sleep. I chose to use the time to call my sister instead. I hadn't really talked to her since I left her house to come here, just a few quick calls to let her know I was safe. She picked up on the third ring, with the normal noise of the kids in the background.

"Well hey there, Little Brother, how's it going in the rainy north?" Her voice and lilting accent made me feel better already.

"Hey, Bree. I'm doing ok, just a bit run down. Been working late nights here. How are the boys?"

"Hell on wheels, as usual. Certainly keeping me busy. But I've got to say, I don't believe you. How are you, really?"

I chuckled. I could never get anything past Bree. I took a deep breath and let it out. "Truthfully? I have no idea what I'm doing here," I let it out. If anyone could help me make sense out of my swirling, unorganized thoughts, it was my sister. She'd always talked me through my problems.

"Out with it. You know I can't help if you don't tell me what's wrong," she urged.

"Ok, so you know I came up here to help my friend find his sister. I don't know if I ever told you about her, but this is the same girl that would write these great letters every week to her brother, and James would read them to some of us guys, for a taste of back home."

Bree interrupted me. "I remember. You used to tease me for not writing to you the same way she did." She huffed indignantly down the line. I chuckled again.

"I remember that as well." I decided it was time to let it all out. "Well, I have to tell you, I always felt some interest for the writer of those letters. But now, I've been taking the night shifts, staying with her, so she's never left alone. We're afraid that Alec may come back for her. But that interest I felt before has me all tied in knots now. She has these nightmares at night, and I don't think she even remembers them in the morning. But she cries out, and it's my name she's crying. When that monster took her, he was using my identity. She only knew him as Jasper, and it wasn't until we got her out of there that she knew his name was Alec. Every time she whimpers my name in fear, my heart just about breaks. I try to comfort her, but she's in a lot of pain, so she's on some serious painkillers, which knock her out. She does seem to quiet when I hold her hand, or talk to her, and then she settles down. But the weirdest part is that I'm almost hoping she has a nightmare now, just so I can use that time to be near her. I've not even really had any meaningful conversations with her. She's very shy.

"So I feel this pull, this need to help her, and now when she gets out of the hospital, I've volunteered to stay with her as a nursemaid/ bodyguard. I have no idea how I'm going to do this. On top of the confusing draw I have to her, I feel like somehow I'm being unfaithful to Maria. Like I'm disrespecting her memory somehow. I don't know what the hell I'm doing. I can't even tell why I feel like I have to protect this girl, but I do!"

Bree had listened to my rant quietly, politely. Then she just busted out laughing. I was floored.

"Jesus, Bree, if you're just going to laugh at me, I'll remember not to call you next time I'm having a hard time," I snapped at her.

"Oh, Jazz, calm down. I'm not laughing at you, per se. I just think it's funny."

"What the hell is so funny about this, pray tell. I'd really like to know." My temper was somehow not getting better the longer I talked to her.

Bree finally calmed down enough to talk to me again. "Jasper, you have a crush. It's just a little crush on someone. I know it's new, since you and Maria had been together so damn long, I can't remember the last time you had any interest in anyone other than her. But it's normal, I promise. You just need to spend some time getting to know her. See if she's worth your interest. You may find out she's nothing like what you think and the attraction is totally superficial. "

Well, that made sense. I can't believe I had overlooked that I could have a crush. I felt like a foolish schoolboy.

"Wow, I guess I am out of practice. I hadn't even thought of that. But what about this guilt? I feel like I'm cheating, just being in the same room with Bella."

Bree's voice was much softer when she answered. "Jasper, Maria is dead. That monster took her from us, and it was horrible, but she's gone now and she's not coming back. Maria loved you more than anyone. Do you think she would want you to be alone, with only your memories of the two of you, for the rest of your life? Or would she want you to move on and take a chance at being happy?"

I thought about it. While we had spoken several times about what she should do if anything were ever to happen to me, but I could only remember one time we had talked about something taking her away from me.

"She'd want me to be happy, however I could accomplish that. She wouldn't want to be hidden away in a closet, but she'd like for me to move on and find someone to love me like she did. She told me that, once." My voice was equally as soft at Bree's had been.

"Well, there you go. Just relax about this. Take things slow and talk to the girl. And be respectful. You know, she may be nowhere near ready for any kind of relationship either, considering what she's just getting out of. All this worry and guilt may be totally moot. Just calm down and take things one day at a time," she advised.

We chatted a while longer about the boys and how things were down in Texas, before I finally yawned and she let me go. I laid my head down again, to get a nap in before we headed back to the hospital.

* * *

A couple of hours later we were heading in Bella's room. It seemed everyone in the family was here and having dinner together. Rose had picked up a pan of lasagna and we were the last to arrive to eat. We sat around the room and joked a bit. Vic was telling a story about one of the patients on the psych ward. He was around 30 and was attracted to older women, so he kept coming out of his room, sans clothing, and yelling for a particular older nurse. Apparently she was a lovely woman, and a great nurse, but very happily married with children the same age as this patient. Needless to say, not interested, but she always had very interesting ways of getting him to behave himself.

As our laughter settled down, we noticed Bella was drooping. She was nearly asleep in her lasagna. It looked like it was time for everyone to head out. I had been staying on the side of the conversation throughout the evening, but now I stood up to start cleaning things up and ushering them out so Bella could sleep. I brought a basin of warm water with soap and her toothbrush over to the side of the bed and stepped out of the room to let Vic get Bella ready for bed. When she was ready, everyone stepped back in to say their goodnights while I quietly grabbed my pillow and blanket and set up in the recliner in the corner of the room. I noticed both James and Edward watching me before they headed out for the night. Bella was asleep almost as soon as the door closed.

I sat and watched Bella sleep knowing that eventually there would be a confrontation between Edward and me. I anticipated one between James and I soon as well. I had seen the look of concern on James' face even though he masked it quickly. It was now just a waiting game. Although I hadn't understood my reason for the declaration, I meant every word I said when I promised Bella I'd keep her safe. There was always a pull for me to her with her letters and pictures but now it had changed into a full-blown magnet. I wanted this woman like nothing I'd felt in a long time and I hoped she would eventually feel the same for me. It would take some time to get to know one another and see if this feeling lasted. But until such time, I was content to be whatever she needed me to be friend, protector, guard, hopefully someday lover or husband. Yeah, that sounded nice. For the first time in a while, I was adequately relaxed to get some sleep here in the hospital. I nodded off with a small smile on my lips.

* * *

VoR Chap 6 inserts here.

AN: We are still review junkies, so hit us up with some love. It's safer than roaming the streets looking for our next hit.

On another note, I'd like to thank everyone for their thoughts and prayers for my partner. His surgery is Wednesday and we are all a little nervous. Try to send some positive thoughts our way, if you think of it. Thanks.


	17. Chapter 16

Everything belongs to SM, I just like to play in her world.

Obsessed

Chapter 16

BPOV

I was still incredibly sore and I had a lot of trouble moving, but I was more than ready to go home. I didn't l like hospitals. I never have, they reeked of disease and death. It was noisy all the time, and they kept coming to check my vitals in the middle of the night. I was having horrific nightmares and though I didn't really remember them, I knew they involved Jas- no, his name is Alec, and the real Jasper.

Really, I was almost glad I couldn't remember the nightmares. Then people couldn't keep asking about them. I didn't really want to talk about any of it anyway. I am more of a "suffer in silence" type.

Whenever I was asked about what had happened to me I quickly changed the subject to when I could go home. My family wanted me to start talking to a shrink, but I refused. I was sure that I would start to feel better, and the nightmares would go away, once I was in my new home. Even though the apartment wasn't familiar, it would be controlled. There wouldn't be a hundred new people coming in and out every day, and I would be able to convince myself _he_ wasn't coming back to take me again. Plus, I would be surrounded by my own things, and there's a lot of comfort in that.

I had heard the doctors telling my family that my hypothermia had slowed the bleeding and saved my life, well that and Jazz's quick thinking.

Jazz, just thinking about him caused butterflies to dance in my stomach. I just wasn't sure if they were positive or negative. It was more than a little confusing. He was most definitely nice to look at but I still couldn't differentiate between Alec and Jasper. I knew now that Alec's eyes weren't naturally blue, and that his hair wasn't the same shade as Jasper's, but in my mind, the lines still tended to blur between the two, morphing them together. I hoped that in time that would change and they would become more distinct, since Jazz had volunteered to be my nurse/guard/whatever he was going to be.

I still was on the fence about that, but I couldn't really come up with a valid objection. I mean, my brothers obviously trusted him, otherwise he wouldn't be here. I think what bothered me most was that I couldn't differentiate between real Jasper and fake Jasper. To me they were the same even though logically I knew they weren't. It just set me on edge.

I got the vibe that real Jasper would never be capable of hurting me the way fake Jasper did. I mean Alec, why can't I say it? "Because to you, he is still Jasper," my brain whispered to me. Stupid brain! I knew when it came down to it that was the actual problem and it scared me to know it. If real Jasper is going to be living with me for the next couple of months, then I am going to have to find something else to call him by. Next time he's in here, and I am lucid enough, I'm going to ask him but for now those meds Vic gave me are taking effect.

~O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O~

When I woke again it was starting to get dark and I could sense someone in the room with me.

"Bella are you finally awake?"

I think it was Alice who asked. I mumbled "yes" but it didn't even sound clear to me so I focused on what else I could hear. The TV was on and I heard what sounded like "Rocky and Bullwinkle." I loved that show it always cracked me up when Boris and Natasha were always after "Moose and Squirrel" with their awful Russian accents. I used to drive Edward and Rose crazy with that show. Only James was ever on my side because he loved it too. He and Vic actually bought me every season on DVD for Christmas one year.

I guess I dozed off again because this time when I opened my eyes it was light out. I was starting to really hate these meds. I didn't like sleeping through the day and night all the time. I no longer had any concept of the passage of time. I carefully rolled onto my right side expecting to find Alice still in the room with me but it was Jasper. Just my luck. Well, maybe it's not all bad. He _is_ hot and he causes butterflies in my stomach. And I had decided earlier that I wanted to talk to him. Now that it was time though, I wasn't looking forward to it. Maybe I could postpone this, at least a little while.

I watched him a few seconds before I let him know I was awake. He was sitting quite nearby my bed, the chair tilted a bit so he was almost facing me. He appeared to be drawing in a sketchbook, but I couldn't see what he was working on. Oh well, I probably don't want to know anyways. I gently cleared me throat to alert him that I was awake and his head popped up.

"Good morning, Bella," he said with a smile.

"Morning, Ja..." I started, but I balked. I just couldn't say it. I cringed and he looked hurt.

"Um, is there anything else I can call you for a little while? I am so sorry but your real name brings too much too soon. I'm having a lot of trouble separating the two of you in my head. I'm sure these drugs aren't helping, either. I feel like I'm dreaming most of the time."

He smiled, though he still looked a bit hurt but there was something else there as well concern maybe. But I didn't want to push it. I didn't really understand him, and for now, I wasn't going to try too hard. I was too confused about everything else.

"Well, Bella, you can call me Sarge like James does if you'd like, or Jazz, Jay, or some people have been known to call me JW. And I don't extend this to many people but if you are not comfortable with any of those names you can call me by my middle name which is Monroe."

I thought about it. I had never felt safe enough with ...Alec to consider shortening his name to any type of familiar nickname. But this Jasper, maybe I could do that. Honestly, he didn't look like a Monroe and I laughed a little at the old fashioned names he had. Truthfully though, they suited him. He seemed like an old-fashioned southern gentleman, though I knew he could be fierce from the stories James had told me of their time in the Corps. I hoped one day I would feel comfortable enough to call him by his actual name and not be frightened. For now though it would have to be one of the aforementioned nicknames since I was still having nightmares. Granted, I didn't remember most of them and when they got really bad I always felt a strange pulse coming up my arm and it warmed me and comforted me.

I looked back over at him and decided for now to me he would simply be Jazz or JW. Maybe J-Dub for short. They were close to his name but not so much that it caused a panic attack. But if he pissed me off or anything like that I was so going to call him Monroe just because it seemed appropriate. Of course, I could also go and "full name" him if I was really upset. That thought made me smile and an image came into my mind of a young towheaded boy stealing cookies out of the jar and getting scolded by his mother.

He was watching me carefully almost as if studying me with those gorgeous ocean blue eyes of his and I got lost in them. I hadn't realized we had moved until our faces were inches apart. It was like being stuck in his gravitational pull.

"Bella" he whispered. Then he slowly brushed his lips against mine, as soft as a breeze. I was shocked at first and didn't move but then I realized it strangely felt right to me and I kissed back. He pulled back with a look of surprise on his face, slowly gauging my response.

I smiled and started to tell him it was ok. But the door opened and Edward walked in. He looked back and forth between us and how close we still were. His face turned an almost purple color and I knew he was angry.

"You" he said in a deadly whisper, pointing at Jazz, "Outside, now."

Jazz nodded his head somberly and started to rise. He stopped and leaned down to placed a kiss on my forehead while pushing the hair from my face. He whispered, "I'll be right back, angel."

I froze upon hearing that nickname come from his mouth because that was what Alec had called me. I suddenly felt as if I were right back in that tiny cabin with that psycho standing over me. I could smell the forest air, and the cologne he wore. I could tell I was breathing hard and fast, but I felt like there was no air and I was suffocating. There were alarms going off somewhere but I was too stuck in my head to realize what they were. The last thing I remember before my brother, Jazz, and Vic burst through the door was hearing myself screaming then it all went black. This time, I welcomed it.

* * *

**AN:** For anyone who has been following, THANK YOU for all the support I've received in the past 3 weeks. My partner made it through surgery on Wednesday. The surgeon says it was all contained, and came out easily. Getting his system back up and functioning normally has been a bit slow, but he's home now, and moving around on his own. We'll get the pathology reports this week sometime, but hopefully, the worst is over. The outpouring of support and personal messages from people here in the fanfic universe has been so uplifting, and has made me proud to be a part of this community. Thank you.

On another note, I'd like to rec one of the fics I've been reading. HeavyInfinity has a wonderful Vampser that I'm in love with in her fic _A Moment Changes Everything._

Also _Underneath Your Scars_ By HammerHips, and _The Quiet Room_ by givemesomevamp, and _Married to the Enemy_ by Gelix

**BTW**, if you want to read the interview with Edward, Alice, and Jenks, go read _Victims of Rage_, from our profile page

As always, we're hard up for some hits of our drug of choice, your reviews. Give us some love and keep us off the streets.

Cheers, Balti K


	18. Chapter 17

AN: SM owns all things Twilight. We just play in her sandbox.

* * *

Obsessed  
Chapter 17

Jasper Pov

_2 weeks later_

Bella was going home today. After almost 3 weeks in the hospital, she was more than ready to get out. She was supposed to be able to go home a week ago but she had an unexpected panic attack and her thrashing ripped some stitches out so they made her stay another week to ensure it wouldn't happen again. It seemed she blamed me for it although I had no idea why she would. I know it the panic attack was right after our kiss, but she had seemed ok, even after Edward interrupted us. She had been reluctant to talk to me ever since then. I should have known it was too soon to act on my newly identified crush, but she looked so adorable sitting there that I couldn't help myself. It was like I was being drawn in without even planning to.

Though her attack had postponed it, I was still dragged out for the talking to Edward had originally planned to give. The only difference was the presence of James, and probably also the level of aggression. I imagine the intervening hours, and James, had helped to calm Edward down quite a bit. He at least didn't seem to be contemplating ways to dispose of my body anymore.

My actual talk with Edward and James was typical and a bit amusing. I guess since they have powerful mob ties I should have been a bit afraid but I wasn't. It basically was the old "getting to scare you" talk of _"what are your intentions toward our sister?_" and "_if you hurt her we'll kill you_." That last part, I suspect, was a genuine threat.

I think Edward was more against the idea of me dating his sister than James was. After all, we had been friends a long time, while I had only just met Edward a few weeks ago. I assured them that I only wanted the best for Bella and my intentions were honorable but that even later on they still wouldn't be anything where she would be hurt. I just wanted a chance to get to know her better. I felt there was something between us that deserved to be explored. But I certainly didn't have any intention of taking advantage of her. They should know that, it just wasn't in my nature.

I went ahead and, trying to show that I wasn't just trying to take advantage, I also informed them that I would wait as long as I had to for her to be ready for a real relationship. They seemed appeased by my statements and gave me the go ahead telling me they knew I was a good and decent man. Edward even pulled me aside later and told me that when Bella no longer needed a caretaker he may have a job for me if I was interested. I told him I'd get back to him. I wasn't entirely sure what a job with Edward would involve, and I was a little hesitant to commit without more information.

I was pulled from my musings by Rose sweeping through the door to the floor lounge where I was waiting. It was a bit crowded in Bella's room with the nurses, orderlies, and her doctor trying to get all the paperwork complete and all her things together for her to go home. Rose was the only one of the siblings able to get today off to be here and help her sister. I suspect the others just let her so she had a better opportunity to fix her relationship with Bella.

"She's all packed up and ready to go. The doctor and nurses have given their instructions for how to care for everything, and left. I had them write it all down for you though, as well. The only problem is that she refuses to get in the wheelchair. She insists she's walking out even though we told her that's not hospital policy. Frankly, I also think it's just to far for her to walk as well, but she'll never admit that." Rose informed me.

"Ok, I'm on it," I said heading back toward her room. I found her sitting on the bed dressed in jeans and a baggy t-shirt. She was pouting, obviously upset. But I also recognized that glazed look in her eye, she was tired as well.

"Bella, you want to go home today right?" I asked her.

She sighed and nodded her head yes without looking away from the point on the wall she staring at. She had been doing that a lot lately. She didn't speak to me unless it was a mandatory response. I mostly got nods or grunts to my questions. She also avoided looking directly at me. I had no idea what I had done to piss her off so much. I may have acted prematurely, but she didn't mind at the time. After all, she kissed me back! It couldn't have been that bad.

"Well then, little lady, if you want to leave here, you're gonna have to ride in the chair until we get to the door then we can get you home. Now can you do it alone or do you need help getting in that chair?"

She finally looked at me, seeming a bit shocked at my directness I guess, but she slowly got up and then sat in the chair. It was obvious in the way she moved that she was still in too much pain and that she never would have made it all the way to the front doors. As I started walking over to her I noticed she tensed up. I really needed to figure out what I had done wrong but this just wasn't the time nor the place. In the interest of keeping her calm, I decided to let the patiently waiting orderly push her chair to the exit. I went ahead to get the car instead and gave her some time to relax. After all, we would have plenty of time together to figure this out, starting as soon as we got her home.

Rose and the orderly managed to get her to the front circle as I pulled up and together we got her settled into a very nice late model BMW. Edward had given me the keys to this beautiful car, explaining that when Bella cut contact, she left it all behind. He said this was her Christmas present just the year before she left and it had never been touched until now. It was still in fantastic condition, having been kept up over the years, and Edward had had a full tune up done while Bella was in the hospital. Once we got all her things loaded into the car, Rose told me she'd follow us to the condo in her car. I agreed and we set off for Bella's new home. It was a quiet ride.

A short time later we pulled up at _Sullivan Towers_. In the elevator I hit the button to take us to the 24th floor. Seconds later we arrived at Bella's floor. I took the keys and unlocked the door while Rose ushered Bella in. I chanced a look at Bella to see her reaction to her new home. I knew for a fact Edward had this entire apartment gutted and redone for her. But she was too out of it to realize anything so I picked her up and with Rose following behind me carried her to the master bedroom.

It was a few hours later that Bella woke up. She stumbled down the hall and navigated the few stairs into the sunken living room by herself instead of asking for help. She knew she wasn't supposed to do that but I decided to let it slide this time. When she managed to waddle down the last step she winced a bit and then looked around. Finally she looked at me on the couch and put her head down reminding me of a scolded child.

"Are you feeling better?" I asked. She just nodded.

"Are you hungry? I was thinking about ordering a pizza and popping in a movie, if you'd like." I was hoping that if we could just relax a bit and just _be_ that we could get comfortable with each other.

She just nodded at me and we eventually got things ordered. Though it was like pulling teeth to get any information out of Bella, it turned out we both loved Hawaiian pizza and barbecued wings, so that was what we ordered.

We settled in with pizza and watched the new version of Alice in Wonderland, by Tim Burton. Bella surprised me by volunteering that he was her favorite director. That was something else we had in common, though she didn't seem to want to talk about it anymore. I should have guessed though, Edward had made sure that all of his movies were on the DVD shelf, with Bella's Burton figurines displayed above it. She actually had a rather impressive collection, including ones from _The Nightmare Before Christmas, The Corpse Bride,_ and_ Edward Scissorhands._ She even had some things from _PeeWee's Big Adventure _and _Beetlejuice_. I never would have guessed she was such a Burton fan but it was a pleasant surprise. Maybe we could have a marathon some time.

About forty-five minutes into the movie, Bella fell asleep. I let her stay there on the couch, in case she woke up and wanted to continue the movie. I let the movie keep playing, though I was only listening with half an ear. My thoughts were more on the woman sleeping a few feet away.

I was amused as she started to mumble in her sleep. She hadn't really done that while she was in the hospital, I think the drugs were too strong. She was still on a lot of painkillers now, but they weren't in an IV, so they would wear off every few hours. I checked the clock, noticing that it was about five hours past her last dose. She could have another whenever she asked for it now, but I wasn't going to wake her up to offer. The pain would wake her if she was too uncomfortable, but those drugs were addictive, so I didn't want to push them at her.

At first her mumblings were of random things, the new house, the caterpillar from the movie, pizza. You could tell her brain was essentially going through the day. But soon I could tell it was taking a turn for the worst. Her breathing sped up and she started twitching.

"Not the basement again, I'll be good." Those words coming from her mouth sent a chill down my spine. What had she been through? I don't think any of us would ever fully know. She certainly wasn't opening up to anyone.

As her mumblings grew in volume, and her movements became more spastic, I knew I had to do something. If I just let her go on, she would jolt herself off the couch and end up in a lot more pain. I crawled over to kneel on the floor near her head.

"It's alright, Darlin.' You're safe. Alec can't get you here. You're home, you're safe. James and Vic are upstairs, you're in your apartment. Everything is gonna be just fine, Darlin'. You just calm down now, ya hear? You're ok now."

I kept crooning to her as I would a little baby, sweeping her hair back from her face as I did. After a few minutes she settled back in to a more peaceful sleep, so I turned around and leaned back against the couch while remaining on the floor. Every now and again, she'd twitch a little, and I'd turn and run my fingers over her hair to soothe her again. Truthfully, I wasn't sure which of us this was more beneficial to. I was deeply enjoying the chance to comfort her without her reticence toward me. She even seemed to appreciate my presence in her sleep.

I was still stationed on the floor in front of her when a soft knock sounded at the door. I got up and answered it, allowing Vic to come in. She checked on Bella, and together, we woke her up enough that I was able to carry her back to the master bath, while Victoria gathered her nightclothes and helped her to get ready for bed.

I made sure there was a dose of her Percocet and a glass of water next to the bed waiting when they hobbled back in. I was a little surprised at her bedtime attire when they came through though. In the hospital I had gotten used to the satin and silk pajama sets she was always in. Here though, Vic had brought her a pair of paint splashed sweat shorts and a long sleeved baseball tee. Not at all what I expected, but somehow this seemed much more like the Bella I knew from the letters to her brother.

Bella caught me watching her and blushed, her eyes dropping back to the floor. She was still tired, but a small spark was in her eye as she raised her head to meet my eyes again.

"I know it's not pretty or sexy, but it's much more _me_ than those pj's Alice brought me to dress in. And comfier too." She was almost daring me to say something negative about her nightclothes.

"For your information, Miss Bella, I think these suit you quite well. I always thought those pink satin get ups were a little pretentious and didn't seem really like you, anyway. I like this look on you. And I never said it wasn't sexy, either." I grinned at her with a wink as she blushed again, looking down.

Next to Bella, Vic just smiled and winked back at me. I knew I had her support in my interest in Bella. I turned and left the room, to shut down the movie and clean up the pizza, while Vic got Bella settled into bed. I knew she'd be heading back out to the living room soon. It was early, but it had been a stressful day, so I planned on heading to bed as soon as Vic had left.

Once Bella was out, Vic came back down and sat with me in the kitchen. I was setting up the coffee maker for the following morning. I liked to have it ready as soon as I woke up. She sat silently watching me while I finished and wiped down counters.

"You know, I think this will be good for her. She's never really had to deal with anyone who liked her for who she is, rather than what they hoped to get from her or from the family."

I turned and looked at Victoria, not quite sure what to make of her words. My silently raised eyebrow got no response though, as Vic told me that Bella had been bathed, dressed, medicated and was now out for the night. She got up to leave, reminding me that if something went wrong, she was just upstairs and that I shouldn't hesitate to call. I still hadn't made sense of that comment, and she was seemingly unwilling to elaborate as she let herself out. I locked the door and fixed the deadbolt, shutting off lights and headed for bed.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

The next couple of days passed in much the same manner. We hung out at the house, watched movies and read, while I tried to get Bella to talk to me. She still had a hard time making eye contact, or speaking without prompting, but by the end of the third day together, she was at least able to answer my questions with words rather than shakes of her head.

She continued to have nightmares, and I continued to comfort her. I learned after the first night that it was easier to stop the dream before it got bad, than to let it continue. After I had headed in to my room to bed down for the night, I was woken to blood-curdling screams echoing throughout the condo. It took half an hour to get her calmed down and back to sleep that night. She remembered nothing in the morning, but I did. She was sobbing, repeating my name and Alec's. It killed me to know that she still had trouble telling us apart.

After the nightmare the first night, I borrowed a pad and sleeping bag from James, and set up a pallet for myself next to her bed. I made sure it was always slid back under her bed before she awoke though, and never let her know what I was doing in the night. While she slept, whenever the talking started to get more agitated, I woke up and started talking her back down. Sometimes I told her stories from when I was young, sometimes I just sang. But I always let her know she was safe, and not with Alec. It seemed to help at least a bit, the nightmares were starting to get further apart. I was hopeful that it was a result of my interference.

We had settled into a bit of a routine around the house. In the morning, Vic would come by before she left for work, to help get Bella dressed. After that, I helped her walk to the living room and read or watch tv for a while. I learned that she favored the chaise in the corner by the balcony for relaxing in during the morning. I think it was the light that came in from the floor to ceiling windows there. So she read while I made her breakfast. Her appetite still wasn't what it should be, but at least I was able to pack in all the vitamins I thought she needed. We ate a lot of fresh fruit, and Victoria made sure I knew how to work the waffle iron, telling me they were Bella's favorite.

She still received visitors in the afternoon, much as she had while in the hospital. I was thankful for these times myself, as it allowed me a couple of hours to myself. I used this time to go grocery shopping, or run other errands. Sometimes I just went for a walk in the nearby park. I knew that Bella needed some time in the house without me. We all need space of our own, and I was constantly around otherwise. It was on one of these walks that my sister called me.

"Hey there, Little Brother! So how goes the crush? Are you sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G yet?" She giggled at me.

"Hey, Bree. No, we are not. Ugh! It's a little hard to kiss the girl when she won't even talk to me. For crying out loud, I did kiss her, once, and she had a panic attack about three minutes later. Now I'm just trying to get to know her." I knew I was whining, but I couldn't help it.

"Aw, J, I'm sorry. I was sure things would be going better by now. She's been through a lot. She probably just needs some time. She's still trying to recover from surgery, on top of the mental stuff."

"I know. She's been having nightmares, and she seems to come out of them better if I'm nearby and can talk her down, but they seem to be getting better too. I'm just being a little impatient, I know. But I can see how much we have in common, same books, movies, same sense of humor. I want her to talk to me and give me a chance."

"Well, Jasper, I don't know what to tell you. You've got to go with your instincts on this. You've got a knack for calming down scared creatures and getting them to come round to your way of things, maybe you should treat this the same way. Think of Bella like a scared little filly you're trying to get to take to lead and saddle. You should have no problem with that. You were like the horse whisperer at home on the ranch. Treat her a bit like a spooked horse, and do your best to calm her down."

I sighed. "I'll try," I answered her.

"Good," she said. "Now, has there been any more info on Alec's whereabouts? How's the search for the bad guy going?"

"Nothing new so far. It's a bit worrisome. If we don't get a clue soon, I don't know what we'll do."

Bree continued to offer me encouragement and told me she was sure we'd find him. He wasn't _that_ smart, he couldn't hide forever. Beyond that, there was no way he'd given up on the idea of having Bella. We knew he'd resurface eventually.

After ending the phone call, I thought about Bree's advice about Bella. It really did make a lot of sense. Not that Bella was an animal, but that she required the same kind of gentle nudging and time. No horse was ever broken in a day, and I didn't want to break Bella anyway. The best horse a cowboy could have was one that loved it's rider, and that was what I wanted from Bella, her love. Now I just had to work to get it.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

A couple more days and it was obvious Bella was getting some serious cabin fever. She was snapping at everyone and still wouldn't talk to me, or else I'm sure I would have been off licking the wounds from a verbal assault. I decided it was time for a change of scenery.

"Ok, let's get out of here. We're going out for dinner," I informed her as I grabbed her shoes and jacket from the closet. She was dressed in relaxed yoga pants and a tee shirt, but it would be fine for what I was planning.

Her face lit up as she looked up from her book. "Really? Where?"

Well, that was progress. That's the most she's said all day.

I smiled. "Really. Let's get out and see something other than these walls for a bit, eh? And don't worry, you're dressed just fine. We're going to the diner down the street."

This was the most excited I'd seen her since she found out she could leave the hospital. She refused to use the wheelchair we had for her, but I did insist we drive even though it was only 4 blocks. I knew it could be longer than it sounded when recovering like she was.

We got to Spanky's Diner and promptly chose the corner booth. This was a great place I had found in my walks around the neighborhood. It had the charm of a fifty's era diner, without being all full of kitsch. Just a good, homegrown place with good pie, coffee, and a neighborhood kind of feel.

Once the waitress came over, I was a little uncomfortable. She didn't even look at Bella while asking for our drink orders and openly winked at me as she turned to go get our cokes. When she came back, she again ignored Bella, so I directed her to take Bella's order first. She asked for a bacon cheeseburger and fries, and I asked for the same, but make mine a double burger. As she walked away, Bella stuck out her tongue at her. I laughed.

"What's the matter, Darlin'? Don't like our server?" I teased.

"She's rude. I don't like being ignored, that's all." I couldn't tell if it was just that or if she was giving me an excuse. I decided to let it drop.

Over all, the meal went fine. Bella's spirits seemed higher, and she asked if I had a pen so she could fill in the kiddie games on the back of the paper placemat. I did the crossword from the paper, and asked her for help with some of the words. We were actually able to get the whole thing done before we finished eating, a record for me.

On our way back, we were both quiet, but it wasn't the anxious silence that had pervaded the house earlier. This felt peaceful and relaxed. I started telling stories as we were heading into the building from the parking garage, about my childhood on the ranch. As we headed into the condo, I was telling her about one particularly bad winter when it snowed.

"Bree and I had gone out and played for hours. By the time we came in, we were half frozen and covered in snow. My mother had taken to calling us her little snow angels after that." I was smiling, but as I lead Bella to the couch, I noticed she had withdrawn again. Her smile was gone and she wouldn't look at me anymore.

"Bella, look at me," I commanded her.

She looked up and met my eyes slowly. I knelt on the floor in front of her. I gently pulled her hands into mine and kept eye contact as I turned her and sat on the couch facing her with out hands in between us.

"Bella, what's wrong? You were fine five minutes ago, you even laughed, and now nothing. It's like I'm looking into a void! What did I do? I thought we were finally getting somewhere tonight. You were talking to me, finally! What happened? I don't know why you can't just talk to me. If this is because I kissed you in the hospital, I am sorry but I don't regret it. Will you please just tell me what I did wrong? I can't take the silent treatment anymore and I will be here with you 24/7, so start talking." I knew I sounded like a dick but I just wanted to know what I had done that was so bad she couldn't even look at me. I lowered my voice and asked her, "Do you blame me for your panic attack last week?"

She sighed and finally said, "You aren't the reason I had the attack, and you're not the reason I shut down tonight. At least not directly. It wasn't the kiss in the hospital. I kinda liked that. It was the name you called me when you stepped out with Edward. You called me an...a...ang...angel and I lost it because that's what he called me. And then tonight, you said it again." At this point she started crying and her whole body was shaking.

I got two things out of that speech. One, she liked my kiss. Two, I can't call her angel, and I should avoid that word when possible. Though it's nice to have this information, she's still crying at me and I don't know how to deal with it. I want to comfort her but I'm unsure of how welcome I am at the moment so I carefully pulled her into my arms. I whispered to her.

"I am so sorry, Bella. I didn't know. Please forgive me, Darlin.' I won't call you that again. I'll try not to use that word. Shh, Darlin, just calm down now." I spoke to her the same way I spoke to her at night when I was trying to settle her down from a nightmare.

I had never noticed before that my accent becomes thicker when I get upset, even though both Maria and Bree had told me so in the past. But at this moment I not only noticed but also saw Bella visibly relax at the sound of it. She sobbed and hiccupped then started to quiet down. I was holding her and rubbing my hands up and down her back. She pulled back to look at me with her red rimmed eyes, as if she were silently pleading for something.

"Jazz," she whispered.

"Yeah, Darlin?" I said. I saw her shiver lightly at the name. I reached up to smooth her hair, running my hand from the top of her head down to the nape of her neck, where my hand seemed to stop of its own accord. She started to lean into me. Looking up at me through her lashes, her eyes went from mine to my lips and back. I leaned toward her and she made use of the hands that were fisted in the material of my shirt to pull herself closer to me. Just as our lips touched my cell phone started to ring and the spell was broken. She pulled away quickly attempting to look anywhere but at me as I got up to answer the damn thing. Stupid cock blocking piece of plastic.

"Hello," I growled into the receiver.

"Sarge, we have a problem," James said.

* * *

VoR Chap 7 should be read next

AN: Just thought I'd share with everyone I am about to become a first time Auntie in January and my sister in brother-in-law found out Friday that they're having a little girl and naming her Raegan Michelle. I am so excited and just had to share this great news with my FanFiction Family. It's definitely a most welcome early birthday present! ~Pheonix1855 (Her birthday is Monday Sep 6. Show her some love!)

AN: As always, we love your reviews. They keep us writing and off the streets.

Fic Rec's for the week:  
For the J/B lovers (which we all know you are): To Keep You Safe, by Twolipps. Both Pheonix and I are addicted to this.  
An Imperfect Love, by MistyHaze420. This was completed back in November, but I love it, so go read it.  
And if you can bear to read an E/B fic, I'm totally digging Million Dollar Baby, by clpsuperstar. It's great!


	19. Chapter 18

A/N: umm... Hi (Peeking out from behind computer screen, waving timidly) So, yeah, we needed a little break. None of the characters would talk to us. Sorry. But here's the new chapter, and we're already started on 19. So we are trying to get back on schedule. BTW, if anyone is interested in the layout and design of Bella's apartment, go check out VoR.

As always, we own nothing. SM owns all.

Obsessed

Chapter 18

Bella POV

When I woke up, I was very groggy, and confused. But when I tried to bring my arm up to rub the sleep out of my eyes, I found I was restrained as well. _What the hell had happened in here?_ Then I noticed Edward holding my left hand and Jazz leaning against the wall. Jazz was watching me intently, and my attempt to move had called me to Edward's attention. His head snapped up.

"Bella," he sighed.

"What happened, and why can't I move?"

Jazz walked closer to the bed and took the chair on the other side. "You had a panic attack, Darlin'. You were thrashing around and you ripped out some of the stitches on. They had to restrain you to make sure you didn't do any more damage. How are you feeling?"

Suddenly, things started rushing back into my head: the kiss, Edward at the door, Jazz calling me angel, the basement, back with _him._

Edward suddenly had my face between his hands, looking into my eyes and forcing my attention back to him, and the present. I could feel my breathing starting to slow down, back to a normal pace. The tunnel vision was fading back to normal.

"That's it, _Sorellina._ Calm down. Just listen to my voice... come back to us." His voice was quiet and soothing, the same I remembered it being after I had a nightmare when I was younger.

I could feel my face starting to flush. I couldn't even look in Jazz's general direction. _What must he think of me? He kisses me and I freak out? Great, that's just what I need._

"I'm okay now, I think. Can we get rid of the ties now?" I asked.

Jazz spoke up then, though I still couldn't face him. "I'll go find a nurse to get them unlocked." He turned and walked out of the room, the sound of his footsteps echoing in the silence that remained. I turned to look at Edward again.

"Really, I'm fine now," I answered the question in his eyes.

"Bella, what the hell caused that? I haven't been that scared since they told me you got shot. You weren't hearing anything we said, and you just kept saying 'Not again.' Can you tell me what happened?"

I could tell Edward was really just concerned for me and worried about whatever caused me to do so much damage to myself, but there was no way I could tell him. Hell, I could barely even understand it myself. All I knew was one minute I was here with Jazz, and we had just kissed, then the next thing I was back in that horrible basement, dark, cold, and _he_ was there, on top of me. Then I woke up here. So I just shook my head and avoided the issue. Besides, I was pretty sure that if there was anyone who really deserved an explanation the most, it wasn't Edward.

* * *

The next week felt like it lasted forever. Every time I moved it felt like my side was on fire. It hurt so much just to take a deep breath, let alone get myself to the bathroom or get dressed. Thank goodness I had help for everything. I just kind of wish that help for most of the day to day stuff like eating or getting to the restroom had been someone other than JW. I was still having some trouble separating him from Alec, and I definitely couldn't look at him in the face after what had happened. I mean, jeez, the guy kisses me, which was really nice, and I go and have a panic attack! He must know now how messed up I am. But he never said anything, and he was always there. He was even in my dreams sometimes. But even though he was constantly in my presence, I couldn't bring myself to look at him or talk to him. I never initiated conversation myself, and when he did, I kept to monosyllabic answers. I just was too embarrassed for anything else.

By the end of the week, I had fought my way through the pain until I could get up and down to the bathroom by myself, and I could even walk all the way to the end of the hall on my own. I insisted on being allowed to go home. I knew it wouldn't be to my old apartment, but at least it wasn't the hospital. And I'm sure that I would be comfortable in my new place, regardless. Edward was acting very proud of himself for this, I just hoped it wasn't too over the top. _Oh God! What if he had let Alice decorate everything? It'll be like living in a powder puff the color of Victoria's Secret! With sex toys on all the shelves instead!_ I was really hoping Vic had had more to do with the decoration. At least she never tried to change my style or tell me what I should do.

When it finally came time to go home, Rose was there to assist me. She helped me get dressed in really comfy yoga pants that I could wear low on my hips, so as not to irritate my incisions. She also organized all the cards, flowers, baskets of goodies, and everything else I had accumulated over the three weeks I'd been here. She made lists of everything and who sent it, so that if a card got lost, she could still send a thank you card for me. She was actually being really sweet and supportive, trying to help me. I was a little surprised. I know we're sisters and all, but we've never been close. Truthfully, I always thought she was annoyed by me, so I wasn't quite sure what to do with a friendly Rosalie. But I was willing to give it a try if she was sincere.

"Well, Bells, I think that's most everything. They orderly is coming with the chair for you, the doctor's been through and I got written instructions for everything. We're just about set. So let's chat a bit. How are you feeling about this, leaving the hospital and all?" she asked.

"Honestly? I'm a little scared. I'm concerned about being home by myself. I know Vic and James are just two floors up from my new place, but what if I fall and hurt myself? What if I rip my stitches again?" My voice dropped as I voiced my biggest fear. "What if _he _comes back to get me again?"

"Oh! They didn't tell you? I was sure they would have. Jasper is going to be staying with you. Hmm, I was sure you knew that…" she trailed off.

I was shocked. "Really? Edward hasn't changed his mind about that? I was sure he would forbid that after… you know, my panic attack."

"Apparently, the three boys sat down and had a long talk last week. Edward seems fine with the situation. And you know, Sarge is such a good friend of James, of course he's fine with it. The question is, are you?" Rose was always more astute that people wanted to think, darn her. I didn't want to have this conversation.

"Why wouldn't I be? I'm fine. He's just there to play bodyguard anyway. I'm sure I'll be sleeping a lot, like I have been here. It's fine." My voice sounded to high and stressed, even to my own ears. This was bad, very bad. _Plan B: distraction! Distract your opponent!_ "Well, let's go! I can walk to the car myself. We don't need to wait for an escort. Have you got everything?"

"Bella, you know you have to wait for the orderly to wheel you out. It's hospital policy."

Thankfully, there was a knock on the door right then. "See, they're here. Let's just load all the stuff on the chair; really, I can walk. I'm fine, Rose."  
Truthfully, I was really pretty done with being an invalid. I was tired of everyone hovering all the time, trying to help me with every little thing. Before all this craziness, I lived by myself and managed quite well. Now I hadn't had any time alone for the past three weeks. I needed to prove to them, and myself, that I could be alone again. Even though I knew JW would be around, I wanted to try to ignore him and do things for myself. I would start now. I was walking out of this hospital. End of.

My plan to show how capable I was, and also to distract Rose from my confusing feelings about Jazz backfired on me. The traitor went and got him and he more or less forced me into the wheelchair. At least I didn't have to deal with him pushing the chair all the way out. But while Jazz went to get my car to drive home, she had the valet who retrieved her car put all the gifts and bags into her Z4 so there was no choice but for me to ride with Jazz. I think they're conspiring against me, I swear. _Don't they know I'm uncomfortable with him right now? He thinks I'm crazy! Of course the conversations I keep having with myself may be proving him right._  
As we drove to my new place, I was forced to admit, at least to myself, that there was no way I would have been able to make the long walk from my room to the car on my own. As it was, I nearly fell asleep on the short ride to the apartment. I really didn't see anything much of the apartment, as I was dead on my feet. JW picked me up and carried me back to the bedroom, and my pillows were all I was interested in for quite a while.

* * *

The next few days were good, if not a little awkward at times. I made and effort when it was just JW and I. We watched movies and read and I explored my new home. Edward and Vic and Rose all came over the day after I came home to do the grand tour. I was sort of glad that I was too tired the night before to do any exploring. Edward was really excited to show things to me. I had assumed he would just hire a decorator, or hand the job off to one of the girls, but he didn't. He said he wanted me to have a home I could be proud of, but still be comfortable in, so he picked out a lot of the decor himself. He was the one responsible for the reading nook, my Burton film display, and the amazing bedroom, all of which I loved. I don't know how he remembered, but he managed to find me a bed just like one I had seen in a design magazine years ago that I had commented on. I loved it.

Vic had taken over decorating the office and bathroom for me, which were perfect. After all the crappy showers at the hospital, I couldn't wait to try out the scrumptious looking Jacuzzi tub. And she had displayed my favorite awards and pictures all over the office. It was lovely.

Rose took over the kitchen, dining room and guest bedrooms. Though there wasn't much to do with the other bedrooms, one had my old furniture and the other had a set Jasper picked from some I had prescreened. But the appliances in the kitchen were fantastic, and she got me more gadgets to fill the huge amount of cupboard space. I couldn't wait to try out the bread maker.

I thanked them all profusely. I really did like the place a lot, much more than I had thought I would. I was sure I could be happy here, and I planned to stay here for quite some time now.

It was after people left though, that things were still… weird. I was really trying to get over my embarrassment with J…Jasper, but it was hard. That was another thing I was working on, too, trying to say his name. I knew I needed to get myself over this block, but I was out of ideas on how to do it. Somehow they were still blending together in my head, though now Alec looked more like Jasper than Jasper looking like Alec. I wasn't sure what that meant though.

Vic had been coming over every morning to help me get dressed before she went to work for the day. I thought perhaps she'd be able to help me. She always seemed to actually listen to me, rather than jump to conclusions about what I meant. I broached the subject the next day.

"Vic, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, Bella. How can I help you?" She somehow seemed to know this wasn't something I needed done for me, but that I needed advice. She sat down in the armchair near where I was perched on the sofa in my bedroom.

"Well, can you tell me some things about J…Jasper? I'm still mixing him and J...Alec together, in my mind, and it's making things really hard for me here. I was hoping that if I can hear more about him, then I can separate them better." I looked up at her finally at the end. Before that, I was staring at my slippers.

She was contemplative for a minute. Then she smiled. "I think I have an even better idea for you. Tonight, I'll be bringing you something. I'll explain it then. But I'm glad you asked about this, Bella. I think this could help you a lot. And you never know, once you can better distinguish Jasper as someone who rescued you, rather than someone who terrorized you, you may even start to see him as something more." She had a devilish grin on her face as she said that, and I was sure she knew we had kissed. I groaned.

"Jeez, Vic, can't you relax a bit. I can barely take a shower on my own, I don't think I'm ready for whatever it is you have planned. _Not to mention the fact that I'm scared to death of it._

Her face softened immediately. "Bella, trust me, I'm not trying to push you toward anything. I just think that if you were to become interested in dating someone, there are a lot worse people in the world than the man currently residing in your guest bedroom. He's a good man, Bella. And he likes you. Just be open to a possibility, that's all." With that, she got up and headed off for her shift at the hospital.

When Victoria came back that night, she had a large photo album for me. I recognized it from the camouflage cover as the album James kept from his time in the Corps. As we flipped through it together, I noticed there were pictures of both James and Jasper, and some shots of Alec as well, all interspersed with shots from the places in the world that he had been. Below all the shots of either Jasper of Alec, Vic had put a sticky note with the man's name. There were also some stories about their adventures written up and put in alongside the landscape photos and candids of the men. Vic thought it would be a good exercise for me to be able to flip through the book and identify the two men, separately. Eventually, she theorized, that would beat the differences into my brain.

I was especially drawn to one photo in particular, which had no caption or story anywhere to explain it. It was just two men's right arms, from the elbow down to the wrist, with a set of longitude/latitude coordinates and below that a date, with five stars, and the print "Brothers in Arms, Semper Fi." I knew one of the men in the photo was James, but he had never told me the story behind that tattoo. I looked up questioningly at Vic. She met my eye with a level gaze.

"That one, you'd have to ask one of them about. It's not my story to tell. But I can tell you that the other arm in the shot belongs to Jasper," she said quietly.

After that, I was practicing with the photos quite often. It wasn't unusual that I would tell ...Jasper that I was going to nap, only to go back to the photo album and practice with the names while reading about the adventures they had had together. Jasper had always been James' commander, no matter how high they had been promoted, so most of the stories involved both men. I think it was at least in part due to my constantly looking at _his_ pictures that I was having nightmares again. I couldn't remember them, but I knew they were at least starting, though the dreams often stopped before getting bad. Somewhere in my head, there was a soft Texas drawl that seemed to lure my head away from that dangerous place inside, and lead my dreams back into the light. I don't know when my subconscious had gotten an accent, but I certainly wasn't arguing. It made me feel peaceful and loved. It helped me sleep.

* * *

After several more days in the apartment, Jasper had left to go get some groceries. I was enjoying the solitude, as it was the first time I'd been truly alone since being rescued. It was actually pretty funny. Jazz had been like a new parent leaving their child for the first time. Before he left I was safely ensconced in my chaise lounge in the reading nook, soaking up the afternoon sun. On the table to my left were a glass of water, a tray of snacks, a phone, and a list of numbers for everyone who could possibly be called to assist me if something went wrong. He had even made sure I got up and peed before he left so there would be no reason for me to try to move without his help. I had strict instructions not to move and to call him if I needed anything.

Just as I was finishing the chapter in Neil Gaiman's Neverwhere, a phone started ringing somewhere nearby. It wasn't my phone, so I looked around. There on the floor next to my chaise was Jasper's phone. I picked it up, accidently hitting the talk button as I did. _Guess I should probably answer it now._

"Umm… Hello? You've reached Jasper Whitlock's phone," I squeaked out.

There was a warm chuckle on the other end of the line. "Well, hello there. You must be Bella," said a chipper female voice.

"Yes, this is Bella. Umm, Jasper's not here right now, can I take a message for him?" I asked.

"Did that numbskull lose his phone again? I swear, one of these days I'll find a way to permanently attach it to him. Oh, by the way, I'm his sister, Bree."

"Um, okay. Hi. Should I have him call you back?" I offered.

"Oh, don't you worry about that. I'll just call him back later. I'd love to chat with you for a few minutes though, if you're not busy."

"Well, no, I'm not busy. But why do you want to talk to me?" I was more than a little concerned that this stranger wanted to talk to me. Strangers were not exactly my favorite people right now.

"Well, Bella, I'm just a little curious about the person who has my brother acting like a junior high schooler. Also, I wanted to make sure that you're adjusting well to your life again. So, how are you doing?"

I wasn't entirely sure I wanted to discuss my life with a stranger, but there was something really appealing about the idea of baring it all to someone who wasn't my family and who didn't know me. But this person was Jasper's sister. Maybe I should find someone else to talk to.

I told Bree that as thankful as I was to have a sympathetic ear, I would prefer someone unconnected to my family. She assured me she understood, and asked for my email address. Apparently, Bree was a therapist, and had been concerned about me, so she researched some support groups and other therapists in my area that she thought could help me. She really was very nice. We ended up talking for quite a while, and I gave her my phone number so she could call me herself next time. She was really funny, and I enjoyed her conversation. It would be good to have a new friend, plus she had really funny stories about when Jasper was a kid and the stupid things he had done. I couldn't wait to tease him about things.

After we hung up, I went back to my book, but later that evening, while Jasper cooked us dinner, I looked up the therapists that Bree had sent me. There were a couple of old white guys, who I eliminated right away. I didn't think I would feel comfortable talking about a kidnapping and near-rape with some old man. There was another man whose profile showed a young blond man with grey eyes. _Nope, I don't think so, too close to Alec._  
The last suggestion was a younger woman who had an office not too far from my new home. Her name was Kiara, and she specialized in helping victims of violent crimes. I thought it might be a good idea to check her out in a few days.

* * *

As the days passed, I worked more and more with the photo album. I was really getting pretty good with it, though I hadn't dared try to use his name. I was still avoiding him, in fact. But at the same time, I was getting _soooooooo_ tired of being kept in the house. I knew I was being unreasonable, and snapping at everyone, but I just couldn't help it. I really needed to get out of this place, just for a little while. That was when JW more or less ordered me out of the house and took me to dinner at a cute diner down the street. I actually had a good time. Except for the waitress. I hate being ignored, but the way she was fawning all over Jasper was really annoying. She didn't know that we weren't together. It was just rude.  
On the way back home, Jazz was telling me stories about growing up on the ranch. I was pretty amused and totally enjoying his company, right up until he said the word angel again. I had no choice but to explain what had set me off the day of my panic attack. Surprisingly, he took it really well and was able to calm me back down. Of course, as soon as I was forced to really talk to him, the attraction between us flared up again. I was just about to kiss him when his phone rang, interrupting us again. _For crying out loud, can I just have one kiss from this man?_

After Jasper got off the phone I could tell something was wrong. He approached me with a grim look on his face.

"What's wrong Jazz?" I asked.

"Darlin, we have a problem. James just called me and said that they have reason to believe Alec made contact with Jenks and he's also switched identities." I felt the air leave my lungs and the panic started to rise. Jasper also noticed this because he was right there pulling me into in a hug and assuring me that they were going to catch him.

When I finally settled down enough I reluctantly pulled away. I was finally starting to realize Jasper was not Alec, he was just Jasper. And Jasper was a good man, who seemed to care about me. I didn't have the courage to actually tell him that so I decided I would gradually show him. _Starting now._

Standing upon my tiptoes I kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear, "Thank you, Jasper." I was so proud of myself for being able to get it out. Smiling to myself I hobbled off to the kitchen to get a drink.

The next week I got my stitches out which was a blessing. I knew I was going to have scars, but seeing those lines on my stomach, like creepy little spiders, was depressing. I wasn't a vain person, but I didn't want the reminder of everything that had happened to be looking me in the face every time I looked in the mirror.

After the appointment to have the stitches out, I went to meet Kiara for the first time. I had spoken to her over the phone, and she was friendly and seemed to really want to help me face my fear. I felt like I could at least give this a try. Maybe she could help me feel in control of myself again, maybe I wouldn't need to have a babysitter just to feel safe.

I liked Kiara a lot. She listened, and let me get everything off my chest. And then she offered insightful advice. I really think I was going to keep going to see her. She had exercises for me to do to face my fear of Alec. I was going to start keeping a journal. She also wanted me to write out everything that had happened since he had taken me up to when I was rescued. She wanted me to then rewrite the story, and to change it so I was the one in power. I would work on this and take it back to her next week.

Things were also getting better with Jasper. I was able to say his name now and we had been having good conversations. We had a Burton movie marathon, and we talked about all sorts of things. We hadn't had any more kissing, but we were growing closer. I think we were both just trying to take things easy and give things a real chance to grow between us. But I was really growing a little impatient. Living with him wasn't making things easier.

I was moving around the house much better now, and had been chatting with his sister while he took a shower. I could hear that the shower had cut off several minutes earlier, and I knew Bree wanted to talk to him, so I headed back towards his room. I knocked, and when I didn't get an answer I pushed the door open a little. I was not prepared for the site that greeted me. Jasper, on his stomach on the bed, naked. He was sleeping, but the sight was beyond words. My breath hitched. I wasn't overly familiar with many men's bodies, but I was positive that his was a superb example of the species. His legs were long and shapely, leading up to a bottom I just wanted to bite. His hips were narrow and defined, and the planes of his back were smooth and muscular.

I knew I shouldn't be standing here looking at Jasper in such a state. It was wrong, it was an invasion of his privacy, and it was impossible to look away. Finally, Bree shouted something in my ear, and I was roused out of my stupor enough to run back out of his room.

"Sorry, Bree. I think he's taking a nap. I can have him call you later."

"Bella, why do you sound like you just finished running a marathon? Did you catch my little brother in a compromising situation?" I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Maybe. He was sleeping on his bed."

"Yeah, sugar, that where most people sleep. So what's the problem?"

"Umm... he might have been a little... umm... naked," I croaked.

Her laughter exploded down the phone line. "Aww, Bella, did you get a bit of an eyeful. Did you like what you saw?"

"Shut it, Bree. Look, I have some things to do. I have to go now."

"Sure, Bella, I'll talk to you later. Tell my brother to call me when he wakes up. Thanks."

Just then there was a knock at the front door. I opened it to see my neighbor Molly standing there. She was a nice woman, who liked to bake and had brought me cookies when I first moved in.

"Hey Bella, this package was in my box this afternoon. It's addressed to you, looks like it's been forwarded from your old place. Thought I'd drop it off for you," she said with a smile.

"Thanks, Molly. I really appreciate it." I took the package from her. It was a rectangular box, the kind they wrapped clothing in.

"No problem. I've got to get going, but I wanted to drop it on my way out. I'll catch you later, okay?" She turned and headed for the elevator, looking back at me with a smile while I waved.

I turned around and went back into the apartment, looking at the package. I wasn't expecting anything and it wasn't marked. I took it into the living room and sat down with a pair of scissors to cut through the tape. As I took off the top, the sight of expensive tissue met my eyes. I hadn't ordered any clothes, what could this be?

Peeling the layers of tissue back, I was met with folded layers of gauzy white fabric. I still had no idea what it could be, but I did have a very uncomfortable feeling in the pit of my stomach. I picked up the white fabric and started unfolding it. As I shook it out, I found the combs and band that the whole thing was attached to. Then I noticed the small purple card that floated to the ground. That was when everything clicked in my head, it was a wedding veil. My hands shook as I set it on the coffee table and bent to pick up the note.

_I haven't forgotten you. I'm counting the days until we are back together, my angel, my love._

And that was when I screamed.

* * *

A/N: So we're really sorry that it took us so long to get this out to you. We had some trouble with the writing and with real life. We're trying to get back on schedule. VoR updated last Sunday, and now Obsessed this week. So leave us some love in a review, or throw tomatoes at us, just tell us what you think. We'll still love you.

VoR Chap 8 inserts next.

Our rec for the week is the My Life trilogy by Shamrockin.  
Enjoy.


	20. Chapter 19

A/N: You didn't think he'd gone away, did you? Never fear, he's still around, and crazy as ever, just like us.

As always, SM owns everything Twilight. We own our plot and characterizations. And 2 cats, a turtle, and 4 dogs, between the 2 of us.

* * *

Obsessed  
Chapter 19

Alec's Pov

It had been almost a month since I had held my angel. I was pretty sure she had survived since when I called around to the cemeteries they had no listing of a Bella Conti or Masen and the hospital seemed hesitant to give me any answers. All I really had to go on was that a young woman who had surgery for a GSW was transported to Seattle. All the names had been wiped from the system and there was no way around the new privacy laws. I could tell her family was working hard to keep us apart.

It was now my mission to find not only my Bella but also my lying bitch of a sister. She was hiding too, not answering her cell, or email. I couldn't reach her at that dump of a bar she worked in either. Jane had seemingly dropped off the face of the earth but I had contacts and a P.I. who could find anyone. I decided Jane needed to be dealt with first since she was the one who had ruined my future with Bella. Jenks would be my first contact, a way to test the waters with him. I set up my new account and deposited his usual fee into the numbered account he had offshore and typed my e-mail. Hopefully, this would only take a few days, and then my darling sister would pay for taking away my angel from me.

I thought it best not to us my real name and also not to approach as Jasper, in case the Masens had been sniffing around Jenks as well, so I signed it Jacob Black. I hoped that by pretending to be a man just searching for a lost loved one and pleading for information, it would throw off anyone else who might be watching as well. I told him I was given his information from an old friend, and that I would really appreciate his help. While I waited for him to respond, or to see if he had been tainted by an outside influence, I called Benjamin.

"Hello," he answered on the first ring.

"Ben, it's me. I need info. Can you help me out? I'll make it worth your while."

"Sure, boss, whatever you need. What type of information you need?"

"I'm trying to track down someone very special to me. She's being hidden by her family. They aren't approving of our relationship, but I know it's their fault she's disappeared."

"Sure, I get it. Location and contact information? Just send me your lady's name and any aliases you know of and I'll see what I can do. Shouldn't take more than a couple days," Ben replied.

"Already en route to your e-mail. Keep me posted, my man. Oh, and Ben, keep this between us. Do you understand?"

"Whatever you say, boss." With that he hung up.

Over that the next few days while I waited for information I went shopping. I needed things to deal with Jane but I also knew that Bella would need some things once she was back with me. Oh, I just couldn't wait to have my angel back. How I missed her. I had bought her clothes, shoes, and had put in a bid on a house in a remote region of Alaska. I knew that we would need the utmost privacy once we were reunited.

As I was walking past a charming bridal shop I stopped to look at the window display. Then it dawned on me that there were more important items needed to show Bella just how serious I was about her. My first stop would be the jewelry store and then back to the bridal shop where I would purchase my angel a dress fit for a princess. I decided since I would have the dress I'd send my Bella her veil so she knew my intentions.

I found the perfect dress almost immediately. It was white, of course, and very Cinderella like. A sweetheart neckline atop the beaded bodice, which lead down to a full, puffy satin skirt that ended in a three-foot train. I knew my angel would adore it because I thought it was perfect. It showed her purity, while still giving me enough to fantasize about. After I found the dress I went in search of the veil. After about ten minutes or so of shifting through countless white gauzy pieces I finally found it. The veil was white, beaded, and was long enough to meet the train from her dress. It hooked onto a delicate silver tiara with leaves and jewels. A perfect halo for my angel.

As I wandered about the store looking for anything else my angel might need on our special day, I passed the display of lingerie. As thrilled as I was at the thoughts that made run through my head, I decided it would be more exciting to be able to unwrap a surprise after our wedding. Bella should shop for that herself, and pick out her own wedding lingerie. I'm sure if she hasn't gotten any yet, it's just that she didn't realize how serious I am about her. As soon as she gets the gift I'm sending her, she'll surely go and pick out something wonderfully sexy to wear for me. Those thoughts caused a tightening in my jeans and I discreetly adjusted myself while I walked away from the display of delectable naughtiness.

Just past the lingerie was the shoe department. I thought I should be like Prince Charming, and produce the glass slipper to tie us together. In that mindset, I picked out the most lovely shoes. I hadn't known they made women's shoes out of clear material and covered them with jewels, but they do! They were perfect, and I couldn't wait to see everything together.

After I made my purchases I drove back to my hotel, stopping at the post office to pick up a shipping box. I carefully wrapped the delicate tulle in the tissue paper and placed it gently in the box. "She is so going to love this. I just know she is dying without me. She needs me just as much as I need her. Oh my Bella, my love, my angel, I swear to you we'll be together again soon. And then we can marry, and be so happy!" I said to myself as I sealed the cardboard contraption.

The next day I drove into Berkley to mail my package so as not to be found so quickly. It was about an hour away from San Jose. I shipped my package to Bella's old address hoping that she would get it. When I got back to my hotel room I decided I wanted to see what my angel's beautiful dress would look like next to an actual person instead of the hanger. Now I was by no means a petite female but I figured it would suffice. When I had it in my hands I couldn't help but fantasize about the day she'd walk down the aisle and be my bride.

I held the dress up to me in the full-length mirror and almost cried. If I looked this good in it I can only imagine how exquisite Bella would look. Eventually, I gave up just holding it in front of me and decided to slip it on. I certainly couldn't zip it fully up the back, but it was simply gorgeous. The big puffy caps at the top of the sleeves were full and framed my face. It would be breathtaking on my angel. I decided to also slip my toes into the shoes to pair them against the dress. I almost wish I hadn't already sent the veil to her, but, oh well, there will be some surprise for me on our special day. I turned to admire myself in the mirror. I could practically feel her with me.

"You look so beautiful, my angel. I will make you the happiest woman ever. I'll be your prince charming and we'll live happily ever after," I said.

"How do you know you can make her happy?" that voice in the back of my head whispered.

"I just know. Go away and leave me alone." I shouted

"I can't and you know it. I'm part of you. Face it, Alec, you ruin everything you touch," it taunted.

"I will have my Bella back and we will be happy!" I swore. The image before me shattered as I plunged my fist through the mirror. That didn't make the voice disappear as easily as the perfect image that was there before though.

"No you won't. She'll be just like Maria and pick Whitlock over you." The voice was not giving up.

"I'm not talking to you anymore! I can do this, and then we will both be happy. Just don't let Whitlock ruin it. You know what to do," I said to myself.

Standing there, I made a solemn vow that I'd have my pretty angel back, and soon. In a short while Bella had become everything to me and I had to have her back because if I didn't, then I wasn't sure what would happen I may just go crazy. I had to get her back for not only myself but also to prove to that voice that Bella loved me and she would never pick Whitlock over me. She was my destiny and I was hers. I could feel it and if anyone tried to take her from me, they would be sorry.

It angered me to know that right now Whitlock probably had access to my property. He probably knew where she was, and could see her when he wanted. He had better not touch her because if he did I would end his pitiful existence. Slowly and painfully. That was exactly what I should have done before I ever approached Maria. I would have had much easier access then too.

"Yes, but then you wouldn't have met Bella and she is worth ten Marias. Bella is untouched merchandise and I am begging for a taste. Maria had been used, and thoroughly, so in the end she was disposable." My reason was slowly returning and said to me.

All the excitement had taken its toll on me. I was ready to crash. Glancing at the clock I saw it was just after 4pm so I had a bit before I expected to get in any reports. I put the dress back in its bag in the closet with the shoes in their box and with one last glance I shut off the light and fell on the bed to dream of the day when Bella would officially be Mrs. Alec Vincent.

* * *

A/N: Aww, Alec makes a pretty pretty princess, doesn't he?  
Well, my lovelies, we're stll review junkies, and the fixes have been getting fewer lately, though certain people (Kiara, Karolyn, NatalieLynn, and others) review every chapter and we totally love you for it. If you're a reader, who hasn't authored something yet, you may not realize how important it is to get that feedback. It motivates you, and sometimes points out things you need to fix. (I promise I'll get around to explaining that bit in VoR a few of you had trouble with. It's not as bad as it seems!) So please review, not just for us, but for everything you read. It only takes a few seconds and makes such a difference for an author. I know we currently get around 0.25% reviews/ reads. Just saying.

Recs for this week:  
The Appointment, by miztrezboo. This story is so beautifully written, with so much honesty and emotion. Everyone should enjoy it.  
Conversations with my Killer, by Oracle Vas. This one is a bit confusing at times, and you may want to beat her Jasper with a shovel, but it's really good. Give it a chance.

And for the Edward lovers out there, here's something a little different.  
Edward's Clan, by Greenaway. Edward is the head of The Clan, a group of assassins for hire. He and Bella meet and fall in love at first sight. But things aren't so simple when half the world would like to see you dead. This is a dark story, be warned, but definitely worth looking at.


	21. Chapter 20

A/N: As always, we own the plot, not the characters. We think they're better in our world though.

So Sorry for this being late! We've been having internet issues!

Important note at the bottom.

A HUGE Thank You to HeavyInfinity for the shout-out in her most recent chapter! Heavy, Girl, we love you! If you haven't seen it, go check out her story A Moment Changes Everything. Her Vampsper is perfection.

* * *

Obsessed

Chapter 20

Jasper POV

You ever have something you want so badly you can almost taste it? And it's so close, it's practically in you grasp, before the situation changes and it's ripped away again? That's what things felt like for me, living with Bella. It was like seeing the hundred-dollar bill on the sidewalk, attached to a string that was pulled just as you reached out to grab it, or a mirage on the horizon that disappeared as you got too close. I wanted her, badly. But things just kept getting in the way.

First, there was the kiss in the hospital, which Edward interrupted. Then there was another kiss after her mini-panic attack last week after the diner. That was cut short by the call about Alec. That interruption I was really pissed about. There wasn't even any new information to be gained from it, other than to put us back on edge. Yup, Alec was still out there, we knew that before the call. But there was nothing either of us could do to catch him right now. My priority was keeping Bella safe and making sure Alec got nowhere near her. But still, I _really_ wanted the chance to kiss her, and I was fairly sure the mood was obliterated after that discussion.

I suppose one good thing did come out of that call. After I told her what was going on, Bella was understandably upset. But I was able to calm her down, and then she actually initiated some contact with me. Bella kissed me on the cheek, and thanked me, using _my name_. That might not seem like a big deal to some, and I felt kind of like a junior high kid thinking this way, but I've desired to hear my real name come out of her mouth for so long now. Not a nickname, not my initials, just Jasper. And the way she said it! It was all breathy, right in my ear. I know the atmosphere may not have been ideal, being that I know she had just been scared out of her mind, but that didn't stop the reaction of my body to having her so close, and feeling her warm breath on my neck. I was glad she walked away then to give me a chance to control myself.

As I sat drinking my coffee on the park bench, I thought through the events since I had moved in to Bella's guest room, under the guise of nursemaid/ bodyguard. For the most part, we've been good roommates. She was quiet, and had a quirky sense of humor. We both loved Seth MacFarlane, so we watched a lot of his shows together. She told me funny stories about her friends in college, and how they used to watch Family Guy, and play a drinking game to it. Everyone picked a character, and there were rules for each one. Every time your character did something in their rule set, you had to drink. For example, if you picked Stewie, every time he tried to kill Lois, or there was a reference to his homosexuality, you had to drink. Or whenever Brian drank, Meg referenced her low self-esteem, etc. The evil hate monkey was a bonus, everyone drank then. Sounded like a fun college age game to me, though I could see where you might have to be really careful picking characters. Bella admitted to often picking the less popular characters, just so she didn't have to drink as much.

We also ended up having spirited debates about all manner of politics and world news. Bella was surprisingly well informed and opinionated about things happening in the world today. Sometimes I would play devil's advocate, just to get her riled up a little more. She got so passionate when she was defending the poor and forgotten, it was a joy to see. And she was intelligent, with well-formed arguments, rather than just spouting back the drivel that so many pundits put out there. She continually drew me in, but was still just far enough away that she was out of reach for me. But at least I was learning a lot about her, and it all just made me more intrigued, made me want to know even more.

For example, I wonder if her family was aware that Bella has a tattoo. I bet they aren't. And it's not a tiny little tramp stamp either. No butterfly just over her ass crack for this girl. No, Bella had a significantly sized piece traveling down her right side, on her ribs. I wasn't exactly sure what it was, but I was dying to find out. There were wings, and maybe a rope or chain involved. I didn't get a good look when I originally saw it, but I was certainly impressed. I knew how much it hurts to get inked on bone like that. I smiled as I remembered how I had caught that tempting glimpse of naked Bella flesh.

A couple days after I took Bella to get her stitches out, I had been doing laundry in the condo. I had my IPod in while I was wandering around the house putting things away. I knocked on Bella's door, to bring her basket of clothes and towels into her room. She didn't answer, so I assumed she was in the office. I set the basket of clothes on the bed and picked out the towels to take into the bathroom through the partially open door. What I hadn't noticed though was the noise from the shower, since I was wearing ear buds. The door to the shower wasn't totally steamed over and I saw the very lovely profile of the very lovely lady in question. There was no mistaking the thick lines of ink wrapping around the side of her torso. I was incredibly lucky she didn't see me, though she may have heard the door click closed as I hightailed it out of there. At that point, I had two choices, run out of the bathroom and leave the towels on her bed with the rest of her clothes, or get in the shower with her and beg to trace the lines of her tattoo with my tongue. I chose the running, rather than scare her away. _Have I mentioned how much I like tattoos on a woman?_

I checked my watch and stood up. It was time to pick Bella up from her new therapist's office. This Kiara person seemed to be helping Bella. It made me glad I had dropped my phone that day, and that Bella had answered when Bree called. Those two now talked every few days and Bree had suggested Bella go talk to a therapist to help deal with some of the effects of being taken. Bella had actually agreed and came out to try it. She came out of her first appointment surprisingly energized and upbeat, and wanted to go to a stationary store. She said that Kiara had given her homework and she needed to get a new journal. We made it a quick stop since I knew she must be tired, but she got what she wanted. I doubted I'd ever be able to not give this woman whatever it was she desired.

After picking up Bella, we headed back to the condo in relative silence. I could see she was deep in thought, and figured I'd let her be for a while. I unlocked the door and let her in following behind her to deactivate the security system. She watched me with a critical eye.

"You know, I still don't know how I feel about this alarm system you guys had installed here. It seems like far more than what I need here. This is a safe building, after all," she started again.

"No way, Bella. I am not getting into the middle of this with you. This is between you and your brothers. You know this is the same system they have in their houses. Emmett explained it all to you right after you moved in," I answered. I personally agreed with her brothers, but Bella was independent and I could see her point. This system could be a bit much, and could be used to spy, if one thought that way.

"Ugh, I know, I know. 'The cameras are only active once the alarm has been tripped, you and I have the only pass codes. They all use this security system, and the recordings only feed into a database that only Emmett or Edward can access. But it still alerts them, and the cops, and fire department if something goes wrong.'" She sighed. "It just feels like they could be just using it to keep an eye on me, but I suppose they're just worried about me after Alec. I understand it, and it's kind of sweet, but it goes against the grain a bit. Though if it stops anything like that from happening again, I'll be watched all the time, I guess." She shuddered as she said the last part.

I walked over and put my hands on her arms, rubbing up and down a little to calm her. "I promise, he's not going to get anywhere near you, Bella. Never again. I won't let him." I looked into her eyes while I said it, hoping to convey how very much I meant what I was telling her. I would never let that psycho get anywhere near her again.

As I stood there looking down into her big brown eyes, something shifted in the air. Suddenly, I wanted nothing more than to take her in my arms and lay her down and love her. I knew it was too soon for that though, she wasn't ready. So I removed myself. I stepped back, clearing my throat and letting my hands drop from her arms.

"I'm, uh, going to go take a shower. Why don't you relax out here for a while? When I'm done, I'll fix us some dinner." I turned on my heel and walked away.

I stood under the spray of the shower trying to force my body to relax. _She's not ready, you're going to scare her away. Just give her a little more time!_ I was berating myself, but all I could think about was the image of Bella's lips, soft and warm and ripe; and her tattoo, smooth lines of ink that I wanted to explore, wanted to know the meaning of. People like Bella didn't get inked for no reason, there was a story to that art, and I wanted to know what it was.

I finally gave in to my baser needs and my hand slid down my stomach as image after image rifled through my brain, all of Bella. Bella's smile, the way she bit on her lip and tapped the pen on her chin while doing the crossword puzzle, the swell of her breast under the white wife-beater she liked to sleep in, the smell from her hair as I brushed it for her, before she could lift her arm to do it herself. It didn't take long before I was biting my own lip to keep in my cry as I purged my desire for her onto the tiles of the shower and down the drain.

I quickly washed myself and stumbled my way out of the shower to my bed. I wasn't planning on really sleeping, but I lay down and closed my eyes. The truth was that I was exhausted. Since Bella was actively writing and thinking about her abduction, her nightmares had gotten worse. She was now waking me up to calm her down three or four times a night. Bree assured me it was normal, and that since I was able to keep her from getting fully into the dreams before I soothed her, it was a good thing. I certainly didn't feel bad about the pallet of bedding I had hidden under her bed any longer but I could sure use a quick nap in a real bed. I knew I really didn't have time for it but I flopped down and stretched out anyway. This bed was so cozy, and I never used it.

I must have nodded off after all, because the next thing I knew, Bella was screaming. I shot up, not even thinking about my lack of attire. I grabbed my handgun and ran in the direction of her voice, but when I got to the living room, all I could find was Bella, a box with some white gauzy thing in it, and a purple note. Bella was holding the note and crying hysterically, curled into a ball in the corner of the sofa.

My training took over as I scanned the room looking for any sign of intruder. The doors were all still closed, the lights on the alarm panel were green, indicating no problems there. Apparently, this box was the only intruder. I took a breath and started to relax a little, at which point I realized I was still naked as the day I was born, and Bella was staring at me with tears running down her face. I quickly grabbed a throw blanket off the back of the sofa to wrap around myself and walked over to sit down next to her. Getting her calm was more important right now than my being clothed. I plucked the purple note from her fingers and read it myself. I knew right away would had send it, and why she was so upset. I reached over and gathered her into my arms, settling her on my lap.

"Ssh, it's ok. He's not going to get you, Darlin. I promise, I won't let him get to you. I'm here, it's ok," I crooned to her in a soft voice, rubbing my hands up and down her back.

I continued to mumble softly to her, hoping her tears would stop. She was clinging to me like a little monkey, wrapped tightly around my neck, mumbling things like, "Not him, not again" and "Don't want to marry him." I have to confess the idea of her marrying anyone was like a knife in my heart, but the idea of her marrying Alec was enough to get my blood boiling. _He would NOT get her._ I swore it to myself.

I knew I had to do something to make her feel safe again. I also needed to know how he had gotten that package to her. Did he know where she was? Or was this just something that was forwarded from the old address? Henry, the doorman downstairs knew that Bella wasn't listed in the official building directory, and that all her mail was forwarded to James and Vicky's apartment. He was just kind enough to set hers aside for us and put it with the box matching this apartment. I flipped over the package to look at the address this was sent to. Sure enough, it was sent to the old address on the other side of town and forwarded to James. That was good news at least. It meant Alec didn't know where she was.

I pulled Bella's arms from their anchor point around my neck and carefully eased her back far enough that I could look into her eyes. They were wide, tear filled, and afraid. What I wouldn't give to have her never look like this again! It broke my heart. I carefully wiped the tears away and reached for a tissue so she could blow her nose.

"It's ok, Bella. I promise he's not going to get you. I won't let him. This is just another clue for us to use to hunt him down. We're going to get him, I promise you that," I swore to her, maintaining eye contact the whole time. I needed her to believe in me, and too know I would keep her safe.

"But he's never going to give up, don't you see? He thinks I want to marry him! He's crazy, and he's never going to leave me alone!" The tears broke out anew at these last words and I pulled her in close to me again. I held her to me tightly as I waited for the torrent to pass, so we could talk about this logically.

As her sobs started to calm down again, I leaned forward to examine the box again. I was careful to touch it as little as possible in order to not wipe away or contaminate any of the prints Alec may have left. I really wanted to go grab a pair of the exam gloves Vic had left with us for dressing but I didn't want to leave Bella for even a moment in the state she was currently in. She had calmed a bit, but she was still on the verge of hyperventilating herself.

I flipped the box over to show her the address on the front.

"See, he sent it to your old house. He doesn't know where you are. The post office forwarded it to James' house and Henry put it with your things to come up here. Your name isn't even on this house officially. It's yours, but it's listed as a holding of Masen Financial. We did all these things to protect you, just so he could never find you. Even if he were able to hack the US Postal service, he wouldn't really find you. See, you're safe here. You're safe with me," my voice dropped as I said the last words and her head tucked under my chin and nodded slightly. She inhaled again and the sound was ragged and broken, but at least it was a full inhale. She was starting to settle down again.

I wanted to look for something else, so I started to lift her off my lap, but her breathing kicked up again, and she clung to me, so I left her where she was. It wasn't that I minded her being there, by any stretch of the imagination. I just didn't want to push her in the fragile state she was in right now. I loved having her so close to me, with her sweet smell wafting up into my nostrils, and her soft curves pushed up against my hard muscles. So I just shifted her over a bit and picked up the box again, to look for the processing stamp from the post office. Sure enough, there it was.

"Look, Bella. This is just another clue for us to find him. He screwed up. Now we know from tracking his computer activity, and the email he sent to try to locate his sister, that he was in Berkeley, California. We weren't sure before if that was just a pit stop, or if he was really hiding out there, but now we know he must be close by. It's been too long between the contacts from him and this is sent from the same area. This is good news."

Her teary eyes looked up at me. I could tell she was searching for reassurance. She was just so afraid he would take her again. I continued on to try to ease her fears. I wrapped my arms around her tightly again. I couldn't help it, she just felt so right there.

"So now we can get your brothers and Emmett over her to take a look at this, then we'll call in Agent Granger to give this evidence to the authorities. They're building a case against him that, once they catch him, will be airtight. His sister has already agreed to testify, and they have Maria's diary to link him to her murder too. They're going to put him away for a long, long time."

By this point I wasn't sure who I was trying to convince more, her or myself. I have to admit, there was a huge lure to letting the Masen family deal with Alec in their own way, but I felt he needed to be brought to justice, and answer for his crimes officially. I wanted the chance to face him court, on the record, and tell Maria's story. I owed her that. She wouldn't have wanted me to give in to the need for revenge.

I started to shift Bella so that I could reach for the phone, but she stopped me.

"Please, not yet. Can we just sit here a while longer? Please?" she begged.

I'd give this girl the world, so to just sit and hold her a bit more? Of course I would do that. I didn't need to respond verbally, I just sat back and relaxed more, wrapping my arms around her to pull her close again.

Bella's fingers brushed across my chest. I could tell from the pattern that she was tracing the ink there.

"Tell me about this one," she asked.

I launched into the story, speaking in a soft voice. "That's actually the newest one I have. It's for her, Maria. We had dated all through high school and we were engaged to be married. She lived near my home base in Texas, and was therefore close to the base where Alec was sent to recuperate from his injuries when he was shot. I had introduced them before when I was back on leave, but once he was injured. I asked her to look in on him from time to time, try to keep his spirits up, that kind of thing. I didn't think he would betray me this way, I thought he was my friend. He ended up becoming obsessed with her, the same way he has with you. He tried to get her to run away with him, and when she refused, he killed her. So I got this inked soon after I came home. I didn't know then who had done it, but she was my first love. I wanted something on the outside to show how much a part of me she was, so I got this. The heart, so close to mine as hers was, with the dates for her birth as well as her death. She's always going to be a part of me. This is just a physical reminder of that."

"That's sweet of you. She must have meant a lot to you." Bella's voice was subdued, and I worried about where her thoughts were taking her. I sought to explain more.

"She did, and she always will. We were friends a long time, and I thought she would be my wife. But just as I always told her I wanted her to move on if anything happened to me, I know she would have wanted me to move on as well. It would be a dishonor to her memory to not try to do that, to not let love in if it came to me again."

Bella's soft fingers moved down to stroke my forearm next. I knew she was wondering about that one.

"James has this tattoo as well," she whispered.

"Yes, he does."

"Tell me the story," she asked.

"I can't tell you everything. I'm not allowed to talk about it with anyone who doesn't have that security clearance, even now. What I can tell you is that we were on a mission to recover someone very important, but things didn't go as planned. We were ambushed and caught in enemy fire. We lost most of our team that day. James and I were the only ones who made it out without major injury. That tattoo is to remember everyone else who wasn't as lucky." I could hear my voice catch as her wandering fingers trailed up to my shoulder and down my right side again, narrowly missing my exposed nipple and gently stroking down my ribs. Her voice was even softer than mine. I wondered if she even meant for me to hear it.

"So strong. So much loss."

Her head tilted back to meet my gaze. And there was no force in the universe strong enough to stop me as I softly brought my lips to hers. Finally, I felt the satin of her skin as her arms closed around my neck and she pulled herself into me tightly, moaning into my kiss.

That moan was my undoing. I had wanted this for too long, and now she was finally here in my grasp, eager and soft and perfect. I tried to be gentle, remembering her wounds were still tender and sore, but I crushed her to me anyway and plundered the treasure trove that was her mouth.

I licked my tongue across her lips and nipped at the bottom one, sucking it into my mouth. Her lips parted and I slid my tongue between them, tempting hers to dance with mine. She was hesitant, but receptive and she eventually took over the kiss. Her tongue slipped into my mouth, running across my front teeth and flicking lightly at my own. We sat there, wrapped tightly around each other as we explored the other's mouth to acquaint ourselves. I was glad I had a habit of brushing my teeth in the shower, as at least I knew my breath was fresh and minty for her. I could taste just the slightest hint of the spice from her chai latte she had drunk earlier on her breath, but it just made me want to search out her mouth for any remaining traces of the flavor. She was delicious and far too tempting for her own good.

My mouth slid away from hers as I angled soft kisses along her jar, heading toward her neck. I had been captivated by the grace of her neck for a month, and I just had to taste her there. I reached the spot just below her jaw line and her ear and placed an open mouthed kiss there, licking at her skin for a taste. Jesus, she tasted so sweet, like orange spice and honey. It was intoxicating. Meanwhile, her hands had worked into my hair and she was scratching her nails across my scalp in such a way I wanted to purr like a cat.

She was still in my lap, but was shifting around, trying to get herself closer. I had a solution for that, as I leaned us sideways on the couch. I have never been more grateful for the deep seats covered in microfiber as I was right then. Her legs stretched out and twined with mine as one of her arms wrapped around my shoulder from under my arm to pull me tightly to her, the other arm keeping my mouth attached to her neck. As if anything was going to pull me away from her now. I was having trouble convincing myself not to run away with her back to her bedroom and have my wicked way with her.

I groaned when her fingers made their way down from my shoulder to the small of my back, her short nails scratching deliciously along my back. Then her leg wrapped around my knee and pulled me into her, aligning our bodies perfectly. It was like she was made just for me. My hips bucked against her of their own volition, pulling her out of the daze she seemed to be in.

"Oh, did I hurt you?" she asked.

I dragged myself from the bit of collarbone I had been feasting on up to her ear to growl my response.

"Not at all, sugar. Just the opposite, in fact. You feel so good against me."

Her reply was breathy and unsure. "Umm, ok. Just checking."

I chuckled, loving that I could have this effect on her. It was so good to know I wasn't completely alone in my desire. She moaned again as I lightly bit the cord on her neck that had been calling to me for so long. Her hand left my hair then to travel down my back lightly scratching back and forth on the sensitive skin above my hips. In return my hand slipped from around her back to her waist, tracing along the edge of her tee shirt. _She's so soft!_

I continued to run my hand back and forth there, tracing the velvet skin with the backs of my knuckles until she arched into my touch, clearly trying to get my hand to pursue its exploration. I was pretty sure she was inexperienced, but I wasn't sure exactly how far Bella had gone before. I did know I needed to be careful with her, but she was making it so hard for me. She was like a sex kitten, responding beautifully to my every touch. And it was genuine, I knew that right away. There was no acting here, as there may have been with some other women. She was driving me crazy.

My hand inched its way higher, along her ribcage, tracing over the lines of ink I had fantasized about for a week now. As I lifted her shirt I could see more clearly the delicate shapes permanently imbedded in her skin. I swept my thumb over the top of one of the angels' wings there, brushing the underside of her breast at the same time. She gasped as a shiver ran through her body.

I pulled back a bit to look closely at the design, not stopping the light brushing of my fingers over it. I looked up and met her eyes. Her face was flushed, her eyes bright and staring into mine. I made another purposeful brush with my thumb on the underside of her breast and watched as her eyes fluttered closed and her head tilted back again. I waited for her to meet my eyes again before asking her.

"Tell me about this." My voice was gravelly and rough, but I didn't break eye contact with her. She looked confused for a moment, until I started tracing the lines of ink again with my fingertip. She threw her head back on the pillow and closed her eyes as I continued to stroke her side. Her voice was shaky as she tried to answer me.

"I got that right after I moved away from the family. I was unwilling to go along with their plans for me, but it didn't mean I don't love them. So I put a piece of each of my siblings on my skin, to still have them close by. The swords crossed for James, the wings for Rose since she always reminded me of an angel when I was little, and the chain around everything for Edward, who always holds everything together. My heart in the middle, and the key on the chain to remind me to not lock them out. The banner across the bottom reads _per amore della famiglia,_ for love of family in Italian."

"That's beautiful. I knew it would have meaning," I said as I bent down to kiss the various pieces of the tattoo. I ran my tongue over the banner at the bottom, loving the feeling of the slightly raised flesh under my tongue, and the taste of her skin. Goosebumps broke out over her flesh and I exalted eliciting such responses from her.

At that moment, her leg wrapped around me again, disturbing the blanket and reminding us both that I wasn't wearing any clothes. I groaned.

I knew we needed to stop, but I really wasn't able to just cut everything off just yet. I had been waiting for so long to have her like this, in my arms, passionate and responsive. I felt like I might be dreaming again. So I took advantage of the dream, slowing us down while I worked my way up her body slowly. I pulled her shirt back down to cover her stomach as I brushed my nose between her lovely breasts and nuzzled there for a moment. After one last small nip with my teeth to the inside of her breast, I left the heavenly pillows and returned to her neck, gently stroking her side the whole time. She seemed to sense that I was pulling back and in turn started to draw back into herself. Her arms loosened their hold on me and her leg unwound from my hip, setting her foot on the floor instead. I made my way back to her ear.

"Bella, I would like nothing more than to continue with this, and you. I want to make love to you so very badly right now. But I won't. I don't think either of us is ready for that, and I want to wait until we are. We also have some rather unpleasant business to attend to so that we can catch a psycho, and then we can concentrate on what's going on between us again. Which I very much want to do," I added with another nip to that spot just below her ear as I bucked my hips into her side once more.

Bella let out a soft sigh. I couldn't tell if it was one of relief or regret. Either way, I knew stopping was the right thing to do. And if we didn't stop now, I wasn't sure I'd be able to later. I sat up, wrapping the blanket back around me tightly, hoping Bella wouldn't notice, or would at least ignore, the tent I was pitching under the soft fabric. I knew I was as hard as I had ever been, and the tent was sizeable, but Bella simply swallowed and looked away from it. Good, she wasn't going to say anything about it.

"You're right, Jasper. I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me. I shouldn't have taken advantage of you like that. I know you were just trying to comfort me. Umm, I'll just go get a drink and let you get dressed. Would you like anything from the kitchen, while I'm up?" She wasn't meeting my eyes now. This was not good. I couldn't let her think I regretted anything.

"Bella," I said. I waited for her to look at me. Once she met my eyes, I went on. "I wasn't lying. I really do want this, and you. But this isn't the right time for it. I'd like to at least take you out on a date before we continue down that path, and we really do have other things to do today. But tomorrow, I would very much like the chance to take you out. Would you be up for that?"

As I held her eyes, I could almost see her thoughts as they flitted across her expressive face. Embarrassment, relief, desire, and ending on hope. "Really?" she asked. "You're not just saying that? You really want to go out on a date with me?"

I smiled at her. "Absolutely, sugar. I can't wait. We can talk about it later though. Right now, I think I need to get some pants on, and then we can call your brothers to get this business taken care of. What do you say, Darlin?"

She beamed at me. "Sounds good. I'll go ahead and call James and Edward while you get dressed." She started to turn away toward the phone but then paused and turned back. "Oh, I forgot to mention earlier. Your sister called and would like you to call her back." The blush was creeping up her neck and staining her cheeks now. Why would that make her blush?

"Bella, darlin', why does relaying that message make you blush? I feel I'm missing something here. Is there something I should know about? Has my sister been telling you embarrassing stories?" I had a teasing tone to my voice, but I was very curious as to what would cause this reaction.

She giggled, and it was a beautiful carefree sound. "Nothing too bad. She just called while you were, uh, sleeping. I didn't want to wake you up." Her cheeks were now fire engine red.

Ah, I knew now what had happened. "Why, little Miss Bella, were you spying on me while I slept? Did you sneak a peek at my goods? And here I thought you were a good girl, and I find out you're spying on me in my sleep," I teased her.

She was adorable when she was so flustered. "I, well, uh, I …"

I decided to cut her some slack before she imploded.

"It's fine, Bella. I hadn't meant to fall asleep at all, let alone naked. It's fine. After all, it's not like I didn't run out here in my birthday suit as soon as I heard you scream. I'm not upset. You kind of get past the modesty when you've been in the service as long as I have. Makes it hard to field dress a wound if you're more concerned with keeping everything covered than stopping the bleeding. I just hope it didn't make you too uncomfortable." I grinned at her as I let the last sentence hang in the air. I had a feeling any discomfort on her part wasn't the result of outraged modesty.

She gulped audibly. "No, no, it's fine. You should be comfortable here, any way you like. If you want to sleep naked that's okay with me." She turned back to grab the phone as I started to walk back to my room to get dressed. "Of course, I may just sneak in again for another peak!" she tossed over her shoulder as I was stopped dead in my tracks. _That little minx!_ And then she started dialing the phone, so I hurried back to throw on some clothes. Her brothers may have given their grudging blessing for me to pursue their sister, but it wasn't exactly wise to answer the door naked when they got her. I knew James would just be a couple of minutes, since it was past the time he usually arrived home. Edward would take a little longer to get here. He was probably just leaving Masen Tower now.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Edward and James arrived quickly, as expected. Emmett was still in Berkeley, trying to track down Alec, but we conferenced him into the conversation over skype. We now knew that Alec was definitely still in the relative Berkeley area. Emmett had charmed one of the baristas at the coffee shop Alec seemed to frequent there and Alec had apparently told her he was just in town on business every now and again, but that he had a place in San Jose. So that was where Emmett was heading now.

After Edward took off, so as not to ruffle the feathers of the FBI, James stuck around and waited for Agent Granger to arrive. He was still in the area conducting his own investigation looking for Alec. We brought him in and gave him all the information we had. Bella explained to him that a neighbor had received the package and brought it to her, so he left a note for Molly to get in touch with him so he could get her prints for elimination from the package.

Bella was very quiet through the whole thing. I was glad James had thought to bring Vic downstairs with him, as she seemed to be keeping Bella calm throughout everything. After Agt. Granger had gotten all the information he needed for Bella, she excused herself and asked Vic to retire to her room with her. I was a little concerned about what they were doing, and whether Bella was okay or not, but I figured she'd call if she needed me. James and I opted to stay in the living room and ordered Thai food for everyone instead.

After the food arrived, the girls came back out and we all relaxed for a while and joked back and forth. It felt nice, like family, like a double date of sorts. It was good to have some laid back time with friends in light of all the drama today. As we got up to say goodnight, I caught Victoria eyeing me speculatively. As I met her eye, she winked. Then she stood up, dragging James with her. As they left, she hugged Bella and I heard her whisper something to her. Bella nodded and seemed appreciative.

"Alright, guys, we'll see you later. Bella, I'll be here in the morning to pick you up, say around ten?" she asked. Bella nodded again.

"Sounds good. I'll call Rose, maybe she'd like to come too."

Vic and James both smiled at that, but it was James who spoke. "I'm sure Rose would love that, Bells. It's a great idea." He stepped forward and kissed Bella on the forehead and then smiled at me as they turned to leave.

"Have a good night," I added as they left.

After I turned the locks and set the alarm, I turned back to my girl. "What was all that about? Where are you going with Vic and Rose tomorrow?"

"Just shopping for a little while. I wanted to get out for a bit."

"I don't know, that might not be the best idea. What if someone tries to snag you again? Maybe I should go with you," I offered.

"Um, no. We're just going to a couple of shops, not an all day affair. I'll be with both Rose and Vic, who won't let me out of their sight for a second. And I'll take my pepper spray. We'll be totally safe. You're not going."

I could tell there would be no changing her mind on this, so I relented. After all, it was the oppressive over-protection from her family that caused her to go off on her own in the first place. I wasn't about to repeat their mistake. I nodded my acquiescence.

"Okay, sugar. But if you feel uncomfortable at any time, or you get too tired or anything, don't hesitate to call and I'll come get you, wherever you are. Promise?"

Bella agreed and we went to bed shortly thereafter. As I lay there, waiting for her to fall asleep so that I could sneak in to lie on the floor by her bed for the remainder of the night, I thought about what I could do for our date tomorrow. Though I'd really like to take her dancing, I knew she wasn't up to that yet. She still got tired so quickly. I was concerned that she would already be tired from going out with the girls tomorrow morning as it was. Maybe I could convince her that a nap would be good for her tomorrow herself.

I finally gave up on the idea of any kind of dinner and something after. I didn't want her exhausted at the end of the night. I was hoping for a little more making out on the couch, or just more quiet conversation, at the very least. Then I recalled something I had seen in the paper last week. There was a new hot club downtown that served dinner and had comedy shows too. Sparx, I think it was called. Maybe I could get us a table and we could do dinner and a show after all. I resolved to call them first thing in the morning for a reservation.

* * *

The next day dawned bright and cold. I made sure that Bella was bundled up well, knowing that it was harder for her body to fight infection with out a spleen and that keeping her warm would help that a lot. I filled a travel mug with hot chocolate for her, and made her promise again to call me if she needed anything. I felt like a parent sending their child off for the first day of school, even though my feelings for Bella were anything but familial. Victoria actually laughed at all my instructions and admonitions for her when she and Rose cam by to pick up Bella.

"You do remember I'm a nurse right? I know what signs to look for. I promise I won't let her overdo anything, and I'll even convince her to take a nap when she gets home. Now I have my pepper spray, Rose has a taser, and we will keep Bella safe while shopping for a few hours. You know, you're worse than Edward sometimes!" she said with a chuckle.

I finally admitted defeat at the feet of the three women. I threw up my hands and said, "I give up. Go, have fun. Enjoy your shopping! I leave her in your capable hands!"

After the girls left I quickly called Sparx and was able to get us a table right in front of the stage. I was thrilled. Then I pulled out my laptop and decided to do a little online shopping. Christmas was only a little over three weeks away, after all. I had some ideas for everyone else, but I really wanted to get Bella something special. After about two hours of browsing her Amazon wish list, and trolling the net, I finally cam up with a great idea. Now the only question was whether or not I could track it down.

I called my sister to enlist her aid. After I told her what I was looking for, she agreed it was a perfect gift for Bella. She agreed to make some calls in her area too and see if she could find it. I told her to use the copy of my credit card that she had on file for taking care of things anytime I was out of the country and thanked her for her help.

"I'm always glad to help out my little brother, you know that. So, that's a mighty special gift you're working on. Any progress you'd like to tell me about on the crush you have?" I could hear her smile over the long distance line.

"Oh, dear sister mine, you know I'm not one to kiss and tell. Never been my style." There was a grin evident in my own voice. Of course, the smile breaking out on my face felt wide enough to split it clear in two.

"Well, it's about time! Glad to hear there's something to not tell about! I told you it'd work out. And you know, I'm always right!" she shot back at me.

"I know, and I thank you for all your help. She told me you were on the phone when she came into my room to find me passed out yesterday. Her face was about tens shades of pink admitting that yesterday, I'll have you know." I didn't kiss and tell, but I had no such qualms about letting Bree know I had gotten Bella flustered just from seeing my backside. In fact, I was rather proud of that.

"Ha! Pink, huh? When I was on the phone, she sounded like she was running a marathon as she rushed back out of your room. Course, I don't think she heard the few sentences out of my mouth while she was staring at you. Too funny, I tell ya!"

I smiled. It was good to know I affected her, even just a fraction of the way she affected me.

Shortly after that, I got off the phone with my sister, and continued making calls to shops in the Seattle area, looking for the item I wanted to give Bella for Christmas. I gave out my number, and was promised calls back from several places.

It wasn't long after that the girls returned to drop Bella back home. She did indeed head back toward her room to take a nap, and the girls said they would be back in three hours to help her get ready. After she went back, they grilled me about where I was taking her and what my plans were for the evening. I told them about the club, which got a hearty round of approval. Then I asked for Vic's help. Our reservation was for 7:30, with the show starting at 8, and I hoped we'd be home by about 11. I was hoping that she could come in and set up some candles all around the living room and open a bottle of red wine for us. I also was going to go out now and pick up a few flower arrangements. I was hoping if I left them in her apartment, she could bring them down and set them up for us just before we got back. I was thrilled when she agreed.

With everything planned, I went and picked out my clothes and sat around to relax a while. Once the girls got here, I would head out to pick up the flowers and then be getting ready at James and Vic's apartment upstairs. That way I could pick Bella up at 7 sharp, just like I would for a date if we didn't live together. I wanted everything to be perfect tonight. And with a little help from my friends, I had a feeling it would be.

* * *

A/N: Hey all. So frankly, real life is kicking our asses lately, and it's really hard to get the chapters up to snuff for both stories each week. As a result, we're going to be pushing updates back to every other week, alternating stories with VoR and Obsessed. We'd rather make you wait a little longer, and give you a better update, than just rush through because we have to put out something each Sunday. So on that note, next Sunday will be an update of VoR. Any requests for who you want to talk to? I've had one request for James or Edward.

As always, we are review junkies, please hit that button and feed our addiction. It keeps us off the street.

Now for the fun stuff. For the recs for this week I have just one thing to say: Go read Just4ALE. Her 'An American Vampire in Chicago' and the other 3 stories in the series have kept me rapt all week. Check her out.


	22. Chapter 21

A/N: We own nothing but the plot. SM owns all. But we love borrowing her toys and making them do the dirty, dirty.

Obsessed

Chapter 21

BPOV

I was feeling rather proud of myself as I bid my brother and his wife a goodnight. I had managed to keep my cool through all the discussions, after my initial meltdown. After which Jasper had helped calm me down, in a most pleasant manner. I realized he was right, the package that had been delivered, creepy as it was, is another clue for us to follow. We would find him soon. I had faith in my brothers, and in Jasper. They would not give up on it.

As I thought back on it, the image of Jasper running into the room, gun in hand, ready to defend me was nothing short of spectacular. Add to that he make out session after he calmed me down, and it was no wonder I was quiet during the meetings that followed. I know Jasper was a little concerned that I wasn't adding to the conversations, but in truth, I needed a little girl talk with Vic, followed by some "alone time" for myself. I was dangerously close to leaping over the coffee table just to tackle the incredibly hot man on the other side of the room. Somehow, I thought my brothers might object to that. Even though my girlie bits were certainly enjoying the daydream.

I was super excited for our date tomorrow, even having no idea where we were going. Usually that would cause extreme stress, especially lately, but I trusted Jasper. He wouldn't pick anything inappropriate, or something I couldn't do. I knew I wasn't fully recovered yet, and there was no way I could go for an activity type date, like hiking. Even being on my feet for too long at a gallery would wear me down. And truth be told, whatever he was planning for tomorrow, I was hoping for some more kisses, at the very least. My gracious, the things that man can do with his mouth! And he hadn't even touched me anywhere that wouldn't be displayed at the beach. I kept thinking back to his kisses on my tattoo, and how erotic it was. I never would have thought that sharing our tattoo stories would have led to those kisses and touches. He set me on fire.

Vic had noticed that I wasn't quite following the conversation, and she somehow managed to be the only one who caught me "staring at Jasper like he's a slab of filet mignon." I was glad she dragged me away before she commented on my behavior though. I was surprised, though I shouldn't have been, but she gave her blessing heartily. She even volunteered to help me get ready for my date tomorrow. We were going through my closet, which had apparently been ransacked by my other sister in law, and we realized that I had nothing flattering to wear tomorrow that was also in my style. Alice had taken half of my clothes, no doubt giving them to charity, and had replaced them with things that were totally not me. Really, do I seem like the kind of girl who needs a skin-tight leopard print mini-dress? Because, honestly, that is so not my style. I'm not totally oblivious to fashion, I just have a more classic style. If I have to dress up, give me vintage Chanel or Dior, and I'll happily wear it. Baby Phat or Fubu, not so much. So it looks like we'll be going shopping tomorrow. I wonder if Rose will come with. That's something we've never done together, it might be fun.

When I made the suggestion to Vic, she thought it was a great idea, and offered to drive all of us, since Rose's Z4 certainly wasn't going to fit all three of us, and I had no desire to drive. In fact, there was a good possibility I would want to pass out in the back seat on the way home from shopping.

After James and Vic left to go upstairs, I went back to my bedroom to call Rose. She seemed surprised to hear from me, but quickly agreed to come and offered to bring coffee for all of us on her way. I was happy to hear how excited she seemed to spend some time together, even if I about swallowed my tongue when she suggested I had been internet dating. I promised to give her details tomorrow, but that I didn't want to talk about it now, over the phone. Honestly, I was pretty shocked she didn't know already. Everyone else seemed to. Edward was friendly, but reserved, when he was over earlier, and I caught him looking between Jasper and I frequently, as if trying to ferret out what was going on between us. Vic obviously knew, so I assumed James did as well, but at least they seemed to be in support of us getting together. I'm sure there was a sit-down between the two men at some point though, James wasn't the kind of guy to not give any warning, even if he approved.

Now that I had plans made for the morning, calls made, and guests out of the house, it was _me-time._ I turned on some soft music, and started looking around my room for my "treasure box." It was one thing I was thankful Alice had given me while I was in school. Since I could never trust why anyone was trying to get close to me, and there was never anyone who I felt particularly attracted to, I hadn't ever had a chance to swipe my V-card. However, that didn't mean I didn't need some relief from time to time. Hence my box filled with an assortment of bullets, stimulators, vibrators, and lube. It had helped me stay sane through a lot of stressful times at school, while my friends had no qualms telling all about their exploits and I was having none to tell about. The box was actually a decorative carved box, so I always had it just sitting next to my bed in my last place.

I assumed that it would be in a similar spot here, since Vic had told me she was in charge of packing up my bedroom before. I wasn't necessarily thrilled that she knew about it, but hey, it's safer than a lot of other options, and nothing worse than what any of my sisters have. As I kneeled by the far side of the bed to look under, I found a pile of blankets and a pillow rolled neatly and stored under the edge of the bed. I wonder what that was about. Why would Vic have stored those there? I pushed the thought out of my head and continued on my quest. I rounded the other side of the bed and found my box just under the bed, out of sight, hidden by the bedside table. Perfect.

I took out my favorite toy, a clit stimulator in the shape of a butterfly and strapped it on, lying back on my bed and getting comfortable. I used the remote to turn it to the lowest setting. I ran my hands up over my body, thinking what it had felt like earlier in Jasper's arms. I ran my fingers down the valley between my breasts, down to my tattoo, and traced the patter there, recalling the feel of Jasper's tongue tracing those same lines. God that man turned me into a simpering pile of goo with no work at all. I'd never felt this way toward another person in my life. Even now, hours later, my body ached for him, with a fire burning low in the pit of my stomach.

I turned up the remote a bit higher and reached up to my breasts thinking about his voice, how husky and sexy it had been. I pulled at my nipples, remembering how he had told me that he wanted to make love to me. I wasn't sure f he was telling the truth, or trying to placate me, but I certainly wouldn't object to finding out. I was a little apprehensive of course, not having done that before, but Jasper was the kind of guy women dreamed of, the kind that starred in cheesy Harlequin Romance novels. Who wouldn't want their first time to be with a guy like that? And it was so much better, because he was real. I felt him against my leg earlier, and the man was certainly packing some serious heat. I thought about him leaning over top of me, our bodies aligned from knees to shoulders as he pressed his weight into me, and my hand drifted south to press the butterfly a little harder against my clit. My other hand continued to pull at my nipple and the coil tightened in my belly, pulling every nerve ending in body to center there. In my mind Jasper was slowly pressing into me, looking into my eyes, and just as my lids fluttered closed, he whispered my name… and I exploded with a muffled cry into my pillow.

I turned off the remote, and laid there for a few minutes, reveling in my post-orgasmic bliss. But too soon, I noticed the music stopped, signaling the end of my playlist, and the late hour. I reluctantly got up and went to the bathroom to dutifully clean my toy, noticing the blue was nearly the same as Jasper's eyes, before storing it away again in the box under the bed and going to grab an old baseball shirt out of the closet. I took a quick shower, brushed my teeth, and dressed, heading for bed. I had a big day tomorrow and wanted to get all the beauty sleep I could.

* * *

The next morning I was up and dressed with 10 minutes to spare before the girls were due. Jasper was really being a little annoyingly overprotective, not wanting to let me go with just the girls, and then making sure I had pepper spray, and my cell phone, in case there was a problem. I was absolutely supposed to call if I was getting at all worn out, and he would come get me. Was I sure my jacket would be warm enough? Shouldn't I have a scarf? And on, and on. It was cute, for the first five seconds, and might have been cute longer if I wasn't so nervous about spending the day with Rose. I wanted to be close to her, but I just didn't know how, so this was a big step for us today.

Rose and Vic showed up at the same time, and Rose had brought coffee for all us girls. She forgot Jasper, but that was ok, since he was drinking cocoa today anyway. She did have chocolate chip muffins for all of us though, hot out of the oven. So good!

Once we were settled into Vic's car and finally on our way, Rose started grilling me about the date tonight and whom I was going with. Vic jumped in to answer for me, and Rose was a little abashed when she heard the date is with Jasper. She offered advice to be careful, since he's living with me, but other than that, seemed in favor of it. I was pleased to have her support.

We went to one of Rose's favorite boutiques and had a great time. We picked out things for the others to try on and modeled for each other. I found a perfect dress for myself in a lovely deep rose colored cashmere. It was so soft, and wrapped around me like a glove. It wasn't so dressy that I would be overdone if we went somewhere more casual, but not too plain either. Just the right amount of "special night" attitude to it and I loved it.

After the dress, I decided I needed new lingerie, as that was one thing I refused to let anyone else buy for me. Alice had tried once, and I had yelled for so long, she promised never to do it again. It was just creepy to have someone else picking out your under things, you know? So off to Victoria's Secret we went. I bought a ton of stuff, and surprisingly, Rose, Vic, and I all got the same nightie, each in a different color. On the whole it was a shockingly laid back, and quick, trip. Of course that turned out to be a good thing, since Vic had booked us into the spa for a few treatments that afternoon. I was waxed smooth and neat everywhere except for one small strip in my bikini. Then it was time for manis, pedis, and we topped it all off with simultaneous massages in one big room, so we could still chat.

We talked about dating in general, and Jasper and I in specific. I explained how I was feeling, and the trouble I've had accepting that. I told them about what had happened between us yesterday, and how much I liked it. We chatted about my lack of experience, and Rose told me how much she had admired me for setting off on my own the way I did, and even more for using Riley to get away from my bodyguards as a teenager. They girls shared stories about the guys with me, in vague detail, thankfully, with pieces of advice on how to handle things. By the end of the afternoon, I felt like Rose and I had really made some progress with our relationship, and that we could be friends after all.

* * *

By the time we left, I was falling asleep in the car. When we got back to my place, the girls got me into bed, with a large glass of water, per the masseuse's instructions, for a nap. They would be back in a few hours to wake me up and get me ready for my date. Jasper would be getting ready upstairs at James' and would be around to pick me up at seven.

Indeed the girls came in with a cup of green tea with honey and lemon for me and ushered me into the bath. After a quick shower, Vic threw my hair up in some fat hot curlers to give it some soft waves, while Rose worked on my makeup. Once Vic had pinned the sides of my hair back, I went to pick out my lingerie for the evening. I deliberately picked out the sexiest lace bra, thong, and garters I had, all in a soft grey with lilac ribbons. One thing I've learned over the years is that even if no one else knows it's there, pretty underwear gives you confidence, and I could certainly use some tonight. I clipped on my hose, and slipped on my shoes before wrapping my dress around me. I was really pleased with this purchase; it felt like being wrapped in a cloud. I figured if I wanted to just run my hands over the soft fabric, maybe Jasper would too.

The girls pronounced me perfect and sat me down in the living room just five minutes before Jasper was due. Indeed, at exactly seven, there was a rap at the door and Rose went to answer it. I had never seen even a picture of Jasper in a suit, but I'm sure it wouldn't have prepared me for the sight in front of me. He was wearing a very sharp, slate grey suit with a cornflower blue shirt, perfectly accenting his eyes. He wore no tie, and the collar of his shirt was open just enough to invite me to bite it. And to top it off, he had a large bouquet of flowers in his hands that he offered to me. Gladiolus, hibiscus, Gerber daisies, and pansies. It was an odd assortment of flowers, but beautiful, and I wondered about their meanings. I made a mental note to look them up later, but in the meantime, there was a gorgeous man waiting to take me out, so I found a vase and put them in my bedroom, so I could see them first thing in the morning, and grabbed my coat to take the arm of my very handsome escort. We bid the girls good night and started out for our date.

I had no idea where we were going, but I had faith in Jasper. At the lobby, he helped me with my coat, and escorted me out to a waiting car out front. He turned to me as he opened the back door for me.

"I thought perhaps I might like to have a drink or two this evening, and didn't want to worry you about the ride home, so I ordered a car service for the night. I hope that's ok, Darlin'?" he asked.

"That's wonderful, Jasper. I trust you, but this way you can relax and have a good time too. I want you to have fun as well," I answered as I go into the car and slid across the seat, smiling up at him.

He sat down and slid in quite close to me, wrapping his arm around me. "Good," was all he said.

"So, are you going to tell me what we're doing tonight? I wasn't sure, am I dressed appropriately?"

Jasper turned to me with a grin breaking out across his face. "You're prefect, Darlin'. Never fear. And no, I'm not telling you what we're doing. It's still a surprise, for a little longer."

We chatted as the car made its way downtown, to a chic new club that had opened just last month. We made our way inside Sparx and Jasper gave our name to the hostess who took our coats and took us to our table, down front, right in front of the stage. I turned to Jasper, shock on my face.

"This is that new comedy club! The one I saw in the paper last week! You remembered!" I squealed. I had seen the ad for this place, but hadn't connected the name with the ad when we walked in. I was super excited. The reviews I had seen here said the food was excellent and the entertainment was also top notch.

We had twenty minutes to get our drinks and place our orders before the act for the evening came on. We shared a calamari appetizer and I chose to have the seafood Newberg, while Jasper went for the steak au poivre. Our appetizer had just arrived when the lights dimmed. I was beyond excited when I realized Bob Saget was the act for tonight. There's just something about seeing Danny Tanner curse like a sailor and talk about drugs and sex that makes me giddy.

We had a great night. The food was perfect, it was nearly an erotic experience to watch Jasper enjoy his steak. Bob Saget was hilarious, and of course the company was amazing. It turns out Jasper and I even have the same twisted sense of humor and laughed together all night. It was perfect.

After the show had ended, Jasper called the car to come pick us up and we headed back to the apartment. I wasn't really tired just yet, and hoped he wasn't as well. Jasper escorted me into the lobby and asked me to wait while he signed the papers for the car service. Once he stepped back in, we walked together to the elevators, an easy silence surrounding us, while he held my hand, rubbing circles on the back of it with his thumb. Once we reached the door, he opened it for me, and I wasn't entirely sure I was in the right place. Someone had clearly come through recently, and now there were several more flower arrangements scattered throughout the living room. There were deep red roses, and a potted orange lily, and small votive candles on every surface, bathing the room in a twinkling gentle light.

I turned around, looking everywhere in amazement. Jasper was in the doorway, having just reset the alarm, looking shy.

"You did all this? For me? But… how?" I stuttered out.

"Vicky helped me a bit. I left everything in their place earlier and she came down to set it all up for me a little while ago. I thought maybe we could have dessert here. I've got a chocolate torte in the fridge and there's some sweet red wine already open. Do you like it?" He almost seemed shy.

"Oh, Jazz, it's perfect. This is amazing. I can't believe you did all this," I waved my hand around to indicate all the work he had put into tonight.

Jasper's face got very soft, and his hand came up to cup my cheek. "Bella, I'd do anything for you. I hope you know that. You're very precious to me, you always have been."

The tears welled in my eyes at the obvious sentiment behind his words. There was no hope left for me now. I was gone; this man could own me now. I turned away and sat on the couch to hide the tears that had sprung to my eyes. Jasper stepped quietly into the kitchen to serve up dessert. By the time he came back with one plate of rich chocolately goodness, I had myself under control again. He poured us each a glass of the chilled red wine from the ice bucket on the table and turned back to me.

"Okay, so I know red wine is supposed to be dry and served warm and all that, but keep an open mind on this. I found this when I was touring the east coast for a while. Now, take a sip of the wine," he waited. I sipped. It was light and sweet, tasty. "Now, take a bite of the cake, and while the taste is still fresh in your mouth, take another sip of the wine and tell me what you taste." He grinned at me as he placed the fork to my lips. I took the bite, which was decadently rich and velvety, and with a bit of the fudgy frosting still in my mouth, I took another taste of the wine.

"Strawberries! It tastes like strawberries! How does it do that?" I wondered out loud.

"I have no idea how, but it's good, right? I've always loved this one, ever since I found it. Now I have to buy it and some chocolate every time I find it." He was so excited to share this with me, it made him look like a child for a moment, a very sexy, enticing child.

He took a bite next, followed by a swallow of his own wine, closing his eyes for a moment to relish it. I couldn't resist licking the drop that stayed on his lower lip.

"Yup, still tastes like berries."

He turned to me, with a sudden fire in his eyes. It was as if he had been simmering all night and that little lick was enough to make him boil over. I loved it. I wanted more.

Jasper's arms were suddenly around me, crushing me to his chest while his mouth came crashing down on mine. He was warm, and he smelled so delicious, like evergreen and musk and just plain _man_. I whimpered and tried to push my body closer to his, hoping for his fire to consume us both.

I toed off my heels and rose up onto my knees, draping one leg across his body so I was straddling him. I could feel his hardness against my rear through the smooth material of his suit pants. I wound my hands up his chest, reveling in its smooth planes and firm muscles, to his shoulders, where I pushed the jacket down his arms. He had to release me from the tight hold he had in order to shake the jacket off. As soon as his arms were once again free, flinging the suit jacket to the floor somewhere, his hands were again on me. They were everywhere, all at once, one pushing up my thigh under my dress, the other around my back again, while his mouth had moved to the spot where my neck meets my shoulder. As his hand rose up to meet the edge of my stocking and he felt the garter there, he groaned. It was an animalistic sound, of need and want and desire. I savored it like a fine wine, grinding my hips down into his instinctually. That released a gasp from me and a growl from him, so I did it again, enjoying the white hot stab of pleasure it created in my gut.

My hands were busily trying to undo his shirt buttons while my mouth was alternating between his neck and his jaw, placing open mouthed kisses everywhere I could reach. I felt like I had been taken over by my lust, thirsting and he was the only thing that could relieve my agony. I had gotten his buttons undone to his waist and was trying to pull his shirt free from his pants when he groaned and grabbed my hands, stopping me.

"Bella, Darlin', slow down," he panted out. His voice was rough and registered in my brain like a caress to my body.

"But I want you. I don't want to slow down," I protested.

"I want you too, but I don't want to rush this. Let's just calm down for a minute here. I'm not saying no, I'm saying 'let's do this right.' Are you sure you want this? Are you sure you want me? I'm an old fashioned man, Bella. We can't do this if you aren't willing to have a real relationship with me. Not to mention that your brothers would kill me for taking advantage of you," he added with a chuckle.

I could see the sincerity in his eyes though. He really cared, _for me_. How could this beautiful, honorable man be so perfect? I certainly wasn't going to argue though. I hurried to put his fears to rest.

"I'm sure, Jasper. I want this, and I want it with you. I've never felt this way about anyone before. I can't promise you forever, but I can tell you I want to try at a real relationship with you."

His grin could have lit up all of Seattle, and I was glad to be the cause behind it. He was stunning.

"Well then, Darlin', how about we take this to a more appropriate venue? As nice as this couch is, I think I'd like a little more room to make love to you properly." His panty-dropping smirk was out in full effect, and it was certainly working on me. He stood up and offered me his hand, walking us back to my bedroom, smiling at me the whole way.

When we reached my room, I stopped him, tugging off his dress shirt and letting it fall over the back of the chair, leaving him in a grey wife beater and his suit pants. At the same time, his hands were working on the tie at the waist of my dress and had the outer one undone. I brushed his hands away to untie the inner stay at the other side of my waist. His hands came back to grip my waist again and gently urge me back toward the bed, leaving my dress open and flowing softly around us. I settled back onto the bed as he took of his shoes and socks, sitting on the edge. After his shoes were neatly set under the side of the bed, he turned back to me, crawling toward me on his hands and knees.

Lying back against the bed, I watched him hovering over me, seeming unsure about how to proceed. Reaching out, I tangled my fingers within his beautiful hair, pulling his face down until our lips met. This seemed to spur him into action. Shifting over me, his left hand landed lightly on my waist, whilst his right hand cupped my face gently as his lips moved against mine. Keeping one hand woven through his hair, I allowed the other to run slowly down his spine.

For a while we just lay there making out. Some of the desperation had gone out of our movements since leaving the living room, but none of the passion. It felt so natural being wrapped around him like this, encased within his strong embrace. The way he was touching me made me feel powerful. I finally felt like I was in complete control over everything in my life, including him.

Pushing my advantage slightly, I pushed back against him so I could sit up without breaking our kiss. Once I was fully sitting up, I allowed both of my hands to run down his back tantalizingly slowly until they reached the bottom of his undershirt. Pushing it up slightly, I lightly ran my fingers over the small slice of skin I had exposed above his suit pants. Feeling him shiver lightly against my lips, I smiled happily, before breaking the kiss.

Leaning forward slightly, I ran my nose up his cheek until I reached his ear.

"I need you," I whispered softly, not intending for my voice to sound as breathless as it did. But a second later Jasper let out a deep moan, telling me my breathless voice wasn't as bad as I had originally thought.

"You're going to drive me insane," he groaned as his hands began to move over my body almost reverently. He parted the sides of my dress, staring down at the flesh he revealed.

"You beautiful Goddess, I don't deserve you." He was wrong of course, and I was about to inform him so, when his lips once again found mine.

I was running my hands up his back, pushing his undershirt up as I went. The feeling of his warm skin against my palms was intoxicating. After everything I had heard and read about sex and passion and lust, I had never expected to feel like this. I was on fire with a need only he could sate. It was like I couldn't get enough of him, and we had yet to do anything other than kiss.

My hips moved of their own accord, grinding into his, causing both of us to moan in pleasure. My actions seemed to push him over the edge, and suddenly his hands were everywhere. He made quick work of my dress, dragging it off my shoulders before pulling his undershirt over his head as he threw it and my dress across the room.

His eyes were instantly on my chest, and I suddenly felt self-conscious. My breasts weren't small by anyone's definition, but still I had to fight the urge to cover them from his eyes. Then there was my stomach. The new scar I had acquired didn't help the slight pudge I always saw in the mirror, which certain women's magazines always called Feminine curves." I was unable to prevent myself from wrapping my arms around my waist, trying to hide from his eyes.

"Don't," he breathed almost reverently, pulling my arms away from my stomach as he spoke. "You're beautiful. Don't hide it from me." Once he had pulled my hands away, he eased me back against the bed, before moving down my body and hovering over my stomach. Looking up at me from under his eyelashes, he smiled lovingly, before leaning down and brushing light kisses against my stomach, paying extra attention to the scar.

"You're beautiful," he whispered against my skin. "Perfect." As he spoke his lips began to move higher. "A goddess," he continued, reaching the edge of my bra. "Amazingly gorgeous." Using his nose, he nuzzled under the wire on the left cup, lifting it slightly so he could kiss the underside of my breast.

I felt empowered hearing his whispered endearments and found my hands tangling themselves in his hair of their own accord as he continued. I was so absorbed in the feel of his warm lips against my skin, that I gasped as he suddenly pulled back.

"Let me worship you, my Goddess," he cooed softly, staring into my eyes and letting his fingers run gently down my cheek. Smiling softly, I found myself nodding my consent. This man was mad to think I was a goddess, but if he wanted to worship me, then it would be rude to stop him.

"I'm yours to worship."

This was the only consent he needed to hear, and the next second his lips were against my skin as his hands carefully removed my bra. As he dropped it on the floor, he moved his body over mine, bringing our bare chests into contact. Throwing my head back, I moaned in delight at the delicious feeling of his bare skin hot against my own. His answering moan was enough to almost drive me mad with want.

"Perfect," he breathed softly, "absolutely perfect."

Running his hands up my sides, he gently cupped my naked breasts, taking them into the palm of his hands as if they were something fragile and precious.

"Made to fit," he mused softly, raising himself up enough to look at my breasts in his hands. "The perfect size."

Arching up into his hands, I moaned softly at his words. After all the years of hearing my friends talk about their sexual encounters, and how men reacted to their bodies, I had to admit I had been a little nervous. My breasts weren't the largest, my stomach not the flattest, and my legs not the longest. But Jasper's worshipping touch was pushing these insecurities from my mind.

Wrapping a leg around his hips, I pulled his body tighter against my own, trying to feel every inch of him against me. I had never felt so much need in my entire life. My whole body hummed with desire for him.

"Make love to me," I whimpered softly. "Please, I can't wait any longer. I need you now."

I had no idea where the words had come from. I hadn't intended to beg, and I never thought my embarrassment at saying such a thing would allow me to. But here I was, controlled by my own desire, begging for what I needed.

"Need you too," he moaned in reply, before ripping off his pants and boxer briefs in one movement. The only barrier left between us was my panties and garters, and suddenly my nerves were back. I knew that I was ready for this, and that Jasper was the right man to give my virginity to, but still I couldn't help but be nervous.

"Shh," he soothed softly, rubbing the side of my hip lightly making me realize I was shaking slightly, "It's alright; we don't have to do anything you're not ready for." Meeting his eyes, I took in the sincerity written across his face. The emotion written across his face was just the reassurance I needed.

"I am ready," I told him softly. "I want this. I need this...I need you. I'm just nervous."

He smiled lovingly at my words, kissing me lightly. As I spoke I realized that Victoria had been right when she told me to be honest with Jasper. Just admitting that I was nervous to him, made everything much easier. He understood and didn't judge me for my words.

"I'll be gentle," he promised against my lips, "And if you need to stop, just tell me. It doesn't matter if I'm a second away from coming, if you need me to stop say so and I will stop." Kissing him deeply, I sighed into his mouth at his promise. I nodded, I was in control of this. He was telling me I would always be in control with him.

We started kissing again, and I felt his fingers skim along the edge of my panties, barely lifting the elastic. Shifting my hips a little, I lifted them so he could remove the last barrier between us.

His movements were slow and languid as he sensually slid his hands down my legs, dragging my panties and hose with him. His mouth left my lips but never left my skin, trailing kisses down to my breasts as he moved lower. It seemed to take forever, but finally he dropped my underwear to the floor and began the climb back up my body, kissing every square inch as he went. Covering my body with his own, he concentrated his attention on my lips once more, tracing designs over my hips with the tips of his fingers, whilst he tried to ease my mind with his awesome power of kissing.

As the minutes tick by, his fingers begin to trace larger circles, as his lips begin to stray from my own once more. As his nibbled down my jaw, I felt his hands slip under me, cupping my ass cheeks within his hands and lifting me so my hips aligned with his, creating the perfect friction. Throwing my head back, I moaned wantonly, my hips pushing back against him of their own volition.

"Darlin'," he groaned loudly, and as I gazed into his face I could see the muscles in his neck flex as he battled for control within himself. Just seeing him so close to the edge made a fresh wave of lust wash over me.

He gently pushed me back to lie down on the bed, raising himself above me so our bodies were barely touching, and took a few deep, calming breaths, before gazing back down at me reverently. Watching him, I felt like his eyes were worshiping me as he took in my entire body beneath him. A part of me wanted to mimic him, and enjoy the freedom of being allowed to look at him completely naked without having to be embarrassed, but something about the way he was gazing at me, made me unable to look away from the magnificence of his face.

"Exquisite," he breathed softly, the tips of the fingers on his right hand running down the front of my rib cage and over the tattoo under my breast. He continued lower until suddenly coming to a stop. From his gaze I could see he had noticed my second tattoo. A piece of ink that only the tattoo artist, myself, and the man I gave myself to would ever see.

"Nosce te Ipsum. Know yourself," he translated softly, allowing his finger to brush across my right hip softly. "Fitting." Looking up at me, he grinned. "Have you noticed the ink on my left hip, directly above yours?" Breaking his gaze, I allowed my eyes to travel slowly down his chest, until they rested on his hips. It was hard not to allow my eyes to become transfixed by his impressive erection, but I somehow managed to lock my eyes over the little bit of ink on his hip. The lettering was almost identical to my own, but the phrase was slightly different, but still Latin.

"Dulcius ex Asperis," I read, trying to remember the little Latin I knew.

"From Difficulty, Sweetness" he translated gently. "It was my first tattoo. Something to remind me that no matter how hard life got, I would find happiness again." I smiled, meeting his eyes again. It was fitting, the perfect description of both our lives.

"Fitting," I found myself mimicking, before breaking into a shy smile. "Our hidden Latin."

"Something that sums us up perfectly, yet no one sees," he agreed tenderly, before lowering his head and kissing me softly. Kissing him back, I wrapped my arms around his neck, enjoying the tender moment.

"Need you," he finally murmured against my lips. "I'm going to make love to you now, Darlin'. Is that okay?"

Nodding slowly, I smiled up at him, still nervous about this step in our relationship, but certain he was the right man to take it with. Then he started to pull away from me, and I froze, confused.

He sensed my confusion and paused in his movements to look back and reassure me.

"I'm just getting some protection. I'm clean, I've only been with Maria, but I wouldn't want to get you pregnant quite this soon, Darlin'. Maybe someday, but let's wait a while for that, hmm?"

I could feel the blush flying up my throat to cover my face. I had gotten so caught up in the moment, I had forgotten all about that. What must he think of me now?

"Umm, it's ok if you don't want to. I mean, I get the shot, so I'm not going to get pregnant, and um, I'm clean, too." There's an understatement.

His eyes betrayed his surprise, but after a second it gave way to pure lust.

"Are you sure? I mean…"

I stopped his rambling and dragged his mouth back to mine for a quick hard kiss.

"I'm sure."

He nodded, and kissed me again, more gently this time, lingering to nibble on my lower lip. Gently he placed a hand on my shoulder, whilst lifting my leg and wrapping it around his hip. In this new position I could feel his cock pressing gently against my opening, and I couldn't stop my breath from catching. He was so close, and I once again realized what was about to happen. Sensing my nerves, the hand which had been on my shoulder moved to my cheek, gently stroking it in a calming manner.

"Is this okay?" he asked softly, gazing deeply into my eyes. The fact that he is asking again just reinforces just how okay this is. Smiling, I nod, allowing myself to relax beneath him.

"Okay, beautiful," he breathed sweetly, kissing me lightly, "A little bit of pain now, but if you want me to stop, just tell me."

Then he pushed slowly into me, stopping the moment the head of his erection was inside. He was right, there was a little pain, but not as much as I had expected. I mostly just felt stretched a bit. He holds still above me, allowing my body to adjust to him. Watching his face, I can see him almost biting through his lip as he struggles to remain still. The amount of control he is exerting over himself is almost as much as a turn on as his magnificent body hovering over mine. Very soon, I find myself shifting my hips below him, trying to take more of him in.

"Please," I find myself whining, "more. I need all of you. Please." And he gives me exactly what I want. Sliding slowly forward, the sense of stretching increases as he slowly inches deeper in me, but the pain doesn't. He is big, but it doesn't hurt. I guess Alice was right when she said the vibrators would help prepare me for the real thing. The sense of fullness mixed with the look of concentration on his face is just unreal. Finally when he was fully seated inside me, he falls still again.

"Still okay?" he asks softly, his lips pepper a soft line of kisses over my neck. I can hear the stress in his voice from holding himself back and I can only acknowledge his question with a soft whimper and a roll of the hips. My whole body felt hyper sensitized and all I could do was react.

Pulling back slowly, he began to build up a rhythm of slow thrusts, pulling out further with each one, until he was almost withdrawing fully before pushing back in. His movements are slow and sensual, as his hands run reverently over my body, worship every inch of skin they can reach.

Now that he knows I'm okay with this, he begins to relax into his own experience. His face loses all traces of stress and concentration, and instead all I can see is pure pleasure. Soft moans are escaping his lips at every movement he makes, his lips forming the most sensual shapes.

As he picks up the pace, I find myself unable to think about his appearance anymore. The only thing which now exists in my world is my mounting pleasure. Wrapping my fingers in his hair, I pull his head down to mine, crashing my lips into his as I moan into his mouth.

As I kiss him, I wrap my legs around his waist and hook my ankles together at his back, lifting my hips to meet his and changing the angle slightly. This just helps intensify everything. Using my feet, I pull him towards me, pushing my chest into his before throwing my head back in a moan.

"Please," I find myself whimpering, begging for something, anything. I just need that one more thing to push me over the edge. My body feels like it's pulled taut and any moment I'm going to split into a million pieces and fall into oblivion. Seeming to sense my impending release, Jasper nips my lower lip, pulling it into his mouth before releasing it with a slight pop.

"Fuck, you are so beautiful," he gasps out as he lets my lip go. "Cum for me, gorgeous, let me see you come undone." He gazes into my eyes, his eyes so clear that it's as if I can see his very soul, and as he twists his hips slightly, it all becomes too much. He's buried deep inside me, and it is the most intense, passionate thing I have ever felt. Digging my heels into his back, I come undone in his arms.

"YES!" I can hear myself screaming. "Jasper! Yes, so good!" It feels like my voice is a separate entity to the rest of my body, shouting out and celebrating as my body twists and thrashes at the intensity of my orgasm. I'm shrouded in euphoria, in a new level of pleasure I had never been aware existed before.

As I begin to recover from the intensity of the mind shattering pleasure which had assaulted me, I was able to take in Jasper's face once more. His eyes were still locked on me, watching me in wonder as I came undone, but he seemed almost pained as he held himself from his own release. He was still pounding into me and I could feel myself getting close all over again.

"Harder, Jasper, more," I panted out. I couldn't believe I was so close again. "Faster," I begged.

He gave me exactly what I needed, and I could feel him twitching inside of me, still fighting back his own orgasm. I couldn't have that, I needed him to explode with me.

"Cum for me," I shouted, through my ragged breathing. "Let go, and cum with me!" I cried. As I spoke I tightened my pelvic muscles, pulling him over into oblivion and I followed immediately after. It was even more intense than before and I fought to keep my eyes open to watch his face as he came apart. As his eyes rolled back into his head, he let out a roar of exhilaration, his hands gripping my hips firmly as he came undone. I had never seen something so erotic or primal in my entire life. The knowledge that he has come undone because of me, just prolongs my own waves of pleasure as he continues to pulse inside me, riding out his ecstasy. It feels like it will never end, which is fine by me.

It does end though eventually. My mind and body once again join back together. We break apart slightly, our bodies are sticky and tired and we fall into each others' arms. As he pulls out of me, I feel a sudden sense of loss and know that there will be a lot more nights spent getting tired sweaty with this man if he wants them. I lay there on the bed, reveling in my post coital glow until I felt something warm wiping softly between my legs. Jasper has gone to get a warm cloth to clean me up with, even though he looks as if he's already sleeping on his feet.

I got myself up and went into the bathroom myself to brush my teeth and use the facilities before going back to bed. I contemplate getting a nightshirt, but decide I'm too tired, and crawl back into bed nude. I am immediately drawn into Jasper's embrace and as my eyes flutter closed, I find myself wanting to fall asleep this way every night. For as long as he'll have me.

* * *

A/N: Yup, we're a little late, again, but that lemon was harder to write than we thought. And Balti's been sick all weekend. (Bummer since she took Friday off as a vacation day!) We would like to thank Kiara for her massive amounts of help and support with that last scene.

BTW, that wine I described is real. It's called Sweet Rosie, and made by Americana Vineyards, near Ithaca NY. Pretty tasty.

As always, we're review whores. They keep us writing. Send us some love, let us know what you thought of the lemon.

For anyone who wants more details of the girls' shopping/spa trip, go read VoR ch 9. It's in Rose's POV, who we haven't heard from previously.

And last but not least, Reccs for the week:  
Untouchable, by MissRainLover. There's a side story to accompany this too, from Jasper's POV. Both are really good.  
True Hearts and Truly Home, by IzzyBFFAddict92. Balti is going to be betaing this, probably. Go check it out and leave some love.  
Just This Once, by Sweet Dulcinea.  
If you're looking for something short, try This Summer, by tiffaninichole. It's worth a look.


	23. Chapter 22

As always, we own nothing. SM owns it all and we make no money off this. We wish we could though…

A new chapter of VoR went up last week. Go check it out. Chapter 10 in James' POV

Thank you to everyone who reads, and especially those who review. You make our day, every time.

* * *

Obsessed  
Chapter 22

Alec's Pov

My careful planning was paying off. I proved to be smarter than the Masen brothers. I had eyes and ears all over Washington, so little did that dick Edward know that I knew exactly where my angel was. I knew she had survived the gunshot and was out of the hospital. I knew he was hiding her from me. I knew she was in an apartment under a false name, in the same building with the other Masen brother. My spies told me everything. It was only a matter of time before I had Bella back in my arms where she belonged. I needed her back with me, and the sooner that happened, the better for everyone. My timeline was considerably shortened now. I had at most a month to get to Alaska.

I had so much to do in that amount of time. I had to find my sister, find and later kill Jasper, and get my angel. I knew from my spy in her building that she must be feeling remarkably smothered by her family. James had taken to staying with her and I knew Bella wouldn't like that. My sweet girl was too independent to rely on her brothers. The only person she wanted or needed with her was me. Rage went through me at the thought of everyone watching her constantly. I realized then why she had a sitter. She was trying to get back to me and they were preventing her.

"Hold on a bit longer, angel. I am coming to get you," I vowed.

Almost as if she had heard me and calmed at the thought, I felt relaxed. I had been pacing around my hotel room. I had switched hotels not long after I started my game. I chuckled at that idiot bear of an buffoon that was following me. To say I was disappointed that the great Edward Masen had sent his drugged out brother-in-law after me was an understatement. I knew Emmett was only acting on orders; he really couldn't care less about Bella. Hell, he'd probably help _me_ if I offered him enough. I bet he knew where my sister was hiding.

I needed to find Jane and then Jasper. They would be my witnesses at my wedding before I disposed of them. That way I could show them how happy Bella and I would be. I couldn't wait to see Bella in the beautiful gown I had bought for her. She would be my own fairy tale come true, walking down the aisle. I had Felix, Demetri, and Ben in Washington looking for two traitors in the meantime. I would miss my sister, she was all I had after the unfortunate accident that had killed our parents. _Yes, accident,_ I thought with a satisfied smirk.

"That will teach them to listen to the doctors," I mused.

My parents sent me to doctors who believed I was ill, then they locked me up in a hospital. I spent 3 years either restrained in a padded rubber room or surrounded by crazy people. I had no idea why I was there. I wasn't sick. However, my parents saw different. The police, neighbors, and doctors all ganged up and convinced them I was a danger to myself and others. I tried to tell them that the missing pets and drawings were a coincidence. I had nothing to do with it. But no one believed me so they signed their 15 year old son over to the sadistic bastards in white coats and left me there to rot. The doctors and nurses were a lot more twisted than I could ever be. Whenever I told them in my forced "therapy sessions" that I wasn't crazy and didn't belong there, they would give me a shot that would take away all my senses and leave me completely numb. I would wake up in a straight jacket, locked in the solitary confinement room.

After about a year or so of that I smartened up. I realized I was never going to get free if I didn't start playing the game _their _way. So I took my meds willingly (or so they thought. I actually learned to hide them in my cheek and throw them out later) and behaved how they wanted me to. When I finally reached 18, they could no longer keep me against my will. I convinced a judge that I was no longer "a danger to society, or to myself." So after 3 years in hell, I was going home. I had a score to settle. No one in town recognized me anymore. It's not like any of them ever came to visit, after all. So acquiring what I needed was easy. I watched and waited until my "loving parents" were home. Around midnight I made my move. Some gasoline and a match near the leaky furnace did wonders.

As I watched the blaze that was once my home I couldn't help but wish I had a stick and some marshmallows. It wasn't until later I learned my darling sister wasn't at home. I felt sad at first that she had missed the fireworks but eventually when I tracked her down to finish the job did she prove to be useful.

And boy, was she ever useful. The things I convinced her to do in exchange for her life. Oh, was she ever talented. I wanted to shake the hand of the man who taught her that tongue thing she did. Damn, now I was hard and horny. I wondered if Bella would be jealous if I had another go at Jane before I finished her off? I made Jane service me when I needed it, in exchange for her life. I told her when I fell in love with Maria that if she helped me I would free her and she could live her life as she saw fit. I kept in touch with Jane after that but she never brought up our time together. She knew better. It wasn't until she met Bella and then went to the Masens that I realized how much I hated my sister. I should have just killed her years ago. In fact as I had told my angel I felt as though I were an only child.

Suddenly, I was brought out of my musings by my cell ringing.

"Yeah."

"Sir, I have some news. I overheard the blond sister and the red head in the elevator. They were talking quietly but I managed to hear some of it. They mentioned and Emmett and Berkley. Also something about a veil," Molly reported.

I already knew Emmett had seen me around Berkeley. That was nothing new. But Molly was following protocol and calling me with what information she had, so I could throw her a bone this time.

"Good work. Do they suspect you? Have you managed to get her into your apartment yet? When you do you know what to do. Do not let her leave. Call Felix and remember to go to the checkpoint once you get out. Don't give her too much K though, just enough to get her to the warehouse. Am I making myself clear, Molly?" I asked.

"Crystal, sir. But, uh, there is a problem, sir. She ... uh, well, you see... Bella, um, had a date. I heard the sisters say it," Molly stuttered.

"What? With who?" I roared.

"I don't know, sir, they never said a name. Just that James and the red head were setting the house up once they left."

"Thank you for the update. Keep me posted." I barely managed to get the words out before the rage overtook me.

I hung up. Bella had a date. I was beyond furious. My angel had better still be pure when I get her back or her punishment will severe. I saw everything through a haze of red. I knocked the table over and before I realized what I was doing I had destroyed the whole room. The TV was on the floor, the drawers had been pulled from the dresser, and the mirror over it was smashed. There was blood streaming from my knuckles. I was livid. I went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. I ran some cold water in the sink and splashed some on my face. I was in disbelief I couldn't believe she would go on a date. I'm not sure how long I sat and stared at my reflection before it dawned on me what she was probably up to.

She was appeasing and pacifying her brothers. I bet they forced her to go. They didn't want her to know that they knew where I was. They knew what would happen if she found out. She would be on the next bus to California and straight to my arms. They couldn't have their baby sister with someone they didn't choose. I knew they were control freaks. James was always bossing everyone around when I was in the Marines. I had hated that time. I didn't want to go but with my record, I had a choice, the military or jail. I picked the military and was never so glad they bought my act. Truthfully, I learned a lot in that hospital and the recruiters actually bought it. They really thought I was eager for action and to serve my country. I wasn't nuts, I was just a helluva actor.

Oh well. It makes no difference to me if her family likes me. Bella is all I needed and I was all she needed. We were our own family. If Molly and Felix failed to bring her back then my next move was the big dude. I figured if I offered to spare his life and his wife's, he'd help me. The rest of the family though, well they were in for it. They took my angel and tried to box her in. I knew she would approve of their disposal. She had already left them once, that alone proved she hated them. I may even invite her to join the fun. She could kill Edward but James was mine. That bastard was going to tell me where that fucker Jasper was. I knew they were hiding him. It took a lot of money and connections to make it seem as though someone had disappeared. I knew that from experience. But once I had Jasper's location, James was going to beg me for death. Which I may grant if I felt charitable but maybe not before I made him watch me kill that little wifey of his. Oh yeah, that would be the last thing James Masen would ever hear. His bitch's screams. Oh fuck, now I was hard again.

It was the power of the situation. I needed to prove to James that I was better than him, more powerful than he would ever be. I couldn't think of a better way to do that than to have him tied up and forced to watch while I tortured his wife. Wait, actually I can. He'd hate it even more if I fucked his wife while he watched. Of course, I'd have to keep it from Bella, but it would be worth it, just to see breaking of James' spirit. Or better yet, I wouldn't have to use my own body to defile his whore wife. There are tons of other implements around, I can take my pick. I'll make her scream, and bleed. It'll be music to my ears. And I'll watch James' eyes as I do it. Once I see the total loss of hope, then I'll end her. A nice sharp blade across her throat will do the job nicely. I can just see how the arterial flow will splatter the walls with its spray. and once she's gone, James will be next. I think a golf club to the temple will do wonders for his disposition. And the contrast of the brain matter with the blood on the walls will be simply stunning.

I would paint a tribute to my love in the flesh and blood of the family that betrayed us. I may just have to sign my name to my artwork. I can see it already. I can't wait to have my angel back in my arms, and her family in the ground. She'll be so thankful.

* * *

Yup, he's still here. And still nuts. What's he going to do next?

Rec's for this week:  
Infinity, a one-shot by Pheonix1855  
A Different Direction, by GemmaLisax  
Long Way Down, by forthelongestday  
Cancerous, by Fakin'it  
Inception on a Rainy Night, by Katty8812


End file.
